Kasper Jones: The Other Moonlark
by harrypupper1134
Summary: Kasper Jones is a normal 12 year old girl. Or was until a strange man named Mr. Forkle took her to the Lost Cities and told her Sophie Foster is her big sister. He tells them all unexpected news: Kasper is the other Moonlark, and the Neverseen have found out she exists. Will her friends stop the Neverseen from taking the new elf, or will they all fail? More than 1 chapter!
1. Unexpected News

**Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, so bear with me here. These chapters are pretty short, but it should be a good length story. As of right now I haven't finished it yet. I am very new to this website so I'm still getting the hang of it. Please enjoy and leave a review of what you think! It's about Sophie's sister! I have no idea how to freaking work this so I don't know where to put the summary soooooooo…. just read please lol.**

 **Chapter 1**

My heart was beating in my ears. People were pointing at me, whispering things. Is this what it was like for the blonde haired girl beside me?

"Don't pay attention to them. Don't worry, we're almost to the cafeteria," Sophie- my apparently older sister - whispered in my ear. I nodded, keeping my head down. The events of the past week replayed in my mind. I was with my mom and dad- or who I thought was my mom and dad - when a strange, smelly, old guy showed up at my door. Mom answered politely, and he introduced himself as Mr. Forkle. They got along well, and before I knew what was happening, my parents were knocked out and Mr. Forkle was telling me something about elves and a Project Moonlark and Sophie Foster. Too much information.

He took me here, and now I'm with my 14-year-old sister Sophie. We don't look too much alike. My hair is more of a dirty- blonde, but our eyes. The only brown eyes in all of the Lost Cities. Yep, I was her sister. This Mr. Forkle dude still hasn't explained everything. Sophie said that's usually how it is. So I just had to suck it up and deal with it. We got to the cafeteria, and my heart began pounding faster. I was about to meet Sophie's friends. What if they didn't like me? What if they thought I was weird? I mean, how are they gonna like a 12-year-old girl who knew nothing trailing along?

Sophie led me to a table that already had 4 people sitting there.

"Kassie, these are my friends. Biana, Dex, Fitz, and Keefe." I looked at all of them. Their eyes were all different versions of blue. Well, except Fitz and Biana. They both had the beautiful shade of teal eyes.

"Geez, Foster. Putting me last. How dare you?" The boy named Keefe asked. He had blonde hair that was perfectly styled, and icy-blue eyes. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Guys, this is my sister, Kasper." I waved shyly. They all smiled and waved at me. My eyes stopped on Fitz.

"So that's the movie-worthy smile you were telling me about," I said to Sophie. Her eyes went wide and she blushed. Keefe snorted, and Dex and Biana were practically doubled over. Fitz blushed too.

"I already like her," Keefe said, giving me a high five.

"Kas- Kassie, I don't know what you're talking about." Sophie's face was beet red, and she was staring daggers at me. I avoided her eyes, scared I would turn to stone or something.

"Well, um, how- how did you get here?" Fitz asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"It's a long story," I replied.

"We've got time," Keefe told me. Sophie shot me one more glare before sitting down, motioning for me to sit next to her. I was in the middle of everyone. Keefe and Biana on one side of me and Sophie on the other while Dex and Fitz were sitting across.

"Well…" I told the whole story. They hung onto every word I said, like I was telling them their future. When I was done, they all sat back.

"Mr. Forkle still won't tell us what's going on. All he said was that it was urgent she got here. Now, she's staying with us," Sophie added

"If you're anything like Foster, you're gonna be a handful." He playfully nudged Sophie behind me.

"She is. When we were walking up the steps to my room, she fell and somehow tumbled _up_ the steps." Everyone laughed, and my cheeks burned. I gave Sophie a look: _I'm gonna get you back._

"Well, I don't know about any of you, but I wanna know Mini- Foster's powers," Keefe said.

"Mini- Foster?" I asked.

"Yep."

"There's no trying to escape. Once Keefe calls you a nickname, it sticks forever," Sophie told me. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Well, I'm not a Tele- thing if that's what you're wondering," I told them. "I have a couple like Sophie though."

"Oooo, so she's also like a Mini- Moonlark," Keefe interrupted.

"Will you let me finish please?" I demanded. He put his hands up and mock surrender and turned toward the rest of his friends.

"Fiesty," I heard him whisper.

"Well, one power is Technopathy." Dex's eyes lit up, and Sophie smiled. She had told me he would be excited. "Another is a Vanisher." This time it was Biana who smiled. "And finally, a Mesmer." All fell silent. My heart started beating again.

"She's going to get trained," Sophie said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "By a mentor and Grady." Keefe nodded slowly.

"Has she, you know, used it yet?" Fitz asked. Sophie shot him a glare and said, "Not on purpose. She did it once and got really scared. She hasn't used it since."

"So she already knows how to control it?" Keefe questioned.

"Kind of. Grady thinks it was fear that fueled her. She's definitely still getting trained." I kept my head down. I was scared. Grady had explained to me that people might not take it well, and I should be careful who I say it too, but I didn't expect everyone to look at me like they were afraid.

"You're scaring her," Sophie hissed at them.

"Sorry, it's just, a Mesmer?" Fitz whispered. "Isn't that a power hard to control? And having a 12- year- old have it?"

"I'm right here you know!" I almost shouted. They all looked at me. "I don't like it when people talk like I'm not here. Sophie's parents do it a lot."

"That reminds me!" Dex said. "Are Edaline and Grady gonna, you know.."

"They're thinking about it," Sophie said. He nodded.

"Well, is Mini- Foster gonna join us at Everglen after school?" Keefe asked.

"As far as I know. But, you know Mr. Forkle. He could always jump in-"

"Like I am now?" A voice interrupted. We all jumped, and I let out a yelp. I turned and saw my princicpal. Or how they call it, Magnate Leto.

"You're not Forkle," I said.

"Oh yes, I forgot about Ms. Jones here. I have some explaining obviously but for now, I want Ms. Foster and Ms. Jones in my office." I looked at Sophie with wide eyes, and she nodded.

"Well, see you later hopefully." We waved and Sophie took my shaking hand as we followed Magnate Leto through Foxfire. When we got inside he told us to sit. I dropped on the chair quickly, still shaking.

"Now, the Collective and I have talked and decided we might as well tell you this." My mouth was dry, and I didn't even question who the Collective was at the moment. Sophie looked nervously at me. Magnate Leto's eyes shifted to Sophie, to me, Sophie, then back to me.

"Oh just tell us already!" It took me a moment to realize it was my voice. Magnate Leto studied me and finally said, "You, Kasper Jones, are our other Moonlark."

 **Chapter 2**

"What's a Moonlark?" I looked at Sophie, who was now completely pale. Magnate Leto looked at us sympathetically. "Hello? Anyone gonna answer my question?"

"It's um- a project," Sophie told me in a hushed voice.

"That doesn't really tell me anything," I replied.

"Magnate Leto, can I talk to you for a moment. Alone?" Sophie asked. It might've been my imagination but I could've sworn I saw a flash of fear in his eyes as he said, "Of course." Sophie nodded towards the door and I quickly rushed out, running into someone.

"You really are Foster's sister," Keefe said. I was inches away from the ground, but he had caught the back of my shirt and helped me to my feet. He noticed my wide eyes and confused look. "What happened?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." I looked behind my shoulder at the closed door, and could hear a raised voice. "But Sophie didn't seem too happy." Keefe heard the noise too and whistled.

"Did she want you to go home or what?"

"Again, I'm not sure. She just said she wants to talk to him alone." Sophie's yell echoed out of the room and I cringed. "I don't want to go back in there though if it's that bad." Keefe chuckled and grabbed my arm.

"Follow me to a quieter place," he said.

"I think I have to go to class. And so do you."

"If you were talking to Magnate Leto, you're excused. And any excuse for ditching is cool with me." I rolled my eyes. This guy was going to be hard to handle. He took me to a bench in an empty hallway. All of the walls were white. "Welcome to my ditching spot!" He waved his arms around dramatically. Keefe plopped down on the bench, pulling me down with him. I landed with a loud grunt.

"Ow!" I swatted at his arm and he dodged, laughing.

"Easy Mini- Foster. Didn't mean to hurt you." I narrowed my eyes at him as he sat back down. "So what did Magnate Leto say?"

"Something weird. Like I said, I don't know what it means, but something about a Moonlark." Keefe's smile dropped.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Well, I think his exact words were- wait, should I be telling you this? He only called me and Sophie." Keefe grabbed my shoulders.

"No, you're not dropping out! I need to know now!" He stopped and dropped his hands at the sight of my wide eyes. "Sorry. It's just, that word is kind of important, and when it's used in a meeting, it can mean business." I bit my lip, trying to figure out if I should tell him.

"Maybe Sophie will tell you. I don't want to get in trouble." Right on cue I could hear stomping and turned to find my sister red in the face and looking accusingly at Keefe.

"I was worried sick you ran off! Or- or- or something else!" She reached down and hugged me, and I sat real still. What the heck was going on?

"How did you know I took her?" Keefe asked, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I didn't! I had to track down her thoughts!" Sophie hissed. Her grip got tighter and I eventually had to say, "Sophie, I need to breathe you know." She let go and I sucked in a bunch of air.

"We could hear you yelling," Keefe told her. She glanced down at me and then looked back to Keefe.

"We need everyone after school. And I mean _everyone."_ Keefe nodded, and I could hear him gulp. "Well, I'm taking Kassie to class. You need to get to class too. I can't have you in detention today." Keefe fanned the air around him.

"I can tell. I'm getting major worry and fear. And of course a little bit of lovesick feelings, but that's completely normal when it comes to me." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Just get to class, Keefe," she said through a smile.

"I'm going, I'm going." He was frowning, but right before he left he winked at Sophie and smiled. As we walked away I asked, "You like him, don't you?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Her cheeks were blushing again and I laughed.

"Wow, Sophie. You have a major love triangle going on." Her eyes narrowed.

"Do not become Keefe. I don't need two. Besides, there is no love triangle." I laughed again.

"Believe what you want to believe," I said. Sophie sighed and muttered something, and I could catch something about "little sisters". That's when I remembered she had another little sister. Amy I think her name was. It was weird thinking about that. My sister having a completely different family than me. I guess that's what it felt for her and Amy too. She walked me to a room and wished me good luck. I swallowed and took a deep breath. They told me I would have my first Mesmer session today. I forgot who they said I would have it with. I walked in the door and found a woman who looked to be in her late 20s sitting at a desk. She looked up. She had dark black hair pulled up into a tight bun, and wore a uniform sort of like mine.

"Hello. I'm Lady Torressa. I'll be your mentor." She had a dull voice that seemed to lack emotion. That couldn't mean anything good. "So you're our new elf I assume." I nodded weakly. "Another one who grew up with humans." She crinkled her nose, and I didn't miss the fact she said humans like they were some foul smelling food she hated. "Well, let's get on with it then. Let's start with the basics: What is a Mesmer?"

 **Chapter 3**

I had to practically drag myself to the Leapmaster.

"Hard day?" A voice asked. I looked up from the ground and saw Dex standing there. I nodded.

"I didn't know being an elf was so hard!" I sighed.

"Well, it has it's disadvantages. For example, Foxfire." I giggled. "Don't worry though, you'll get the hang of it. It's always tough you're first year." I frowned. I was the oldest first year. Sophie said it was because I'm not used to any of my powers. Except Technopathy. I used that one all the time. Not like it was very voluntary. Whenever I saw or touched a piece of technology, knowledge of it just kind of flowed through me.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked.

"She had to go get some people. She asked me to stay and wait for you." My eyebrows scrunched together.

"Everyone else went with her?"

"No, they're here. Just, a little farther away." As soon as he finished his sentence Biana came up behind me.

"Hey Kasper," she said

"Kassie," I corrected. "I don't like being called Kasper." She nodded.

"Ok then. Hey Kassie," she said. "Dex." She looked back to me. "How was your first day?"

"Terrible. Everything's so difficult. I mean, what's the point of bottling a tornado? Or studying the stars? Or anything! And don't forget my first day of course had to collide with the Exillium training." Biana and Dex laughed at my outburst and that made me even madder. "I don't know how to levitate. Or make things burst. I don't know how to do anything you magic elves do!"

"Woah, Mini- Foster's mad. Watch out, she might kill you with her adorably tiny glare." I turned around and saw Keefe. "Yep, just like your sister's chipmunk glare." I huffed and plopped on the floor. Biana and Dex were laughing so hard, tears were forming.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Fitz asked as he neared us.

"Mini- Foster's mad, and we're making it worse." I scowled at him. "See, she's so scary with her tiny Foster face." Fitz chuckled.

"Give her a break. She's probably had a rough day."

"She has. You should've heard her ranting about it. It was hilarious," Dex said. I quickly vanished and earned a chorus of gasps. "Where did she go-OW!" Dex exclaimed. I flicked his ear from behind him and reappeared.

"Ha!" I said. "Didn't expect that did you?" Dex looked actually hurt as he rubbed his ear, and I almost felt bad. Almost.

"Well, on another note," Fitz said, "Sophie said she has everyone we need already there."

"How do you know?" I asked him. He tapped his head.

"Oh yeah, Mini- Foster doesn't know about the whole Sophie and Fitz being Cognates and how he knows everything she does!" Keefe exclaimed. He leaned in and whispered, "You're going to regret ever being friends with us when he starts that speech."

"Come on! Sophie said it was urgent!" Fitz yelled. I stepped in to the Leapmaster with Fitz and Biana, and couldn't help but laugh at Dex and Keefe arguing about how close they were. I clutched my nexus (actually Fitz's old one, which is also Sophie's I guess) while Fitz and Keefe said, "Everglen!"

 **oOoOoOoO0**

I was blinded by the gates. I hadn't been here. Not yet.

"My eyes!" I shouted. Fitz laughed and took my hand away from my eyes.

"You get used to it," he told me. Biana helped me to them, and I was met by a huge hug from Sophie.

"Ow! What is it with you and hugging?" I asked, but my voice was muffled by her uniform.

"Sorry." She partially let go of me, but kept her hands on my shoulders. "How was your first day?" Before I could answer, someone else spoke. In my exact voice.

"Oh it was horrible! Why do elves have to do all of this? I'll never be as good of an elf as Keefe!" I whirled around and saw Keefe with his hand on his forehead in a dramatic pose. He was also levitating off the ground, so he could lay and not be on the grass. I stuck out my tongue and turned back to Sophie, who was trying to hide a smile.

"So, bad?" I nodded. "I'm sorry. Luckily, Edaline made some desserts and-" I took off, leaving my new friends and sister behind in a cloud of dust.

"Kassie! Wait for us!" Biana yelled. I ignored them and ran through the door, trying to find Sophie's adoptive mother and her delicious food. I found the mallowmelt and ran right to it.

"So you're Sophie's sister?" A voice like Fitz's asked above me. I wiped the chocolate off my mouth and looked up to find an exact replica of Fitz, just older. I nodded. "You act like her." His eyes locked with mine. "And have the same eyes." He held out a hand. "I'm Alden Vacker, Fitz and Biana's father." I choked on my food.

"You're their father? I thought you were their brother!" I yelled a little too loudly. Alden laughed. Sophie and Fitz burst through the door, quickly followed by the rest of the group.

"Kassie! We told you to wait!" Sophie caught the chocolate around my mouth and the mallowmelt in my hands and laughed. "Should've known." I shrugged innocently.

"What can I say, your mom is _amazing_ at baking!"

"Wait till you try ours," Biana told me. I grinned.

"I can't!" I jumped up and down. I loved food. Especially elvin food. Well, except the fact I had to give up meat. Sophie grabbed a napkin and handed it to me. I shook my head and licked my lips instead. Keefe laughed at me, and I smiled a little. I always loved making people laugh. Unless I was trying to be serious. Sophie rolled her eyes, but a smile was tugging at her lips.

"You better sit down. The whole Collective is here," Alden told us. Fitz, Keefe, Biana, and Dex shared a confused look. I took Sophie's hand and followed her to the couch. I nearly screamed when I saw everyone. There were normal people, like Mr. Forkle, a woman and a man. But there was also a guy who looked nearly invisible and a… poodle? **(Forgive me if there are other members my mind went blank sorry lol)**. Edaline and Grady took seats next to me and Sophie. Edaline gripped my hand tightly.

"As we've already told Sophie, our new elf is in fact our other Moonlark." Mr. Forkle announced. Everyone froze and a couple of gasps echoed throughout the room. I wanted to say 'I still don't know what the heck that means', but judging from everyone's faces, it didn't seem like the best idea.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked from behind us.

"Well, when we made the Project Moonlark, we were afraid it wouldn't work out. We decided as a Collective we would make a backup, so we decided to make a second just in case. We got the same DNA and made her have different powers so they would make a team if the situation ever arise." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You're saying I'm an experiment?" I asked quietly. Fitz put a hand on my shoulder and Sophie gripped my other hand.

"Well, yes."

"I'm just a backup?" Tears filled my eyes. They weren't sad tears though. They were angry tears. "You made me in case your other little experiment didn't work out! Then, gave me to people who I thought were my parents for 12 years, just to come and get me because you need me for God knows what and tell me everything I ever knew was a lie!" The words were shooting out of my mouth, whether I wanted them to or not.

"It's not that we need you for anything right now. Not exactly." Mr. Forkle looked at each and every one of us before he finally said, "Somehow, the Neverseen have found out that Kasper exists."

 **Chapter 4**

"What's the Neverseen?" I asked, breaking the silence. Sophie gripped my hand tighter, and even Fitz held on to my shoulder more tightly.

"People you don't want to meet," Keefe said, now behind me as well. He reached out for my other shoulder and held on, like someone was about to come in and grab me. A boy and a girl with silver tips came closer to me. The boy looked scary, as if he was ready to fight anything.

The girl had a softer expression, but still, she looked strong. Grady reached over.

"What do we do?" Grady asked.

"Well, after much discussion, we decided all bodyguards will be placed with their former people and Kasper will be getting two for extra precaution." The room erupted in chaos from the people around me. Saying things like "We just got rid of the bodygaurds!" and "How will that stop the Neverseen!" I heard Grady yell "We need to keep Kasper safe!"

I slid down into the couch, more afraid than before. These Neverseen people had to be bad for their reactions, and if they were assigning us bodyguards.

"I want everyone to go back to their homes now and only leave if absolutely neccessary. Especially Ms. Jones." Mr. Forkle yelled over them. Keefe and Fitz didn't make any move to let go.

"I don't think leaving Kassie is such a good idea," Biana said.

"Yeah. I don't even know the kid, but I do _not_ feel like leaving her is the best option," the boy with silver bangs agreed.

"The goblins are at your houses and Ro will be with Keefe." Mr. Forkle looked at me. "I assure you she will be safe with the people I have chosen." Keefe cautiously let go followed by Fitz. I haven't even known these people for a day, and they wanted to protect me. This wasn't good. Edaline stood up, still holding my hand. Sophie stood up with me, Grady next to her.

"We will talk more later. We need to build

protections though!" Mr. Forkle shouted over the still talking crowd. We walked outside and everyone gave me a hug.

"See you at school Mini- Foster," Keefe told me through a forced smirk. Sophie, her parents, and I walked outside of the gates. Grady held out a Light Leaper and we let the light carry us home.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ok, one thing at a time!" Grady yelled after I pummeled them all with a thousand questions.

"Ok, fine. Who's the Neverseen and why are they so dangerous?" I asked. Sophie looked at her parents.

"Want me to explain?" She asked them. Grady and Edaline shrugged. My sister turned to me and gestured for me to sit down. "Kassie, the Neverseen aren't good people."

"I can see that."

"They've done horrible things. Starting with kidnapping me and Dex and ending with kidnapping and torturing my human parents." My eyes widened with fear. Kidnapping? Torturing? "And now, you. Kassie, these people are dangerous. _Very_ dangerous. If you get put into their hands, they could do a lot of things."

"We don't want to know what though," Grady said. "That's why the Collective is taking such precautions. To keep you safe."

"Ok, so why does everyone need a bodyguard though?"

"The Neverseen could take us and interrogate us. And we won't be any use to you if we're taken." I put my head in my hands.

"Why would they want me?"

"Like I said, many things. The major one being they could use you for themselves," Sophie answered. I felt like I was going to cry again, but I didn't want to be a baby. I took a deep breath and looked at Sophie. "Tell you what. I'll talk to Mr. Forkle and see if we can't arrange a sleepover at Everglen tomorrow. We can invite everyone and take our mind off things."

"We will also be there if that happens," Sandor- Sophie's goblin bodyguard - said, pointing towards my bodyguards, Gourd and Viella. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I know. And ruin all the fun." I giggled at that, but Sandor didn't seem too happy.

"Why don't you two go up to your room. I bet you have some homework," Edaline suggested. As of right now, I was sharing a room with Sophie. I wasn't complaining. Her room took up the entire third floor! But, I also had to share her bed, which is kind of weird. They said if I decided to stay here- which most likely I was since my big sister was here -they would get me my own bed. I was alright for now. Sophie and I walked to her room, followed by 3 squeaky voiced goblins, and started our homework. Within the first minute I was groaning and wanted to take a nap. Sophie laughed and dug an Imparter out of her drawer.

"Mr. Forkle," she commanded. A couple of moments later Mr. Forkle's face popped onto the screen. She told him about her idea, and with a little persauding, he said yes. Of course, all of us had to have our bodyguards. Afterwards, she called all of her friends telepathically and told me the good news.

"You'll love this. It's gonna be so much fun!" I smiled at my sister, excited to have something to ease my nerves. And to be able to hang out with my new friends.

 **Chapter 5**

The next day at Foxfire was just as rough. It couldn't have been any slower. I just wanted school to be over so I could go to Everglen and hang out. Why did elves have to go to school?

Finally, after what felt like eternity, the day was over. I brought my bag to school, so Sophie and I could go straight there. I practically sprinted to the Leapmaster.

"Awww, Mini- Foster's happy to hang out with me! I'm flattered but, I think I'll stick with the real Foster," Keefe said, draping an arm around Sophie. She shook it off and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ignore Keefe. I'm glad you're excited," Sophie told me, giving me a hug. Squeaky pants were trailing behind me, and Gourd and Viella came into view.

"You….. can't… run….. Off….. Like…..that," Viella scolded between pants.

"Why not? It's fun watching you two panic and run after me," I replied smiling, which earned a glare from both of them.

"You really are just like Sophie," Sandor said. He looked over at Gourd and Viella. "I pity you." Sophie and I laughed. Biana came walking up with Fitz, Dex.. The goblins were normal right now, but someone else caught my eye. Was that a…. Monster?

"I'm an ogre new girl. Stop staring at me," it said. "Name's Ro. You got one?" I nodded.

"Kassie," I said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Kassie. Welcome to sparkle town." She looked at Keefe. "You ran off." He shrugged.

"You've been up my butt all day. What's a guy got to do to get some privacy?" Ro looked over at Sophie.

"Mhhhmm. Privacy." Sophie blushed and tried to hide behind her hair, and I nudged her, wiggling my eyebrows. She gave me a look: _I'm warning you._ I giggled and looked back at the others.

"Can we please go! I want to have some fun!" I whined. Keefe laughed at me.

"Chill, Mini- Foster. You're very impatient." I narrowed my eyes and he laughed again. "Just except the fact you can't look scary. You still look like a little angry chipmunk." I vanished and walked up to him. He looked around, but I was already kicking him in the shin. I reappeared as he yelped out and walked back to Sophie.

"Who's the chipmunk now, Squeaky?" Fitz and Dex snorted.

"Dude, your sister is very mean," Keefe said to Sophie. I smiled big, making it known that I already knew that.

"Oooo, I like her," Ro said, coming up to me. "You and I will make great friends."

"Let's go to Everglen now. Come one! Mom's making mallowmelt," Biana announced. I jumped in the Leapmaster with Sophie and my bodyguards. Keefe, Fitz, Biana, and Dex had to go in the other one.

"We will be there straight away," Sandor growled.

"Uh huh," I muttered. Then, Fitz and I yelled, "Everglen!"

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Again, the gates blinded me. Alden and a woman who looked just like Biana were at the gates waiting. They pulled everyone into a hug, but I hung back.

"Hello, Kassie. It's nice to see you again," Alden said. I nodded at him. "This is my wife, Della." Della waved and smiled at me.

"It's very nice to meet you Kassie. We've heard about you from Fitz and Biana." I smiled shyly, staying right beside Sophie. More goblins and Ro appeared beside us. Sandor immediately took his place on the other side of Sophie.

"Lighten up, Sandor," a goblin with blonde hair said, walking beside him. "She's got other people to take care of her too."

"Grizel," Sophie whispered, reading my mind. Maybe she was. I nodded and watched Sandor soften up.

"Good job," Grizel said through a grin. She booped his nose and walked by Fitz. I stifled a laugh.

"Let's go inside. I've got mallowmelt waiting," Della said in a sing-song voice. Keefe grabbed my arm when I tried to take off running.

"You have to stay with us." He laughed. "You should be ashamed. Leaving your most awesome friend for food." I raised an eyebrow.

"If I had to choose my most awesome friend, it certainly wouldn't be you," I teased. He clutched his heart like I actually wounded him.

"That was harsh, Mini- Foster. Harsh." I laughed and followed Della and Alden inside. This time, I really got a look at this place. It was amazing. Much bigger than Havenfield.

"I know. Isn't my house amazing?" Biana asked. I rolled my eyes, but it was true. I saw the boy and girl with silver tips on their hair sitting on the couch.

"Hey, it's Sophie's sister again!" The girl exclaimed. She jumped off the couch and ran to me. I shut my eyes tightly and put my hands in front of me, expecting to be knocked over. But all that happened was the girl saying, "I'm Linh. That's my twin brother, Tam." She pointed to the boy, who just nodded at me. He had the same send- chills-down-your-spine-look. "Forgive him. He's not very friendly at first. But then you'll find out he's actually just a big teddy bear who wants to act tough." Tam glared at her, but all she did was smile.

"I never got to actually meet you yesterday. You know, with the whole urgent meeting thing."

"Yeah, I get it." Sophie nudged me. "I'm Kassie."

"Awesome to meet you, Kassie." A smile stayed on her face. I looked over at Tam, who was studying me.

"I want to do a shadow reading," he said. Linh's smile disappeared.

"Tam, no. She's a kid." I was hiding behind Sophie now, not knowing what a shadow reading was. And not wanting to find out.

"You can never be too sure."

"Tam, she's my sister. She's fine," Sophie said, holding my arm.

"Only those who refuse shadow readings-"

"Are people who have things to hide. Yeah, we already know that Bangs Boy," Keefe interrupted. "But she's not refusing. We are." Tam rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt."

"No," Sophie and Linh demanded.

"It's fine," I said, standing up straighter. I wasn't going to be a scared little kid. "If he wants to do a shadow thing, let him." Tam sat up.

"See, she's not refusing," Keefe pointed out.

"You're right, she's agreeing." Tam pointed to the spot in front of him. "Come one. Swear it doesn't hurt."

"That's what doctors say before they give you a shot," I said. Tam's brows furrowed. "Nevermind. Just hurry up and do it." Alden and Della were in the kitchen, either not aware what was going on or ignoring it. Suddenly, shadows crept toward me and I let out a whimper. I wanted to run, but I had to stay put. Tam closed his eyes, but somehow I still felt like he was staring at me. After a few moments he opened his eyes, the shadows crept away, and he said "She's normal."

"I told you," Sophie said, pulling me back to her. I swear, she was the most protective sister ever. Not that I had another sister to compare her with. Tam just shrugged.

"Mallowmelt!" I shouted, seeing it laying on the counter. I dashed to it, almost knocking Fitz and Sophie down. I scrambled up on the stool and ate it. "This is even better than Edaline's!" I paused. "Don't tell her I said that." Della laughed.

"I've always been told my mallowmelt is good," she said. Sophie sat down next to me, Fitz and Keefe next to her. Of course, Keefe was the closest. Dex sat beside me and looked like he was about to explode.

"Do you need something?" I asked with a mouthful.

"It's just that, I've been dying to talk to you about your Technopathy but haven't had a chance," he said. He sighed, looking like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, how good at it are you?"

"Oh, Technonerd, scared little Kassie's better than you?" Tam teased.

"No, I just want to know."

"What's the definition of great?"

"Well, knowing everything about everything."

"Than that." Keefe and Tam laughed while I stuffed my face with more mallowmelt.

"Save some for us, Kassie," Fitz laughed, moving my hand away from getting my third piece. I looked longingly at the plate in front of us, then at Fitz. I put on my best puppy dog eyes. "No, stop it." He pointed at me. "Kassie I mean it. Don't do that to me." I pouted and sniffled for extra effect. "Ugh, fine. Take a third." I smiled and reached for the plate.

"Really, Fitz. You're gonna let her win that easily?" Keefe asked.

"Well, she pulled the whole puppy- dog eyes thing on me. She's as evil as Biana." I cackled menacingly, rubbing my hands together like a villain. Fitz smiled. "Maybe worse."

"Nah, she's just mischevious," Sophie explained, ruffling my hair. "Her and Keefe are probably going to pull some pranks together." Keefe smiled.

"Yes! Pranking buddy!" He held out his hand, and with a sigh I gave him a high five. "We are so pulling some tonight!"

"I'm cool with that as long as they don't involve me!" Biana exclaimed. I looked at her.

"I found our first victim."

"Do it and I swear I will hit you with my hairbrush." I smirked at her. Keefe smiled at me.

"She's definitely my best friend now."

"What about me?" Fitz asked defensively.

"Eh, you have to earn it." Fitz looked at him incrediously, then looked at Sophie.

"I'm pretty sure you've created a monster with those two." Sophie laughed.

"Probably."

"I vote for our first game!" Biana yelled once we were upstairs. We laid sleeping bags all around the floor. I was in the middle of Sophie and Keefe. Keefe said he had to sit beside his pranking buddy. We finally persuaded the goblins to stay outside with help from Grizel, but Ro insisted on staying.

"I want in on the fun!" She had said.

"No way. Last time you picked Truth or Dare, and well, we know how that worked out,"

Fitz said.

"I don't," I pointed out.

"We keep forgetting about Mini- Foster. Well they do." Keefe nudged my arm and I rolled my eyes.

"Well-" Biana started, but Fitz cut her off with a loud "NO!" and she frowned.

"How about I pick?" I suggested. "We could play a human game that you don't know." I could see Sophie squirm. "Nothing like that! I do _not_ want to be in the middle of any of _that_." Ro grinned .

"But we do!"

"NO!" Sophie and I yelled at the same time. Ro laughed but leaned back in the wall.

"How about," I rubbed my chin, "Last Man Standing!" They all looked at each other confused, even Sophie.

"Oh, come on Soph, you've never played Last Man Standing?" She shook her head. "Well, what happens is there's one person that's it, and the rest of the people run around and find places to hide. Then, whoever they tag is it with them, and the last person standing wins!" Everyone thought about it. ( **I played this with my cousin but I know this wasn't the actual name they called it, so I just picked a random name** )

"I'm in!" Sophie said. The room echoed with agreements.

"Who's it?" I asked.

"Ro!" Everyone shouted.

"Me? Why me?"

"You said you wanted in on the fun. Well, you're in," Biana told her. Ro rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But only because I know I'm going to get all of you within the first five minutes."

"Well, it's best to play in the dark," I explained. Keefe pointed outside. I followed his gaze and saw that it was in fact dark. "Well, let's play I guess." Everyone jumped up, squealing with excitement. The goblins had to come too and follow everyone they were assigned with.

"You'll give away our hiding spots!" I whined.

"Not if I can help it," Biana said, smiling at me.

"Wait, are abilities allowed?" Linh asked.

"I guess. It will make it more interesting."

"That's totally not fair!" Keefe complained. "You and Biana are Vanishers. And Tam can can use shadows. And Sophie can track thoughts."

"Oh stop being such a crybaby and let's play!" I said. "Ro, go over to the gates and count." I turned to Gourd. "You go with Keefe since Ro's playing." He groaned and mumbled something about "she won't listen" and walked grumpily to Keefe. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder's best he could and said, "Don't worry Gigantor number 2, we're gonna have a lot of fun." Gourd sighed.

Ro started counting and we all went separate ways. Biana dragged me with her, her bodyguard and Viella running behind us.

"Concentrate really hard and hold Viella's hand," she whispered to me. I nodded and listened to what she said. My nose scrunched up as I tried to focus, and I gripped Viella's hand quickly. Viella and I were invisible, and Biana grabbed my hand and her bodyguards. We were all invisible now and started making our way to a hiding spot when Ro yelled, "I'm coming!"

After a couple of minutes, she found everyone except Biana and I. We smiled and bowed, waving our hands and pretending we were celebrities while everyone booed.

"All right, all right. I call rematch," Ro said. "Who's it now?"

"Whoever you found first." Her eyes went to Dex. He looked down at his feet.

"Well, it was hard to hide!" Dex groaned and walked over with a goblin at his heels and started counting. Biana and I went and hid somewhere else, laughing quietly. As we were watching everyone pass, I heard rustling in the bushes. Viella and Biana's bodyguard perked up and unsheathed their swords. I held on tighter to Biana when Viella whispered, "Stay invisible."

Biana whispered something to me, but I couldn't hear her over my pounding heart. Dex ran up to us, his mouth forming words before he noticed the goblins creeping closer and closer to the bushes. He turned back around and ran off. Viella had her sword in front of her and yelled, "Show yourself!" I whimpered and hugged Biana, feeling like a little kid. The rustling stopped abruptly and Viella stepped closer. "I said show yourself!" Dex, followed by the rest of the group, came back into view and I ran for Sophie. I only appeared when I neared her, and she grabbed ahold of me. Everyone got in front. Biana showed up beside me.

Suddenly, a figure rolled out of the bushes, panting and covered in sweat. Everyone stared. Finally, Dex whispered, "Bex?"


	2. The Ditching Spot

**Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, so bear with me here. These chapters are pretty short, but it should be a good length story. As of right now I haven't finished it yet. I am very new to this website so I'm still getting the hang of it. Please enjoy and leave a review of what you think! It's about Sophie's sister! I have no idea how to freaking work this so I don't know where to put the summary soooooooo…. just read please lol.**

 **Chapter 1**

My heart was beating in my ears. People were pointing at me, whispering things. Is this what it was like for the blonde haired girl beside me?

"Don't pay attention to them. Don't worry, we're almost to the cafeteria," Sophie- my apparently older sister - whispered in my ear. I nodded, keeping my head down. The events of the past week replayed in my mind. I was with my mom and dad- or who I thought was my mom and dad - when a strange, smelly, old guy showed up at my door. Mom answered politely, and he introduced himself as Mr. Forkle. They got along well, and before I knew what was happening, my parents were knocked out and Mr. Forkle was telling me something about elves and a Project Moonlark and Sophie Foster. Too much information.

He took me here, and now I'm with my 14-year-old sister Sophie. We don't look too much alike. My hair is more of a dirty- blonde, but our eyes. The only brown eyes in all of the Lost Cities. Yep, I was her sister. This Mr. Forkle dude still hasn't explained everything. Sophie said that's usually how it is. So I just had to suck it up and deal with it. We got to the cafeteria, and my heart began pounding faster. I was about to meet Sophie's friends. What if they didn't like me? What if they thought I was weird? I mean, how are they gonna like a 12-year-old girl who knew nothing trailing along?

Sophie led me to a table that already had 4 people sitting there.

"Kassie, these are my friends. Biana, Dex, Fitz, and Keefe." I looked at all of them. Their eyes were all different versions of blue. Well, except Fitz and Biana. They both had the beautiful shade of teal eyes.

"Geez, Foster. Putting me last. How dare you?" The boy named Keefe asked. He had blonde hair that was perfectly styled, and icy-blue eyes. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Guys, this is my sister, Kasper." I waved shyly. They all smiled and waved at me. My eyes stopped on Fitz.

"So that's the movie-worthy smile you were telling me about," I said to Sophie. Her eyes went wide and she blushed. Keefe snorted, and Dex and Biana were practically doubled over. Fitz blushed too.

"I already like her," Keefe said, giving me a high five.

"Kas- Kassie, I don't know what you're talking about." Sophie's face was beet red, and she was staring daggers at me. I avoided her eyes, scared I would turn to stone or something.

"Well, um, how- how did you get here?" Fitz asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"It's a long story," I replied.

"We've got time," Keefe told me. Sophie shot me one more glare before sitting down, motioning for me to sit next to her. I was in the middle of everyone. Keefe and Biana on one side of me and Sophie on the other while Dex and Fitz were sitting across.

"Well…" I told the whole story. They hung onto every word I said, like I was telling them their future. When I was done, they all sat back.

"Mr. Forkle still won't tell us what's going on. All he said was that it was urgent she got here. Now, she's staying with us," Sophie added

"If you're anything like Foster, you're gonna be a handful." He playfully nudged Sophie behind me.

"She is. When we were walking up the steps to my room, she fell and somehow tumbled _up_ the steps." Everyone laughed, and my cheeks burned. I gave Sophie a look: _I'm gonna get you back._

"Well, I don't know about any of you, but I wanna know Mini- Foster's powers," Keefe said.

"Mini- Foster?" I asked.

"Yep."

"There's no trying to escape. Once Keefe calls you a nickname, it sticks forever," Sophie told me. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Well, I'm not a Tele- thing if that's what you're wondering," I told them. "I have a couple like Sophie though."

"Oooo, so she's also like a Mini- Moonlark," Keefe interrupted.

"Will you let me finish please?" I demanded. He put his hands up and mock surrender and turned toward the rest of his friends.

"Fiesty," I heard him whisper.

"Well, one power is Technopathy." Dex's eyes lit up, and Sophie smiled. She had told me he would be excited. "Another is a Vanisher." This time it was Biana who smiled. "And finally, a Mesmer." All fell silent. My heart started beating again.

"She's going to get trained," Sophie said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "By a mentor and Grady." Keefe nodded slowly.

"Has she, you know, used it yet?" Fitz asked. Sophie shot him a glare and said, "Not on purpose. She did it once and got really scared. She hasn't used it since."

"So she already knows how to control it?" Keefe questioned.

"Kind of. Grady thinks it was fear that fueled her. She's definitely still getting trained." I kept my head down. I was scared. Grady had explained to me that people might not take it well, and I should be careful who I say it too, but I didn't expect everyone to look at me like they were afraid.

"You're scaring her," Sophie hissed at them.

"Sorry, it's just, a Mesmer?" Fitz whispered. "Isn't that a power hard to control? And having a 12- year- old have it?"

"I'm right here you know!" I almost shouted. They all looked at me. "I don't like it when people talk like I'm not here. Sophie's parents do it a lot."

"That reminds me!" Dex said. "Are Edaline and Grady gonna, you know.."

"They're thinking about it," Sophie said. He nodded.

"Well, is Mini- Foster gonna join us at Everglen after school?" Keefe asked.

"As far as I know. But, you know Mr. Forkle. He could always jump in-"

"Like I am now?" A voice interrupted. We all jumped, and I let out a yelp. I turned and saw my princicpal. Or how they call it, Magnate Leto.

"You're not Forkle," I said.

"Oh yes, I forgot about Ms. Jones here. I have some explaining obviously but for now, I want Ms. Foster and Ms. Jones in my office." I looked at Sophie with wide eyes, and she nodded.

"Well, see you later hopefully." We waved and Sophie took my shaking hand as we followed Magnate Leto through Foxfire. When we got inside he told us to sit. I dropped on the chair quickly, still shaking.

"Now, the Collective and I have talked and decided we might as well tell you this." My mouth was dry, and I didn't even question who the Collective was at the moment. Sophie looked nervously at me. Magnate Leto's eyes shifted to Sophie, to me, Sophie, then back to me.

"Oh just tell us already!" It took me a moment to realize it was my voice. Magnate Leto studied me and finally said, "You, Kasper Jones, are our other Moonlark."

 **Chapter 2**

"What's a Moonlark?" I looked at Sophie, who was now completely pale. Magnate Leto looked at us sympathetically. "Hello? Anyone gonna answer my question?"

"It's um- a project," Sophie told me in a hushed voice.

"That doesn't really tell me anything," I replied.

"Magnate Leto, can I talk to you for a moment. Alone?" Sophie asked. It might've been my imagination but I could've sworn I saw a flash of fear in his eyes as he said, "Of course." Sophie nodded towards the door and I quickly rushed out, running into someone.

"You really are Foster's sister," Keefe said. I was inches away from the ground, but he had caught the back of my shirt and helped me to my feet. He noticed my wide eyes and confused look. "What happened?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." I looked behind my shoulder at the closed door, and could hear a raised voice. "But Sophie didn't seem too happy." Keefe heard the noise too and whistled.

"Did she want you to go home or what?"

"Again, I'm not sure. She just said she wants to talk to him alone." Sophie's yell echoed out of the room and I cringed. "I don't want to go back in there though if it's that bad." Keefe chuckled and grabbed my arm.

"Follow me to a quieter place," he said.

"I think I have to go to class. And so do you."

"If you were talking to Magnate Leto, you're excused. And any excuse for ditching is cool with me." I rolled my eyes. This guy was going to be hard to handle. He took me to a bench in an empty hallway. All of the walls were white. "Welcome to my ditching spot!" He waved his arms around dramatically. Keefe plopped down on the bench, pulling me down with him. I landed with a loud grunt.

"Ow!" I swatted at his arm and he dodged, laughing.

"Easy Mini- Foster. Didn't mean to hurt you." I narrowed my eyes at him as he sat back down. "So what did Magnate Leto say?"

"Something weird. Like I said, I don't know what it means, but something about a Moonlark." Keefe's smile dropped.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Well, I think his exact words were- wait, should I be telling you this? He only called me and Sophie." Keefe grabbed my shoulders.

"No, you're not dropping out! I need to know now!" He stopped and dropped his hands at the sight of my wide eyes. "Sorry. It's just, that word is kind of important, and when it's used in a meeting, it can mean business." I bit my lip, trying to figure out if I should tell him.

"Maybe Sophie will tell you. I don't want to get in trouble." Right on cue I could hear stomping and turned to find my sister red in the face and looking accusingly at Keefe.

"I was worried sick you ran off! Or- or- or something else!" She reached down and hugged me, and I sat real still. What the heck was going on?

"How did you know I took her?" Keefe asked, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I didn't! I had to track down her thoughts!" Sophie hissed. Her grip got tighter and I eventually had to say, "Sophie, I need to breathe you know." She let go and I sucked in a bunch of air.

"We could hear you yelling," Keefe told her. She glanced down at me and then looked back to Keefe.

"We need everyone after school. And I mean _everyone."_ Keefe nodded, and I could hear him gulp. "Well, I'm taking Kassie to class. You need to get to class too. I can't have you in detention today." Keefe fanned the air around him.

"I can tell. I'm getting major worry and fear. And of course a little bit of lovesick feelings, but that's completely normal when it comes to me." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Just get to class, Keefe," she said through a smile.

"I'm going, I'm going." He was frowning, but right before he left he winked at Sophie and smiled. As we walked away I asked, "You like him, don't you?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Her cheeks were blushing again and I laughed.

"Wow, Sophie. You have a major love triangle going on." Her eyes narrowed.

"Do not become Keefe. I don't need two. Besides, there is no love triangle." I laughed again.

"Believe what you want to believe," I said. Sophie sighed and muttered something, and I could catch something about "little sisters". That's when I remembered she had another little sister. Amy I think her name was. It was weird thinking about that. My sister having a completely different family than me. I guess that's what it felt for her and Amy too. She walked me to a room and wished me good luck. I swallowed and took a deep breath. They told me I would have my first Mesmer session today. I forgot who they said I would have it with. I walked in the door and found a woman who looked to be in her late 20s sitting at a desk. She looked up. She had dark black hair pulled up into a tight bun, and wore a uniform sort of like mine.

"Hello. I'm Lady Torressa. I'll be your mentor." She had a dull voice that seemed to lack emotion. That couldn't mean anything good. "So you're our new elf I assume." I nodded weakly. "Another one who grew up with humans." She crinkled her nose, and I didn't miss the fact she said humans like they were some foul smelling food she hated. "Well, let's get on with it then. Let's start with the basics: What is a Mesmer?"

 **Chapter 3**

I had to practically drag myself to the Leapmaster.

"Hard day?" A voice asked. I looked up from the ground and saw Dex standing there. I nodded.

"I didn't know being an elf was so hard!" I sighed.

"Well, it has it's disadvantages. For example, Foxfire." I giggled. "Don't worry though, you'll get the hang of it. It's always tough you're first year." I frowned. I was the oldest first year. Sophie said it was because I'm not used to any of my powers. Except Technopathy. I used that one all the time. Not like it was very voluntary. Whenever I saw or touched a piece of technology, knowledge of it just kind of flowed through me.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked.

"She had to go get some people. She asked me to stay and wait for you." My eyebrows scrunched together.

"Everyone else went with her?"

"No, they're here. Just, a little farther away." As soon as he finished his sentence Biana came up behind me.

"Hey Kasper," she said

"Kassie," I corrected. "I don't like being called Kasper." She nodded.

"Ok then. Hey Kassie," she said. "Dex." She looked back to me. "How was your first day?"

"Terrible. Everything's so difficult. I mean, what's the point of bottling a tornado? Or studying the stars? Or anything! And don't forget my first day of course had to collide with the Exillium training." Biana and Dex laughed at my outburst and that made me even madder. "I don't know how to levitate. Or make things burst. I don't know how to do anything you magic elves do!"

"Woah, Mini- Foster's mad. Watch out, she might kill you with her adorably tiny glare." I turned around and saw Keefe. "Yep, just like your sister's chipmunk glare." I huffed and plopped on the floor. Biana and Dex were laughing so hard, tears were forming.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Fitz asked as he neared us.

"Mini- Foster's mad, and we're making it worse." I scowled at him. "See, she's so scary with her tiny Foster face." Fitz chuckled.

"Give her a break. She's probably had a rough day."

"She has. You should've heard her ranting about it. It was hilarious," Dex said. I quickly vanished and earned a chorus of gasps. "Where did she go-OW!" Dex exclaimed. I flicked his ear from behind him and reappeared.

"Ha!" I said. "Didn't expect that did you?" Dex looked actually hurt as he rubbed his ear, and I almost felt bad. Almost.

"Well, on another note," Fitz said, "Sophie said she has everyone we need already there."

"How do you know?" I asked him. He tapped his head.

"Oh yeah, Mini- Foster doesn't know about the whole Sophie and Fitz being Cognates and how he knows everything she does!" Keefe exclaimed. He leaned in and whispered, "You're going to regret ever being friends with us when he starts that speech."

"Come on! Sophie said it was urgent!" Fitz yelled. I stepped in to the Leapmaster with Fitz and Biana, and couldn't help but laugh at Dex and Keefe arguing about how close they were. I clutched my nexus (actually Fitz's old one, which is also Sophie's I guess) while Fitz and Keefe said, "Everglen!"

 **oOoOoOoO0**

I was blinded by the gates. I hadn't been here. Not yet.

"My eyes!" I shouted. Fitz laughed and took my hand away from my eyes.

"You get used to it," he told me. Biana helped me to them, and I was met by a huge hug from Sophie.

"Ow! What is it with you and hugging?" I asked, but my voice was muffled by her uniform.

"Sorry." She partially let go of me, but kept her hands on my shoulders. "How was your first day?" Before I could answer, someone else spoke. In my exact voice.

"Oh it was horrible! Why do elves have to do all of this? I'll never be as good of an elf as Keefe!" I whirled around and saw Keefe with his hand on his forehead in a dramatic pose. He was also levitating off the ground, so he could lay and not be on the grass. I stuck out my tongue and turned back to Sophie, who was trying to hide a smile.

"So, bad?" I nodded. "I'm sorry. Luckily, Edaline made some desserts and-" I took off, leaving my new friends and sister behind in a cloud of dust.

"Kassie! Wait for us!" Biana yelled. I ignored them and ran through the door, trying to find Sophie's adoptive mother and her delicious food. I found the mallowmelt and ran right to it.

"So you're Sophie's sister?" A voice like Fitz's asked above me. I wiped the chocolate off my mouth and looked up to find an exact replica of Fitz, just older. I nodded. "You act like her." His eyes locked with mine. "And have the same eyes." He held out a hand. "I'm Alden Vacker, Fitz and Biana's father." I choked on my food.

"You're their father? I thought you were their brother!" I yelled a little too loudly. Alden laughed. Sophie and Fitz burst through the door, quickly followed by the rest of the group.

"Kassie! We told you to wait!" Sophie caught the chocolate around my mouth and the mallowmelt in my hands and laughed. "Should've known." I shrugged innocently.

"What can I say, your mom is _amazing_ at baking!"

"Wait till you try ours," Biana told me. I grinned.

"I can't!" I jumped up and down. I loved food. Especially elvin food. Well, except the fact I had to give up meat. Sophie grabbed a napkin and handed it to me. I shook my head and licked my lips instead. Keefe laughed at me, and I smiled a little. I always loved making people laugh. Unless I was trying to be serious. Sophie rolled her eyes, but a smile was tugging at her lips.

"You better sit down. The whole Collective is here," Alden told us. Fitz, Keefe, Biana, and Dex shared a confused look. I took Sophie's hand and followed her to the couch. I nearly screamed when I saw everyone. There were normal people, like Mr. Forkle, a woman and a man. But there was also a guy who looked nearly invisible and a… poodle? **(Forgive me if there are other members my mind went blank sorry lol)**. Edaline and Grady took seats next to me and Sophie. Edaline gripped my hand tightly.

"As we've already told Sophie, our new elf is in fact our other Moonlark." Mr. Forkle announced. Everyone froze and a couple of gasps echoed throughout the room. I wanted to say 'I still don't know what the heck that means', but judging from everyone's faces, it didn't seem like the best idea.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked from behind us.

"Well, when we made the Project Moonlark, we were afraid it wouldn't work out. We decided as a Collective we would make a backup, so we decided to make a second just in case. We got the same DNA and made her have different powers so they would make a team if the situation ever arise." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You're saying I'm an experiment?" I asked quietly. Fitz put a hand on my shoulder and Sophie gripped my other hand.

"Well, yes."

"I'm just a backup?" Tears filled my eyes. They weren't sad tears though. They were angry tears. "You made me in case your other little experiment didn't work out! Then, gave me to people who I thought were my parents for 12 years, just to come and get me because you need me for God knows what and tell me everything I ever knew was a lie!" The words were shooting out of my mouth, whether I wanted them to or not.

"It's not that we need you for anything right now. Not exactly." Mr. Forkle looked at each and every one of us before he finally said, "Somehow, the Neverseen have found out that Kasper exists."

 **Chapter 4**

"What's the Neverseen?" I asked, breaking the silence. Sophie gripped my hand tighter, and even Fitz held on to my shoulder more tightly.

"People you don't want to meet," Keefe said, now behind me as well. He reached out for my other shoulder and held on, like someone was about to come in and grab me. A boy and a girl with silver tips came closer to me. The boy looked scary, as if he was ready to fight anything.

The girl had a softer expression, but still, she looked strong. Grady reached over.

"What do we do?" Grady asked.

"Well, after much discussion, we decided all bodyguards will be placed with their former people and Kasper will be getting two for extra precaution." The room erupted in chaos from the people around me. Saying things like "We just got rid of the bodygaurds!" and "How will that stop the Neverseen!" I heard Grady yell "We need to keep Kasper safe!"

I slid down into the couch, more afraid than before. These Neverseen people had to be bad for their reactions, and if they were assigning us bodyguards.

"I want everyone to go back to their homes now and only leave if absolutely neccessary. Especially Ms. Jones." Mr. Forkle yelled over them. Keefe and Fitz didn't make any move to let go.

"I don't think leaving Kassie is such a good idea," Biana said.

"Yeah. I don't even know the kid, but I do _not_ feel like leaving her is the best option," the boy with silver bangs agreed.

"The goblins are at your houses and Ro will be with Keefe." Mr. Forkle looked at me. "I assure you she will be safe with the people I have chosen." Keefe cautiously let go followed by Fitz. I haven't even known these people for a day, and they wanted to protect me. This wasn't good. Edaline stood up, still holding my hand. Sophie stood up with me, Grady next to her.

"We will talk more later. We need to build

protections though!" Mr. Forkle shouted over the still talking crowd. We walked outside and everyone gave me a hug.

"See you at school Mini- Foster," Keefe told me through a forced smirk. Sophie, her parents, and I walked outside of the gates. Grady held out a Light Leaper and we let the light carry us home.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ok, one thing at a time!" Grady yelled after I pummeled them all with a thousand questions.

"Ok, fine. Who's the Neverseen and why are they so dangerous?" I asked. Sophie looked at her parents.

"Want me to explain?" She asked them. Grady and Edaline shrugged. My sister turned to me and gestured for me to sit down. "Kassie, the Neverseen aren't good people."

"I can see that."

"They've done horrible things. Starting with kidnapping me and Dex and ending with kidnapping and torturing my human parents." My eyes widened with fear. Kidnapping? Torturing? "And now, you. Kassie, these people are dangerous. _Very_ dangerous. If you get put into their hands, they could do a lot of things."

"We don't want to know what though," Grady said. "That's why the Collective is taking such precautions. To keep you safe."

"Ok, so why does everyone need a bodyguard though?"

"The Neverseen could take us and interrogate us. And we won't be any use to you if we're taken." I put my head in my hands.

"Why would they want me?"

"Like I said, many things. The major one being they could use you for themselves," Sophie answered. I felt like I was going to cry again, but I didn't want to be a baby. I took a deep breath and looked at Sophie. "Tell you what. I'll talk to Mr. Forkle and see if we can't arrange a sleepover at Everglen tomorrow. We can invite everyone and take our mind off things."

"We will also be there if that happens," Sandor- Sophie's goblin bodyguard - said, pointing towards my bodyguards, Gourd and Viella. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I know. And ruin all the fun." I giggled at that, but Sandor didn't seem too happy.

"Why don't you two go up to your room. I bet you have some homework," Edaline suggested. As of right now, I was sharing a room with Sophie. I wasn't complaining. Her room took up the entire third floor! But, I also had to share her bed, which is kind of weird. They said if I decided to stay here- which most likely I was since my big sister was here -they would get me my own bed. I was alright for now. Sophie and I walked to her room, followed by 3 squeaky voiced goblins, and started our homework. Within the first minute I was groaning and wanted to take a nap. Sophie laughed and dug an Imparter out of her drawer.

"Mr. Forkle," she commanded. A couple of moments later Mr. Forkle's face popped onto the screen. She told him about her idea, and with a little persauding, he said yes. Of course, all of us had to have our bodyguards. Afterwards, she called all of her friends telepathically and told me the good news.

"You'll love this. It's gonna be so much fun!" I smiled at my sister, excited to have something to ease my nerves. And to be able to hang out with my new friends.

 **Chapter 5**

The next day at Foxfire was just as rough. It couldn't have been any slower. I just wanted school to be over so I could go to Everglen and hang out. Why did elves have to go to school?

Finally, after what felt like eternity, the day was over. I brought my bag to school, so Sophie and I could go straight there. I practically sprinted to the Leapmaster.

"Awww, Mini- Foster's happy to hang out with me! I'm flattered but, I think I'll stick with the real Foster," Keefe said, draping an arm around Sophie. She shook it off and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ignore Keefe. I'm glad you're excited," Sophie told me, giving me a hug. Squeaky pants were trailing behind me, and Gourd and Viella came into view.

"You….. can't… run….. Off….. Like…..that," Viella scolded between pants.

"Why not? It's fun watching you two panic and run after me," I replied smiling, which earned a glare from both of them.

"You really are just like Sophie," Sandor said. He looked over at Gourd and Viella. "I pity you." Sophie and I laughed. Biana came walking up with Fitz, Dex.. The goblins were normal right now, but someone else caught my eye. Was that a…. Monster?

"I'm an ogre new girl. Stop staring at me," it said. "Name's Ro. You got one?" I nodded.

"Kassie," I said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Kassie. Welcome to sparkle town." She looked at Keefe. "You ran off." He shrugged.

"You've been up my butt all day. What's a guy got to do to get some privacy?" Ro looked over at Sophie.

"Mhhhmm. Privacy." Sophie blushed and tried to hide behind her hair, and I nudged her, wiggling my eyebrows. She gave me a look: _I'm warning you._ I giggled and looked back at the others.

"Can we please go! I want to have some fun!" I whined. Keefe laughed at me.

"Chill, Mini- Foster. You're very impatient." I narrowed my eyes and he laughed again. "Just except the fact you can't look scary. You still look like a little angry chipmunk." I vanished and walked up to him. He looked around, but I was already kicking him in the shin. I reappeared as he yelped out and walked back to Sophie.

"Who's the chipmunk now, Squeaky?" Fitz and Dex snorted.

"Dude, your sister is very mean," Keefe said to Sophie. I smiled big, making it known that I already knew that.

"Oooo, I like her," Ro said, coming up to me. "You and I will make great friends."

"Let's go to Everglen now. Come one! Mom's making mallowmelt," Biana announced. I jumped in the Leapmaster with Sophie and my bodyguards. Keefe, Fitz, Biana, and Dex had to go in the other one.

"We will be there straight away," Sandor growled.

"Uh huh," I muttered. Then, Fitz and I yelled, "Everglen!"

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Again, the gates blinded me. Alden and a woman who looked just like Biana were at the gates waiting. They pulled everyone into a hug, but I hung back.

"Hello, Kassie. It's nice to see you again," Alden said. I nodded at him. "This is my wife, Della." Della waved and smiled at me.

"It's very nice to meet you Kassie. We've heard about you from Fitz and Biana." I smiled shyly, staying right beside Sophie. More goblins and Ro appeared beside us. Sandor immediately took his place on the other side of Sophie.

"Lighten up, Sandor," a goblin with blonde hair said, walking beside him. "She's got other people to take care of her too."

"Grizel," Sophie whispered, reading my mind. Maybe she was. I nodded and watched Sandor soften up.

"Good job," Grizel said through a grin. She booped his nose and walked by Fitz. I stifled a laugh.

"Let's go inside. I've got mallowmelt waiting," Della said in a sing-song voice. Keefe grabbed my arm when I tried to take off running.

"You have to stay with us." He laughed. "You should be ashamed. Leaving your most awesome friend for food." I raised an eyebrow.

"If I had to choose my most awesome friend, it certainly wouldn't be you," I teased. He clutched his heart like I actually wounded him.

"That was harsh, Mini- Foster. Harsh." I laughed and followed Della and Alden inside. This time, I really got a look at this place. It was amazing. Much bigger than Havenfield.

"I know. Isn't my house amazing?" Biana asked. I rolled my eyes, but it was true. I saw the boy and girl with silver tips on their hair sitting on the couch.

"Hey, it's Sophie's sister again!" The girl exclaimed. She jumped off the couch and ran to me. I shut my eyes tightly and put my hands in front of me, expecting to be knocked over. But all that happened was the girl saying, "I'm Linh. That's my twin brother, Tam." She pointed to the boy, who just nodded at me. He had the same send- chills-down-your-spine-look. "Forgive him. He's not very friendly at first. But then you'll find out he's actually just a big teddy bear who wants to act tough." Tam glared at her, but all she did was smile.

"I never got to actually meet you yesterday. You know, with the whole urgent meeting thing."

"Yeah, I get it." Sophie nudged me. "I'm Kassie."

"Awesome to meet you, Kassie." A smile stayed on her face. I looked over at Tam, who was studying me.

"I want to do a shadow reading," he said. Linh's smile disappeared.

"Tam, no. She's a kid." I was hiding behind Sophie now, not knowing what a shadow reading was. And not wanting to find out.

"You can never be too sure."

"Tam, she's my sister. She's fine," Sophie said, holding my arm.

"Only those who refuse shadow readings-"

"Are people who have things to hide. Yeah, we already know that Bangs Boy," Keefe interrupted. "But she's not refusing. We are." Tam rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt."

"No," Sophie and Linh demanded.

"It's fine," I said, standing up straighter. I wasn't going to be a scared little kid. "If he wants to do a shadow thing, let him." Tam sat up.

"See, she's not refusing," Keefe pointed out.

"You're right, she's agreeing." Tam pointed to the spot in front of him. "Come one. Swear it doesn't hurt."

"That's what doctors say before they give you a shot," I said. Tam's brows furrowed. "Nevermind. Just hurry up and do it." Alden and Della were in the kitchen, either not aware what was going on or ignoring it. Suddenly, shadows crept toward me and I let out a whimper. I wanted to run, but I had to stay put. Tam closed his eyes, but somehow I still felt like he was staring at me. After a few moments he opened his eyes, the shadows crept away, and he said "She's normal."

"I told you," Sophie said, pulling me back to her. I swear, she was the most protective sister ever. Not that I had another sister to compare her with. Tam just shrugged.

"Mallowmelt!" I shouted, seeing it laying on the counter. I dashed to it, almost knocking Fitz and Sophie down. I scrambled up on the stool and ate it. "This is even better than Edaline's!" I paused. "Don't tell her I said that." Della laughed.

"I've always been told my mallowmelt is good," she said. Sophie sat down next to me, Fitz and Keefe next to her. Of course, Keefe was the closest. Dex sat beside me and looked like he was about to explode.

"Do you need something?" I asked with a mouthful.

"It's just that, I've been dying to talk to you about your Technopathy but haven't had a chance," he said. He sighed, looking like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, how good at it are you?"

"Oh, Technonerd, scared little Kassie's better than you?" Tam teased.

"No, I just want to know."

"What's the definition of great?"

"Well, knowing everything about everything."

"Than that." Keefe and Tam laughed while I stuffed my face with more mallowmelt.

"Save some for us, Kassie," Fitz laughed, moving my hand away from getting my third piece. I looked longingly at the plate in front of us, then at Fitz. I put on my best puppy dog eyes. "No, stop it." He pointed at me. "Kassie I mean it. Don't do that to me." I pouted and sniffled for extra effect. "Ugh, fine. Take a third." I smiled and reached for the plate.

"Really, Fitz. You're gonna let her win that easily?" Keefe asked.

"Well, she pulled the whole puppy- dog eyes thing on me. She's as evil as Biana." I cackled menacingly, rubbing my hands together like a villain. Fitz smiled. "Maybe worse."

"Nah, she's just mischevious," Sophie explained, ruffling my hair. "Her and Keefe are probably going to pull some pranks together." Keefe smiled.

"Yes! Pranking buddy!" He held out his hand, and with a sigh I gave him a high five. "We are so pulling some tonight!"

"I'm cool with that as long as they don't involve me!" Biana exclaimed. I looked at her.

"I found our first victim."

"Do it and I swear I will hit you with my hairbrush." I smirked at her. Keefe smiled at me.

"She's definitely my best friend now."

"What about me?" Fitz asked defensively.

"Eh, you have to earn it." Fitz looked at him incrediously, then looked at Sophie.

"I'm pretty sure you've created a monster with those two." Sophie laughed.

"Probably."

"I vote for our first game!" Biana yelled once we were upstairs. We laid sleeping bags all around the floor. I was in the middle of Sophie and Keefe. Keefe said he had to sit beside his pranking buddy. We finally persuaded the goblins to stay outside with help from Grizel, but Ro insisted on staying.

"I want in on the fun!" She had said.

"No way. Last time you picked Truth or Dare, and well, we know how that worked out,"

Fitz said.

"I don't," I pointed out.

"We keep forgetting about Mini- Foster. Well they do." Keefe nudged my arm and I rolled my eyes.

"Well-" Biana started, but Fitz cut her off with a loud "NO!" and she frowned.

"How about I pick?" I suggested. "We could play a human game that you don't know." I could see Sophie squirm. "Nothing like that! I do _not_ want to be in the middle of any of _that_." Ro grinned .

"But we do!"

"NO!" Sophie and I yelled at the same time. Ro laughed but leaned back in the wall.

"How about," I rubbed my chin, "Last Man Standing!" They all looked at each other confused, even Sophie.

"Oh, come on Soph, you've never played Last Man Standing?" She shook her head. "Well, what happens is there's one person that's it, and the rest of the people run around and find places to hide. Then, whoever they tag is it with them, and the last person standing wins!" Everyone thought about it. ( **I played this with my cousin but I know this wasn't the actual name they called it, so I just picked a random name** )

"I'm in!" Sophie said. The room echoed with agreements.

"Who's it?" I asked.

"Ro!" Everyone shouted.

"Me? Why me?"

"You said you wanted in on the fun. Well, you're in," Biana told her. Ro rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But only because I know I'm going to get all of you within the first five minutes."

"Well, it's best to play in the dark," I explained. Keefe pointed outside. I followed his gaze and saw that it was in fact dark. "Well, let's play I guess." Everyone jumped up, squealing with excitement. The goblins had to come too and follow everyone they were assigned with.

"You'll give away our hiding spots!" I whined.

"Not if I can help it," Biana said, smiling at me.

"Wait, are abilities allowed?" Linh asked.

"I guess. It will make it more interesting."

"That's totally not fair!" Keefe complained. "You and Biana are Vanishers. And Tam can can use shadows. And Sophie can track thoughts."

"Oh stop being such a crybaby and let's play!" I said. "Ro, go over to the gates and count." I turned to Gourd. "You go with Keefe since Ro's playing." He groaned and mumbled something about "she won't listen" and walked grumpily to Keefe. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder's best he could and said, "Don't worry Gigantor number 2, we're gonna have a lot of fun." Gourd sighed.

Ro started counting and we all went separate ways. Biana dragged me with her, her bodyguard and Viella running behind us.

"Concentrate really hard and hold Viella's hand," she whispered to me. I nodded and listened to what she said. My nose scrunched up as I tried to focus, and I gripped Viella's hand quickly. Viella and I were invisible, and Biana grabbed my hand and her bodyguards. We were all invisible now and started making our way to a hiding spot when Ro yelled, "I'm coming!"

After a couple of minutes, she found everyone except Biana and I. We smiled and bowed, waving our hands and pretending we were celebrities while everyone booed.

"All right, all right. I call rematch," Ro said. "Who's it now?"

"Whoever you found first." Her eyes went to Dex. He looked down at his feet.

"Well, it was hard to hide!" Dex groaned and walked over with a goblin at his heels and started counting. Biana and I went and hid somewhere else, laughing quietly. As we were watching everyone pass, I heard rustling in the bushes. Viella and Biana's bodyguard perked up and unsheathed their swords. I held on tighter to Biana when Viella whispered, "Stay invisible."

Biana whispered something to me, but I couldn't hear her over my pounding heart. Dex ran up to us, his mouth forming words before he noticed the goblins creeping closer and closer to the bushes. He turned back around and ran off. Viella had her sword in front of her and yelled, "Show yourself!" I whimpered and hugged Biana, feeling like a little kid. The rustling stopped abruptly and Viella stepped closer. "I said show yourself!" Dex, followed by the rest of the group, came back into view and I ran for Sophie. I only appeared when I neared her, and she grabbed ahold of me. Everyone got in front. Biana showed up beside me.

Suddenly, a figure rolled out of the bushes, panting and covered in sweat. Everyone stared. Finally, Dex whispered, "Bex?"


	3. The Neverseen?

**Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, so bear with me here. These chapters are pretty short, but it should be a good length story. As of right now I haven't finished it yet. I am very new to this website so I'm still getting the hang of it. Please enjoy and leave a review of what you think! It's about Sophie's sister! I have no idea how to freaking work this so I don't know where to put the summary soooooooo…. just read please lol.**

 **Chapter 1**

My heart was beating in my ears. People were pointing at me, whispering things. Is this what it was like for the blonde haired girl beside me?

"Don't pay attention to them. Don't worry, we're almost to the cafeteria," Sophie- my apparently older sister - whispered in my ear. I nodded, keeping my head down. The events of the past week replayed in my mind. I was with my mom and dad- or who I thought was my mom and dad - when a strange, smelly, old guy showed up at my door. Mom answered politely, and he introduced himself as Mr. Forkle. They got along well, and before I knew what was happening, my parents were knocked out and Mr. Forkle was telling me something about elves and a Project Moonlark and Sophie Foster. Too much information.

He took me here, and now I'm with my 14-year-old sister Sophie. We don't look too much alike. My hair is more of a dirty- blonde, but our eyes. The only brown eyes in all of the Lost Cities. Yep, I was her sister. This Mr. Forkle dude still hasn't explained everything. Sophie said that's usually how it is. So I just had to suck it up and deal with it. We got to the cafeteria, and my heart began pounding faster. I was about to meet Sophie's friends. What if they didn't like me? What if they thought I was weird? I mean, how are they gonna like a 12-year-old girl who knew nothing trailing along?

Sophie led me to a table that already had 4 people sitting there.

"Kassie, these are my friends. Biana, Dex, Fitz, and Keefe." I looked at all of them. Their eyes were all different versions of blue. Well, except Fitz and Biana. They both had the beautiful shade of teal eyes.

"Geez, Foster. Putting me last. How dare you?" The boy named Keefe asked. He had blonde hair that was perfectly styled, and icy-blue eyes. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Guys, this is my sister, Kasper." I waved shyly. They all smiled and waved at me. My eyes stopped on Fitz.

"So that's the movie-worthy smile you were telling me about," I said to Sophie. Her eyes went wide and she blushed. Keefe snorted, and Dex and Biana were practically doubled over. Fitz blushed too.

"I already like her," Keefe said, giving me a high five.

"Kas- Kassie, I don't know what you're talking about." Sophie's face was beet red, and she was staring daggers at me. I avoided her eyes, scared I would turn to stone or something.

"Well, um, how- how did you get here?" Fitz asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"It's a long story," I replied.

"We've got time," Keefe told me. Sophie shot me one more glare before sitting down, motioning for me to sit next to her. I was in the middle of everyone. Keefe and Biana on one side of me and Sophie on the other while Dex and Fitz were sitting across.

"Well…" I told the whole story. They hung onto every word I said, like I was telling them their future. When I was done, they all sat back.

"Mr. Forkle still won't tell us what's going on. All he said was that it was urgent she got here. Now, she's staying with us," Sophie added

"If you're anything like Foster, you're gonna be a handful." He playfully nudged Sophie behind me.

"She is. When we were walking up the steps to my room, she fell and somehow tumbled _up_ the steps." Everyone laughed, and my cheeks burned. I gave Sophie a look: _I'm gonna get you back._

"Well, I don't know about any of you, but I wanna know Mini- Foster's powers," Keefe said.

"Mini- Foster?" I asked.

"Yep."

"There's no trying to escape. Once Keefe calls you a nickname, it sticks forever," Sophie told me. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Well, I'm not a Tele- thing if that's what you're wondering," I told them. "I have a couple like Sophie though."

"Oooo, so she's also like a Mini- Moonlark," Keefe interrupted.

"Will you let me finish please?" I demanded. He put his hands up and mock surrender and turned toward the rest of his friends.

"Fiesty," I heard him whisper.

"Well, one power is Technopathy." Dex's eyes lit up, and Sophie smiled. She had told me he would be excited. "Another is a Vanisher." This time it was Biana who smiled. "And finally, a Mesmer." All fell silent. My heart started beating again.

"She's going to get trained," Sophie said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "By a mentor and Grady." Keefe nodded slowly.

"Has she, you know, used it yet?" Fitz asked. Sophie shot him a glare and said, "Not on purpose. She did it once and got really scared. She hasn't used it since."

"So she already knows how to control it?" Keefe questioned.

"Kind of. Grady thinks it was fear that fueled her. She's definitely still getting trained." I kept my head down. I was scared. Grady had explained to me that people might not take it well, and I should be careful who I say it too, but I didn't expect everyone to look at me like they were afraid.

"You're scaring her," Sophie hissed at them.

"Sorry, it's just, a Mesmer?" Fitz whispered. "Isn't that a power hard to control? And having a 12- year- old have it?"

"I'm right here you know!" I almost shouted. They all looked at me. "I don't like it when people talk like I'm not here. Sophie's parents do it a lot."

"That reminds me!" Dex said. "Are Edaline and Grady gonna, you know.."

"They're thinking about it," Sophie said. He nodded.

"Well, is Mini- Foster gonna join us at Everglen after school?" Keefe asked.

"As far as I know. But, you know Mr. Forkle. He could always jump in-"

"Like I am now?" A voice interrupted. We all jumped, and I let out a yelp. I turned and saw my princicpal. Or how they call it, Magnate Leto.

"You're not Forkle," I said.

"Oh yes, I forgot about Ms. Jones here. I have some explaining obviously but for now, I want Ms. Foster and Ms. Jones in my office." I looked at Sophie with wide eyes, and she nodded.

"Well, see you later hopefully." We waved and Sophie took my shaking hand as we followed Magnate Leto through Foxfire. When we got inside he told us to sit. I dropped on the chair quickly, still shaking.

"Now, the Collective and I have talked and decided we might as well tell you this." My mouth was dry, and I didn't even question who the Collective was at the moment. Sophie looked nervously at me. Magnate Leto's eyes shifted to Sophie, to me, Sophie, then back to me.

"Oh just tell us already!" It took me a moment to realize it was my voice. Magnate Leto studied me and finally said, "You, Kasper Jones, are our other Moonlark."

 **Chapter 2**

"What's a Moonlark?" I looked at Sophie, who was now completely pale. Magnate Leto looked at us sympathetically. "Hello? Anyone gonna answer my question?"

"It's um- a project," Sophie told me in a hushed voice.

"That doesn't really tell me anything," I replied.

"Magnate Leto, can I talk to you for a moment. Alone?" Sophie asked. It might've been my imagination but I could've sworn I saw a flash of fear in his eyes as he said, "Of course." Sophie nodded towards the door and I quickly rushed out, running into someone.

"You really are Foster's sister," Keefe said. I was inches away from the ground, but he had caught the back of my shirt and helped me to my feet. He noticed my wide eyes and confused look. "What happened?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." I looked behind my shoulder at the closed door, and could hear a raised voice. "But Sophie didn't seem too happy." Keefe heard the noise too and whistled.

"Did she want you to go home or what?"

"Again, I'm not sure. She just said she wants to talk to him alone." Sophie's yell echoed out of the room and I cringed. "I don't want to go back in there though if it's that bad." Keefe chuckled and grabbed my arm.

"Follow me to a quieter place," he said.

"I think I have to go to class. And so do you."

"If you were talking to Magnate Leto, you're excused. And any excuse for ditching is cool with me." I rolled my eyes. This guy was going to be hard to handle. He took me to a bench in an empty hallway. All of the walls were white. "Welcome to my ditching spot!" He waved his arms around dramatically. Keefe plopped down on the bench, pulling me down with him. I landed with a loud grunt.

"Ow!" I swatted at his arm and he dodged, laughing.

"Easy Mini- Foster. Didn't mean to hurt you." I narrowed my eyes at him as he sat back down. "So what did Magnate Leto say?"

"Something weird. Like I said, I don't know what it means, but something about a Moonlark." Keefe's smile dropped.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Well, I think his exact words were- wait, should I be telling you this? He only called me and Sophie." Keefe grabbed my shoulders.

"No, you're not dropping out! I need to know now!" He stopped and dropped his hands at the sight of my wide eyes. "Sorry. It's just, that word is kind of important, and when it's used in a meeting, it can mean business." I bit my lip, trying to figure out if I should tell him.

"Maybe Sophie will tell you. I don't want to get in trouble." Right on cue I could hear stomping and turned to find my sister red in the face and looking accusingly at Keefe.

"I was worried sick you ran off! Or- or- or something else!" She reached down and hugged me, and I sat real still. What the heck was going on?

"How did you know I took her?" Keefe asked, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I didn't! I had to track down her thoughts!" Sophie hissed. Her grip got tighter and I eventually had to say, "Sophie, I need to breathe you know." She let go and I sucked in a bunch of air.

"We could hear you yelling," Keefe told her. She glanced down at me and then looked back to Keefe.

"We need everyone after school. And I mean _everyone."_ Keefe nodded, and I could hear him gulp. "Well, I'm taking Kassie to class. You need to get to class too. I can't have you in detention today." Keefe fanned the air around him.

"I can tell. I'm getting major worry and fear. And of course a little bit of lovesick feelings, but that's completely normal when it comes to me." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Just get to class, Keefe," she said through a smile.

"I'm going, I'm going." He was frowning, but right before he left he winked at Sophie and smiled. As we walked away I asked, "You like him, don't you?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Her cheeks were blushing again and I laughed.

"Wow, Sophie. You have a major love triangle going on." Her eyes narrowed.

"Do not become Keefe. I don't need two. Besides, there is no love triangle." I laughed again.

"Believe what you want to believe," I said. Sophie sighed and muttered something, and I could catch something about "little sisters". That's when I remembered she had another little sister. Amy I think her name was. It was weird thinking about that. My sister having a completely different family than me. I guess that's what it felt for her and Amy too. She walked me to a room and wished me good luck. I swallowed and took a deep breath. They told me I would have my first Mesmer session today. I forgot who they said I would have it with. I walked in the door and found a woman who looked to be in her late 20s sitting at a desk. She looked up. She had dark black hair pulled up into a tight bun, and wore a uniform sort of like mine.

"Hello. I'm Lady Torressa. I'll be your mentor." She had a dull voice that seemed to lack emotion. That couldn't mean anything good. "So you're our new elf I assume." I nodded weakly. "Another one who grew up with humans." She crinkled her nose, and I didn't miss the fact she said humans like they were some foul smelling food she hated. "Well, let's get on with it then. Let's start with the basics: What is a Mesmer?"

 **Chapter 3**

I had to practically drag myself to the Leapmaster.

"Hard day?" A voice asked. I looked up from the ground and saw Dex standing there. I nodded.

"I didn't know being an elf was so hard!" I sighed.

"Well, it has it's disadvantages. For example, Foxfire." I giggled. "Don't worry though, you'll get the hang of it. It's always tough you're first year." I frowned. I was the oldest first year. Sophie said it was because I'm not used to any of my powers. Except Technopathy. I used that one all the time. Not like it was very voluntary. Whenever I saw or touched a piece of technology, knowledge of it just kind of flowed through me.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked.

"She had to go get some people. She asked me to stay and wait for you." My eyebrows scrunched together.

"Everyone else went with her?"

"No, they're here. Just, a little farther away." As soon as he finished his sentence Biana came up behind me.

"Hey Kasper," she said

"Kassie," I corrected. "I don't like being called Kasper." She nodded.

"Ok then. Hey Kassie," she said. "Dex." She looked back to me. "How was your first day?"

"Terrible. Everything's so difficult. I mean, what's the point of bottling a tornado? Or studying the stars? Or anything! And don't forget my first day of course had to collide with the Exillium training." Biana and Dex laughed at my outburst and that made me even madder. "I don't know how to levitate. Or make things burst. I don't know how to do anything you magic elves do!"

"Woah, Mini- Foster's mad. Watch out, she might kill you with her adorably tiny glare." I turned around and saw Keefe. "Yep, just like your sister's chipmunk glare." I huffed and plopped on the floor. Biana and Dex were laughing so hard, tears were forming.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Fitz asked as he neared us.

"Mini- Foster's mad, and we're making it worse." I scowled at him. "See, she's so scary with her tiny Foster face." Fitz chuckled.

"Give her a break. She's probably had a rough day."

"She has. You should've heard her ranting about it. It was hilarious," Dex said. I quickly vanished and earned a chorus of gasps. "Where did she go-OW!" Dex exclaimed. I flicked his ear from behind him and reappeared.

"Ha!" I said. "Didn't expect that did you?" Dex looked actually hurt as he rubbed his ear, and I almost felt bad. Almost.

"Well, on another note," Fitz said, "Sophie said she has everyone we need already there."

"How do you know?" I asked him. He tapped his head.

"Oh yeah, Mini- Foster doesn't know about the whole Sophie and Fitz being Cognates and how he knows everything she does!" Keefe exclaimed. He leaned in and whispered, "You're going to regret ever being friends with us when he starts that speech."

"Come on! Sophie said it was urgent!" Fitz yelled. I stepped in to the Leapmaster with Fitz and Biana, and couldn't help but laugh at Dex and Keefe arguing about how close they were. I clutched my nexus (actually Fitz's old one, which is also Sophie's I guess) while Fitz and Keefe said, "Everglen!"

 **oOoOoOoO0**

I was blinded by the gates. I hadn't been here. Not yet.

"My eyes!" I shouted. Fitz laughed and took my hand away from my eyes.

"You get used to it," he told me. Biana helped me to them, and I was met by a huge hug from Sophie.

"Ow! What is it with you and hugging?" I asked, but my voice was muffled by her uniform.

"Sorry." She partially let go of me, but kept her hands on my shoulders. "How was your first day?" Before I could answer, someone else spoke. In my exact voice.

"Oh it was horrible! Why do elves have to do all of this? I'll never be as good of an elf as Keefe!" I whirled around and saw Keefe with his hand on his forehead in a dramatic pose. He was also levitating off the ground, so he could lay and not be on the grass. I stuck out my tongue and turned back to Sophie, who was trying to hide a smile.

"So, bad?" I nodded. "I'm sorry. Luckily, Edaline made some desserts and-" I took off, leaving my new friends and sister behind in a cloud of dust.

"Kassie! Wait for us!" Biana yelled. I ignored them and ran through the door, trying to find Sophie's adoptive mother and her delicious food. I found the mallowmelt and ran right to it.

"So you're Sophie's sister?" A voice like Fitz's asked above me. I wiped the chocolate off my mouth and looked up to find an exact replica of Fitz, just older. I nodded. "You act like her." His eyes locked with mine. "And have the same eyes." He held out a hand. "I'm Alden Vacker, Fitz and Biana's father." I choked on my food.

"You're their father? I thought you were their brother!" I yelled a little too loudly. Alden laughed. Sophie and Fitz burst through the door, quickly followed by the rest of the group.

"Kassie! We told you to wait!" Sophie caught the chocolate around my mouth and the mallowmelt in my hands and laughed. "Should've known." I shrugged innocently.

"What can I say, your mom is _amazing_ at baking!"

"Wait till you try ours," Biana told me. I grinned.

"I can't!" I jumped up and down. I loved food. Especially elvin food. Well, except the fact I had to give up meat. Sophie grabbed a napkin and handed it to me. I shook my head and licked my lips instead. Keefe laughed at me, and I smiled a little. I always loved making people laugh. Unless I was trying to be serious. Sophie rolled her eyes, but a smile was tugging at her lips.

"You better sit down. The whole Collective is here," Alden told us. Fitz, Keefe, Biana, and Dex shared a confused look. I took Sophie's hand and followed her to the couch. I nearly screamed when I saw everyone. There were normal people, like Mr. Forkle, a woman and a man. But there was also a guy who looked nearly invisible and a… poodle? **(Forgive me if there are other members my mind went blank sorry lol)**. Edaline and Grady took seats next to me and Sophie. Edaline gripped my hand tightly.

"As we've already told Sophie, our new elf is in fact our other Moonlark." Mr. Forkle announced. Everyone froze and a couple of gasps echoed throughout the room. I wanted to say 'I still don't know what the heck that means', but judging from everyone's faces, it didn't seem like the best idea.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked from behind us.

"Well, when we made the Project Moonlark, we were afraid it wouldn't work out. We decided as a Collective we would make a backup, so we decided to make a second just in case. We got the same DNA and made her have different powers so they would make a team if the situation ever arise." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You're saying I'm an experiment?" I asked quietly. Fitz put a hand on my shoulder and Sophie gripped my other hand.

"Well, yes."

"I'm just a backup?" Tears filled my eyes. They weren't sad tears though. They were angry tears. "You made me in case your other little experiment didn't work out! Then, gave me to people who I thought were my parents for 12 years, just to come and get me because you need me for God knows what and tell me everything I ever knew was a lie!" The words were shooting out of my mouth, whether I wanted them to or not.

"It's not that we need you for anything right now. Not exactly." Mr. Forkle looked at each and every one of us before he finally said, "Somehow, the Neverseen have found out that Kasper exists."

 **Chapter 4**

"What's the Neverseen?" I asked, breaking the silence. Sophie gripped my hand tighter, and even Fitz held on to my shoulder more tightly.

"People you don't want to meet," Keefe said, now behind me as well. He reached out for my other shoulder and held on, like someone was about to come in and grab me. A boy and a girl with silver tips came closer to me. The boy looked scary, as if he was ready to fight anything.

The girl had a softer expression, but still, she looked strong. Grady reached over.

"What do we do?" Grady asked.

"Well, after much discussion, we decided all bodyguards will be placed with their former people and Kasper will be getting two for extra precaution." The room erupted in chaos from the people around me. Saying things like "We just got rid of the bodygaurds!" and "How will that stop the Neverseen!" I heard Grady yell "We need to keep Kasper safe!"

I slid down into the couch, more afraid than before. These Neverseen people had to be bad for their reactions, and if they were assigning us bodyguards.

"I want everyone to go back to their homes now and only leave if absolutely neccessary. Especially Ms. Jones." Mr. Forkle yelled over them. Keefe and Fitz didn't make any move to let go.

"I don't think leaving Kassie is such a good idea," Biana said.

"Yeah. I don't even know the kid, but I do _not_ feel like leaving her is the best option," the boy with silver bangs agreed.

"The goblins are at your houses and Ro will be with Keefe." Mr. Forkle looked at me. "I assure you she will be safe with the people I have chosen." Keefe cautiously let go followed by Fitz. I haven't even known these people for a day, and they wanted to protect me. This wasn't good. Edaline stood up, still holding my hand. Sophie stood up with me, Grady next to her.

"We will talk more later. We need to build

protections though!" Mr. Forkle shouted over the still talking crowd. We walked outside and everyone gave me a hug.

"See you at school Mini- Foster," Keefe told me through a forced smirk. Sophie, her parents, and I walked outside of the gates. Grady held out a Light Leaper and we let the light carry us home.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ok, one thing at a time!" Grady yelled after I pummeled them all with a thousand questions.

"Ok, fine. Who's the Neverseen and why are they so dangerous?" I asked. Sophie looked at her parents.

"Want me to explain?" She asked them. Grady and Edaline shrugged. My sister turned to me and gestured for me to sit down. "Kassie, the Neverseen aren't good people."

"I can see that."

"They've done horrible things. Starting with kidnapping me and Dex and ending with kidnapping and torturing my human parents." My eyes widened with fear. Kidnapping? Torturing? "And now, you. Kassie, these people are dangerous. _Very_ dangerous. If you get put into their hands, they could do a lot of things."

"We don't want to know what though," Grady said. "That's why the Collective is taking such precautions. To keep you safe."

"Ok, so why does everyone need a bodyguard though?"

"The Neverseen could take us and interrogate us. And we won't be any use to you if we're taken." I put my head in my hands.

"Why would they want me?"

"Like I said, many things. The major one being they could use you for themselves," Sophie answered. I felt like I was going to cry again, but I didn't want to be a baby. I took a deep breath and looked at Sophie. "Tell you what. I'll talk to Mr. Forkle and see if we can't arrange a sleepover at Everglen tomorrow. We can invite everyone and take our mind off things."

"We will also be there if that happens," Sandor- Sophie's goblin bodyguard - said, pointing towards my bodyguards, Gourd and Viella. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I know. And ruin all the fun." I giggled at that, but Sandor didn't seem too happy.

"Why don't you two go up to your room. I bet you have some homework," Edaline suggested. As of right now, I was sharing a room with Sophie. I wasn't complaining. Her room took up the entire third floor! But, I also had to share her bed, which is kind of weird. They said if I decided to stay here- which most likely I was since my big sister was here -they would get me my own bed. I was alright for now. Sophie and I walked to her room, followed by 3 squeaky voiced goblins, and started our homework. Within the first minute I was groaning and wanted to take a nap. Sophie laughed and dug an Imparter out of her drawer.

"Mr. Forkle," she commanded. A couple of moments later Mr. Forkle's face popped onto the screen. She told him about her idea, and with a little persauding, he said yes. Of course, all of us had to have our bodyguards. Afterwards, she called all of her friends telepathically and told me the good news.

"You'll love this. It's gonna be so much fun!" I smiled at my sister, excited to have something to ease my nerves. And to be able to hang out with my new friends.

 **Chapter 5**

The next day at Foxfire was just as rough. It couldn't have been any slower. I just wanted school to be over so I could go to Everglen and hang out. Why did elves have to go to school?

Finally, after what felt like eternity, the day was over. I brought my bag to school, so Sophie and I could go straight there. I practically sprinted to the Leapmaster.

"Awww, Mini- Foster's happy to hang out with me! I'm flattered but, I think I'll stick with the real Foster," Keefe said, draping an arm around Sophie. She shook it off and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ignore Keefe. I'm glad you're excited," Sophie told me, giving me a hug. Squeaky pants were trailing behind me, and Gourd and Viella came into view.

"You….. can't… run….. Off….. Like…..that," Viella scolded between pants.

"Why not? It's fun watching you two panic and run after me," I replied smiling, which earned a glare from both of them.

"You really are just like Sophie," Sandor said. He looked over at Gourd and Viella. "I pity you." Sophie and I laughed. Biana came walking up with Fitz, Dex.. The goblins were normal right now, but someone else caught my eye. Was that a…. Monster?

"I'm an ogre new girl. Stop staring at me," it said. "Name's Ro. You got one?" I nodded.

"Kassie," I said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Kassie. Welcome to sparkle town." She looked at Keefe. "You ran off." He shrugged.

"You've been up my butt all day. What's a guy got to do to get some privacy?" Ro looked over at Sophie.

"Mhhhmm. Privacy." Sophie blushed and tried to hide behind her hair, and I nudged her, wiggling my eyebrows. She gave me a look: _I'm warning you._ I giggled and looked back at the others.

"Can we please go! I want to have some fun!" I whined. Keefe laughed at me.

"Chill, Mini- Foster. You're very impatient." I narrowed my eyes and he laughed again. "Just except the fact you can't look scary. You still look like a little angry chipmunk." I vanished and walked up to him. He looked around, but I was already kicking him in the shin. I reappeared as he yelped out and walked back to Sophie.

"Who's the chipmunk now, Squeaky?" Fitz and Dex snorted.

"Dude, your sister is very mean," Keefe said to Sophie. I smiled big, making it known that I already knew that.

"Oooo, I like her," Ro said, coming up to me. "You and I will make great friends."

"Let's go to Everglen now. Come one! Mom's making mallowmelt," Biana announced. I jumped in the Leapmaster with Sophie and my bodyguards. Keefe, Fitz, Biana, and Dex had to go in the other one.

"We will be there straight away," Sandor growled.

"Uh huh," I muttered. Then, Fitz and I yelled, "Everglen!"

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Again, the gates blinded me. Alden and a woman who looked just like Biana were at the gates waiting. They pulled everyone into a hug, but I hung back.

"Hello, Kassie. It's nice to see you again," Alden said. I nodded at him. "This is my wife, Della." Della waved and smiled at me.

"It's very nice to meet you Kassie. We've heard about you from Fitz and Biana." I smiled shyly, staying right beside Sophie. More goblins and Ro appeared beside us. Sandor immediately took his place on the other side of Sophie.

"Lighten up, Sandor," a goblin with blonde hair said, walking beside him. "She's got other people to take care of her too."

"Grizel," Sophie whispered, reading my mind. Maybe she was. I nodded and watched Sandor soften up.

"Good job," Grizel said through a grin. She booped his nose and walked by Fitz. I stifled a laugh.

"Let's go inside. I've got mallowmelt waiting," Della said in a sing-song voice. Keefe grabbed my arm when I tried to take off running.

"You have to stay with us." He laughed. "You should be ashamed. Leaving your most awesome friend for food." I raised an eyebrow.

"If I had to choose my most awesome friend, it certainly wouldn't be you," I teased. He clutched his heart like I actually wounded him.

"That was harsh, Mini- Foster. Harsh." I laughed and followed Della and Alden inside. This time, I really got a look at this place. It was amazing. Much bigger than Havenfield.

"I know. Isn't my house amazing?" Biana asked. I rolled my eyes, but it was true. I saw the boy and girl with silver tips on their hair sitting on the couch.

"Hey, it's Sophie's sister again!" The girl exclaimed. She jumped off the couch and ran to me. I shut my eyes tightly and put my hands in front of me, expecting to be knocked over. But all that happened was the girl saying, "I'm Linh. That's my twin brother, Tam." She pointed to the boy, who just nodded at me. He had the same send- chills-down-your-spine-look. "Forgive him. He's not very friendly at first. But then you'll find out he's actually just a big teddy bear who wants to act tough." Tam glared at her, but all she did was smile.

"I never got to actually meet you yesterday. You know, with the whole urgent meeting thing."

"Yeah, I get it." Sophie nudged me. "I'm Kassie."

"Awesome to meet you, Kassie." A smile stayed on her face. I looked over at Tam, who was studying me.

"I want to do a shadow reading," he said. Linh's smile disappeared.

"Tam, no. She's a kid." I was hiding behind Sophie now, not knowing what a shadow reading was. And not wanting to find out.

"You can never be too sure."

"Tam, she's my sister. She's fine," Sophie said, holding my arm.

"Only those who refuse shadow readings-"

"Are people who have things to hide. Yeah, we already know that Bangs Boy," Keefe interrupted. "But she's not refusing. We are." Tam rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt."

"No," Sophie and Linh demanded.

"It's fine," I said, standing up straighter. I wasn't going to be a scared little kid. "If he wants to do a shadow thing, let him." Tam sat up.

"See, she's not refusing," Keefe pointed out.

"You're right, she's agreeing." Tam pointed to the spot in front of him. "Come one. Swear it doesn't hurt."

"That's what doctors say before they give you a shot," I said. Tam's brows furrowed. "Nevermind. Just hurry up and do it." Alden and Della were in the kitchen, either not aware what was going on or ignoring it. Suddenly, shadows crept toward me and I let out a whimper. I wanted to run, but I had to stay put. Tam closed his eyes, but somehow I still felt like he was staring at me. After a few moments he opened his eyes, the shadows crept away, and he said "She's normal."

"I told you," Sophie said, pulling me back to her. I swear, she was the most protective sister ever. Not that I had another sister to compare her with. Tam just shrugged.

"Mallowmelt!" I shouted, seeing it laying on the counter. I dashed to it, almost knocking Fitz and Sophie down. I scrambled up on the stool and ate it. "This is even better than Edaline's!" I paused. "Don't tell her I said that." Della laughed.

"I've always been told my mallowmelt is good," she said. Sophie sat down next to me, Fitz and Keefe next to her. Of course, Keefe was the closest. Dex sat beside me and looked like he was about to explode.

"Do you need something?" I asked with a mouthful.

"It's just that, I've been dying to talk to you about your Technopathy but haven't had a chance," he said. He sighed, looking like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, how good at it are you?"

"Oh, Technonerd, scared little Kassie's better than you?" Tam teased.

"No, I just want to know."

"What's the definition of great?"

"Well, knowing everything about everything."

"Than that." Keefe and Tam laughed while I stuffed my face with more mallowmelt.

"Save some for us, Kassie," Fitz laughed, moving my hand away from getting my third piece. I looked longingly at the plate in front of us, then at Fitz. I put on my best puppy dog eyes. "No, stop it." He pointed at me. "Kassie I mean it. Don't do that to me." I pouted and sniffled for extra effect. "Ugh, fine. Take a third." I smiled and reached for the plate.

"Really, Fitz. You're gonna let her win that easily?" Keefe asked.

"Well, she pulled the whole puppy- dog eyes thing on me. She's as evil as Biana." I cackled menacingly, rubbing my hands together like a villain. Fitz smiled. "Maybe worse."

"Nah, she's just mischevious," Sophie explained, ruffling my hair. "Her and Keefe are probably going to pull some pranks together." Keefe smiled.

"Yes! Pranking buddy!" He held out his hand, and with a sigh I gave him a high five. "We are so pulling some tonight!"

"I'm cool with that as long as they don't involve me!" Biana exclaimed. I looked at her.

"I found our first victim."

"Do it and I swear I will hit you with my hairbrush." I smirked at her. Keefe smiled at me.

"She's definitely my best friend now."

"What about me?" Fitz asked defensively.

"Eh, you have to earn it." Fitz looked at him incrediously, then looked at Sophie.

"I'm pretty sure you've created a monster with those two." Sophie laughed.

"Probably."

"I vote for our first game!" Biana yelled once we were upstairs. We laid sleeping bags all around the floor. I was in the middle of Sophie and Keefe. Keefe said he had to sit beside his pranking buddy. We finally persuaded the goblins to stay outside with help from Grizel, but Ro insisted on staying.

"I want in on the fun!" She had said.

"No way. Last time you picked Truth or Dare, and well, we know how that worked out,"

Fitz said.

"I don't," I pointed out.

"We keep forgetting about Mini- Foster. Well they do." Keefe nudged my arm and I rolled my eyes.

"Well-" Biana started, but Fitz cut her off with a loud "NO!" and she frowned.

"How about I pick?" I suggested. "We could play a human game that you don't know." I could see Sophie squirm. "Nothing like that! I do _not_ want to be in the middle of any of _that_." Ro grinned .

"But we do!"

"NO!" Sophie and I yelled at the same time. Ro laughed but leaned back in the wall.

"How about," I rubbed my chin, "Last Man Standing!" They all looked at each other confused, even Sophie.

"Oh, come on Soph, you've never played Last Man Standing?" She shook her head. "Well, what happens is there's one person that's it, and the rest of the people run around and find places to hide. Then, whoever they tag is it with them, and the last person standing wins!" Everyone thought about it. ( **I played this with my cousin but I know this wasn't the actual name they called it, so I just picked a random name** )

"I'm in!" Sophie said. The room echoed with agreements.

"Who's it?" I asked.

"Ro!" Everyone shouted.

"Me? Why me?"

"You said you wanted in on the fun. Well, you're in," Biana told her. Ro rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But only because I know I'm going to get all of you within the first five minutes."

"Well, it's best to play in the dark," I explained. Keefe pointed outside. I followed his gaze and saw that it was in fact dark. "Well, let's play I guess." Everyone jumped up, squealing with excitement. The goblins had to come too and follow everyone they were assigned with.

"You'll give away our hiding spots!" I whined.

"Not if I can help it," Biana said, smiling at me.

"Wait, are abilities allowed?" Linh asked.

"I guess. It will make it more interesting."

"That's totally not fair!" Keefe complained. "You and Biana are Vanishers. And Tam can can use shadows. And Sophie can track thoughts."

"Oh stop being such a crybaby and let's play!" I said. "Ro, go over to the gates and count." I turned to Gourd. "You go with Keefe since Ro's playing." He groaned and mumbled something about "she won't listen" and walked grumpily to Keefe. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder's best he could and said, "Don't worry Gigantor number 2, we're gonna have a lot of fun." Gourd sighed.

Ro started counting and we all went separate ways. Biana dragged me with her, her bodyguard and Viella running behind us.

"Concentrate really hard and hold Viella's hand," she whispered to me. I nodded and listened to what she said. My nose scrunched up as I tried to focus, and I gripped Viella's hand quickly. Viella and I were invisible, and Biana grabbed my hand and her bodyguards. We were all invisible now and started making our way to a hiding spot when Ro yelled, "I'm coming!"

After a couple of minutes, she found everyone except Biana and I. We smiled and bowed, waving our hands and pretending we were celebrities while everyone booed.

"All right, all right. I call rematch," Ro said. "Who's it now?"

"Whoever you found first." Her eyes went to Dex. He looked down at his feet.

"Well, it was hard to hide!" Dex groaned and walked over with a goblin at his heels and started counting. Biana and I went and hid somewhere else, laughing quietly. As we were watching everyone pass, I heard rustling in the bushes. Viella and Biana's bodyguard perked up and unsheathed their swords. I held on tighter to Biana when Viella whispered, "Stay invisible."

Biana whispered something to me, but I couldn't hear her over my pounding heart. Dex ran up to us, his mouth forming words before he noticed the goblins creeping closer and closer to the bushes. He turned back around and ran off. Viella had her sword in front of her and yelled, "Show yourself!" I whimpered and hugged Biana, feeling like a little kid. The rustling stopped abruptly and Viella stepped closer. "I said show yourself!" Dex, followed by the rest of the group, came back into view and I ran for Sophie. I only appeared when I neared her, and she grabbed ahold of me. Everyone got in front. Biana showed up beside me.

Suddenly, a figure rolled out of the bushes, panting and covered in sweat. Everyone stared. Finally, Dex whispered, "Bex?"

 **Chapter 6**

Bex ran over to him, her frizzy, red hair flying behind her.

"We need to get inside!" She whispered frantically. "They could have followed!" I grabbed Sophie's hand tightly, and we all rushed inside, the goblins and Ro surrounding us. We slammed the door behind us, making Alden and Della jump.

"Done outside I see," Della said with a smile. She looked at our frightened faces and asked, "What's wrong?" Dex shrugged and pointed to Bex, who was now clinging on to him as if she would be carried off by the wind.

"She showed up in the bushes." Della's brows furrowed, and Bex started sobbing. She mumbled things like "They're gone" and "I ran".

"Bex, slow down. We can't understand you," Dex told her calmly. She took a deep, shaky breath and said, "We were at the house and someone started pounding on the door. Mom answered it and suddenly she was trapped in a yellow ball thing. These people took her, Dad, Rex, and Lex. I grabbed a Light leaper and leaped here, since I knew you were sleeping over." I clung to Sophie.

"Bex, were these people wearing black cloaks?" Keefe asked. She nodded slowly, tears still streaming down her face. "Was a white eye on the sleeve?"

"I don't know! I ran before I could really look at them!"

"I need to call Edaline and Grady!" Sophie said. She ran up the steps to the place we were sleeping, and I whimpered quietly. Fitz came over and grabbed me, and I sank into him, not even caring who it was, just happy to have someone there.

"This isn't good. This isn't good," Dex muttered over and over again.

"Everyone upstairs," Alden ordered. "Calm down. There's no reason to worry." No reason to worry? People just got kidnapped! I ran with Fitz upstairs, everyone trailing behind. Sophie had her Imparter out. She was screaming into it, freaking out.

"You need to get here now! Where it's safe!"

"Sophie, we'll be ok. You need to stay at Everglen. I know you're scared, but we're prepared, remember. Mr. Forkle got the gnomes and goblins to build protective boundaries. Just stay put," Grady's voice answered her calmly. Sophie shook her head and sighed.

"Please stay safe," she pleaded.

"Do the same." Sophie put the Imparter down and the voices stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not even sure," Sophie answered. I could hear footsteps pacing the floor downstairs and voices talking. I sank closer to Fitz. Why did this have to be so scary? Couldn't this sleepover be fun? Footsteps scurried up the stairs and Sandor appeared in the doorway with Ro.

"She's going to stay with you all," he informed us. "Don't move from this room." With that, he left, closing the door behind him. I ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked somehow.

"We're locked in!" I screamed. I wanted to kick it. I felt trapped, and that's not a very good feeling. I blinked back tears. I was more afraid than I would've liked to admit. Even more than when I got taken from home, and whisked away by light by a weird guy. "What's going on?" I asked. Someone grabbed my shoulders and took me over to the middle. I turned and saw Fitz.

"Kassie, we need to stay calm. If you freak out, we'll all freak out," he explained.

"But I don't know what's going on! How am I supposed to stay calm!" I heard Bex let out a choked sob and stopped. I had to be strong. If not for anyone else, for the scared little girl who just had her family taken away, because I knew what that was like. To have everything you know vanish in a blink of an eye. And for Dex, who needed to be strong too, because he had a crying child clinging to his tunic. I swallowed hard and walked to Sophie.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Right now, you're all gonna stay put. I don't want anyone dead in my care," Ro replied. I forced my eyes no to roll. Sophie pulled me close.

"Relax, Foster. You're sending major worry my way," Keefe said, fanning the air around him. Sophie sent a glare and he smirked. "Now I'm getting a bit of anger. Ok more. Geeze, Foster, I'm not that annoying." Sophie shook her head and sighed, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't encourage him," Sophie said to me, which made me laugh harder. Soon, I was in a laughing fit, not being able to stop. Bex started laughing too, then Sophie, then Dex, and everyone else. Even Ro snorted a couple of times.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, why exactly are we laughing?" Tam asked. He only had a slight smile on his face.

"I… don't...…. know," I said between breaths. I was calming down, my laugh turning into a giggle, then only deep breaths. After we all stopped, we looked at each other. "What do we do?"

"I have an idea," Keefe said, smirking. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Truth or Dare." When everyone gave him strange looks he added, "To break the tension. Too much worry and fear in one room." Ro chuckled.

"I don't know. Didn't that turn bad with Biana?"

"I'm not Biana, Mini- Foster, in case you haven't noticed." He gestured to himself. "I'm much more handsome."

"It's just, this is kind of important right now and-"

"I'm in!" Biana interrupted.

"Biana!"

"What? Any chances for makeovers, I'm gonna take." She shrugged.

"I'm in too. This could get interesting," Ro agreed. She had her head propped up on her big fist, looking at all of us.

"We should be stressing, not playing a stupid game!"

"Come on, Kassie. It will be fun!" Linh told me. I sighed.

"Fine. But only because I know you won't stop pestering me if I refuse." Biana squealed and looked straight at me.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um, dare," I replied reluctantly. She smiled a smile that made me scared for my life.

"I dare you to let me do a makeover on you with anything in this room." I looked around.

"There's nothing." She grabbed her bag and pulled out a medium sized one the same color of her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me." She shook her head and we walked to the corner of the room.

"You guys keep on playing! We'll just be over here!" I sighed and followed her, regretting ever coming here in the first place. They continued as I tried to swat anything weird looking away from my face. I hated girly things. My mom always tried, but nope. My friends always tried too. Giving me dresses and shoes. I declined. Not for me. I'm the type of girl that would much rather wear sweatpants and a sweatshirt. That's one of the reasons the Lost Cities is losing.

"Foster, truth or dare?" I perked up. This should be good.

"Truth." Oooooo, bad move, Soph.

"Tell us who you're always blushing about." All went silent. "Come on, just tell us." Biana stopped doing my makeup for a minute and looked over. I started picking the globs of mascara out of my eyelash where she didn't get too, listening intently. Sophie was standing so still, you'd think she was stone.

"Tell!" I yelled. Sophie looked back with pleading eyes. "Do it fast and get it over with. I'm pretty sure everyone wants to know." I quickly glanced at Fitz and Keefe. "Some more than others." Sophie opened her mouth to answer, but Sandor burst through the door.

"Everyone get up and grab your things. The Neverseen are about to attack."


	4. Protection

**Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, so bear with me here. These chapters are pretty short, but it should be a good length story. As of right now I haven't finished it yet. I am very new to this website so I'm still getting the hang of it. Please enjoy and leave a review of what you think! It's about Sophie's sister! I have no idea how to freaking work this so I don't know where to put the summary soooooooo…. just read please lol.**

 **Chapter 1**

My heart was beating in my ears. People were pointing at me, whispering things. Is this what it was like for the blonde haired girl beside me?

"Don't pay attention to them. Don't worry, we're almost to the cafeteria," Sophie- my apparently older sister - whispered in my ear. I nodded, keeping my head down. The events of the past week replayed in my mind. I was with my mom and dad- or who I thought was my mom and dad - when a strange, smelly, old guy showed up at my door. Mom answered politely, and he introduced himself as Mr. Forkle. They got along well, and before I knew what was happening, my parents were knocked out and Mr. Forkle was telling me something about elves and a Project Moonlark and Sophie Foster. Too much information.

He took me here, and now I'm with my 14-year-old sister Sophie. We don't look too much alike. My hair is more of a dirty- blonde, but our eyes. The only brown eyes in all of the Lost Cities. Yep, I was her sister. This Mr. Forkle dude still hasn't explained everything. Sophie said that's usually how it is. So I just had to suck it up and deal with it. We got to the cafeteria, and my heart began pounding faster. I was about to meet Sophie's friends. What if they didn't like me? What if they thought I was weird? I mean, how are they gonna like a 12-year-old girl who knew nothing trailing along?

Sophie led me to a table that already had 4 people sitting there.

"Kassie, these are my friends. Biana, Dex, Fitz, and Keefe." I looked at all of them. Their eyes were all different versions of blue. Well, except Fitz and Biana. They both had the beautiful shade of teal eyes.

"Geez, Foster. Putting me last. How dare you?" The boy named Keefe asked. He had blonde hair that was perfectly styled, and icy-blue eyes. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Guys, this is my sister, Kasper." I waved shyly. They all smiled and waved at me. My eyes stopped on Fitz.

"So that's the movie-worthy smile you were telling me about," I said to Sophie. Her eyes went wide and she blushed. Keefe snorted, and Dex and Biana were practically doubled over. Fitz blushed too.

"I already like her," Keefe said, giving me a high five.

"Kas- Kassie, I don't know what you're talking about." Sophie's face was beet red, and she was staring daggers at me. I avoided her eyes, scared I would turn to stone or something.

"Well, um, how- how did you get here?" Fitz asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"It's a long story," I replied.

"We've got time," Keefe told me. Sophie shot me one more glare before sitting down, motioning for me to sit next to her. I was in the middle of everyone. Keefe and Biana on one side of me and Sophie on the other while Dex and Fitz were sitting across.

"Well…" I told the whole story. They hung onto every word I said, like I was telling them their future. When I was done, they all sat back.

"Mr. Forkle still won't tell us what's going on. All he said was that it was urgent she got here. Now, she's staying with us," Sophie added

"If you're anything like Foster, you're gonna be a handful." He playfully nudged Sophie behind me.

"She is. When we were walking up the steps to my room, she fell and somehow tumbled _up_ the steps." Everyone laughed, and my cheeks burned. I gave Sophie a look: _I'm gonna get you back._

"Well, I don't know about any of you, but I wanna know Mini- Foster's powers," Keefe said.

"Mini- Foster?" I asked.

"Yep."

"There's no trying to escape. Once Keefe calls you a nickname, it sticks forever," Sophie told me. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Well, I'm not a Tele- thing if that's what you're wondering," I told them. "I have a couple like Sophie though."

"Oooo, so she's also like a Mini- Moonlark," Keefe interrupted.

"Will you let me finish please?" I demanded. He put his hands up and mock surrender and turned toward the rest of his friends.

"Fiesty," I heard him whisper.

"Well, one power is Technopathy." Dex's eyes lit up, and Sophie smiled. She had told me he would be excited. "Another is a Vanisher." This time it was Biana who smiled. "And finally, a Mesmer." All fell silent. My heart started beating again.

"She's going to get trained," Sophie said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "By a mentor and Grady." Keefe nodded slowly.

"Has she, you know, used it yet?" Fitz asked. Sophie shot him a glare and said, "Not on purpose. She did it once and got really scared. She hasn't used it since."

"So she already knows how to control it?" Keefe questioned.

"Kind of. Grady thinks it was fear that fueled her. She's definitely still getting trained." I kept my head down. I was scared. Grady had explained to me that people might not take it well, and I should be careful who I say it too, but I didn't expect everyone to look at me like they were afraid.

"You're scaring her," Sophie hissed at them.

"Sorry, it's just, a Mesmer?" Fitz whispered. "Isn't that a power hard to control? And having a 12- year- old have it?"

"I'm right here you know!" I almost shouted. They all looked at me. "I don't like it when people talk like I'm not here. Sophie's parents do it a lot."

"That reminds me!" Dex said. "Are Edaline and Grady gonna, you know.."

"They're thinking about it," Sophie said. He nodded.

"Well, is Mini- Foster gonna join us at Everglen after school?" Keefe asked.

"As far as I know. But, you know Mr. Forkle. He could always jump in-"

"Like I am now?" A voice interrupted. We all jumped, and I let out a yelp. I turned and saw my princicpal. Or how they call it, Magnate Leto.

"You're not Forkle," I said.

"Oh yes, I forgot about Ms. Jones here. I have some explaining obviously but for now, I want Ms. Foster and Ms. Jones in my office." I looked at Sophie with wide eyes, and she nodded.

"Well, see you later hopefully." We waved and Sophie took my shaking hand as we followed Magnate Leto through Foxfire. When we got inside he told us to sit. I dropped on the chair quickly, still shaking.

"Now, the Collective and I have talked and decided we might as well tell you this." My mouth was dry, and I didn't even question who the Collective was at the moment. Sophie looked nervously at me. Magnate Leto's eyes shifted to Sophie, to me, Sophie, then back to me.

"Oh just tell us already!" It took me a moment to realize it was my voice. Magnate Leto studied me and finally said, "You, Kasper Jones, are our other Moonlark."

 **Chapter 2**

"What's a Moonlark?" I looked at Sophie, who was now completely pale. Magnate Leto looked at us sympathetically. "Hello? Anyone gonna answer my question?"

"It's um- a project," Sophie told me in a hushed voice.

"That doesn't really tell me anything," I replied.

"Magnate Leto, can I talk to you for a moment. Alone?" Sophie asked. It might've been my imagination but I could've sworn I saw a flash of fear in his eyes as he said, "Of course." Sophie nodded towards the door and I quickly rushed out, running into someone.

"You really are Foster's sister," Keefe said. I was inches away from the ground, but he had caught the back of my shirt and helped me to my feet. He noticed my wide eyes and confused look. "What happened?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." I looked behind my shoulder at the closed door, and could hear a raised voice. "But Sophie didn't seem too happy." Keefe heard the noise too and whistled.

"Did she want you to go home or what?"

"Again, I'm not sure. She just said she wants to talk to him alone." Sophie's yell echoed out of the room and I cringed. "I don't want to go back in there though if it's that bad." Keefe chuckled and grabbed my arm.

"Follow me to a quieter place," he said.

"I think I have to go to class. And so do you."

"If you were talking to Magnate Leto, you're excused. And any excuse for ditching is cool with me." I rolled my eyes. This guy was going to be hard to handle. He took me to a bench in an empty hallway. All of the walls were white. "Welcome to my ditching spot!" He waved his arms around dramatically. Keefe plopped down on the bench, pulling me down with him. I landed with a loud grunt.

"Ow!" I swatted at his arm and he dodged, laughing.

"Easy Mini- Foster. Didn't mean to hurt you." I narrowed my eyes at him as he sat back down. "So what did Magnate Leto say?"

"Something weird. Like I said, I don't know what it means, but something about a Moonlark." Keefe's smile dropped.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Well, I think his exact words were- wait, should I be telling you this? He only called me and Sophie." Keefe grabbed my shoulders.

"No, you're not dropping out! I need to know now!" He stopped and dropped his hands at the sight of my wide eyes. "Sorry. It's just, that word is kind of important, and when it's used in a meeting, it can mean business." I bit my lip, trying to figure out if I should tell him.

"Maybe Sophie will tell you. I don't want to get in trouble." Right on cue I could hear stomping and turned to find my sister red in the face and looking accusingly at Keefe.

"I was worried sick you ran off! Or- or- or something else!" She reached down and hugged me, and I sat real still. What the heck was going on?

"How did you know I took her?" Keefe asked, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I didn't! I had to track down her thoughts!" Sophie hissed. Her grip got tighter and I eventually had to say, "Sophie, I need to breathe you know." She let go and I sucked in a bunch of air.

"We could hear you yelling," Keefe told her. She glanced down at me and then looked back to Keefe.

"We need everyone after school. And I mean _everyone."_ Keefe nodded, and I could hear him gulp. "Well, I'm taking Kassie to class. You need to get to class too. I can't have you in detention today." Keefe fanned the air around him.

"I can tell. I'm getting major worry and fear. And of course a little bit of lovesick feelings, but that's completely normal when it comes to me." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Just get to class, Keefe," she said through a smile.

"I'm going, I'm going." He was frowning, but right before he left he winked at Sophie and smiled. As we walked away I asked, "You like him, don't you?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Her cheeks were blushing again and I laughed.

"Wow, Sophie. You have a major love triangle going on." Her eyes narrowed.

"Do not become Keefe. I don't need two. Besides, there is no love triangle." I laughed again.

"Believe what you want to believe," I said. Sophie sighed and muttered something, and I could catch something about "little sisters". That's when I remembered she had another little sister. Amy I think her name was. It was weird thinking about that. My sister having a completely different family than me. I guess that's what it felt for her and Amy too. She walked me to a room and wished me good luck. I swallowed and took a deep breath. They told me I would have my first Mesmer session today. I forgot who they said I would have it with. I walked in the door and found a woman who looked to be in her late 20s sitting at a desk. She looked up. She had dark black hair pulled up into a tight bun, and wore a uniform sort of like mine.

"Hello. I'm Lady Torressa. I'll be your mentor." She had a dull voice that seemed to lack emotion. That couldn't mean anything good. "So you're our new elf I assume." I nodded weakly. "Another one who grew up with humans." She crinkled her nose, and I didn't miss the fact she said humans like they were some foul smelling food she hated. "Well, let's get on with it then. Let's start with the basics: What is a Mesmer?"

 **Chapter 3**

I had to practically drag myself to the Leapmaster.

"Hard day?" A voice asked. I looked up from the ground and saw Dex standing there. I nodded.

"I didn't know being an elf was so hard!" I sighed.

"Well, it has it's disadvantages. For example, Foxfire." I giggled. "Don't worry though, you'll get the hang of it. It's always tough you're first year." I frowned. I was the oldest first year. Sophie said it was because I'm not used to any of my powers. Except Technopathy. I used that one all the time. Not like it was very voluntary. Whenever I saw or touched a piece of technology, knowledge of it just kind of flowed through me.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked.

"She had to go get some people. She asked me to stay and wait for you." My eyebrows scrunched together.

"Everyone else went with her?"

"No, they're here. Just, a little farther away." As soon as he finished his sentence Biana came up behind me.

"Hey Kasper," she said

"Kassie," I corrected. "I don't like being called Kasper." She nodded.

"Ok then. Hey Kassie," she said. "Dex." She looked back to me. "How was your first day?"

"Terrible. Everything's so difficult. I mean, what's the point of bottling a tornado? Or studying the stars? Or anything! And don't forget my first day of course had to collide with the Exillium training." Biana and Dex laughed at my outburst and that made me even madder. "I don't know how to levitate. Or make things burst. I don't know how to do anything you magic elves do!"

"Woah, Mini- Foster's mad. Watch out, she might kill you with her adorably tiny glare." I turned around and saw Keefe. "Yep, just like your sister's chipmunk glare." I huffed and plopped on the floor. Biana and Dex were laughing so hard, tears were forming.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Fitz asked as he neared us.

"Mini- Foster's mad, and we're making it worse." I scowled at him. "See, she's so scary with her tiny Foster face." Fitz chuckled.

"Give her a break. She's probably had a rough day."

"She has. You should've heard her ranting about it. It was hilarious," Dex said. I quickly vanished and earned a chorus of gasps. "Where did she go-OW!" Dex exclaimed. I flicked his ear from behind him and reappeared.

"Ha!" I said. "Didn't expect that did you?" Dex looked actually hurt as he rubbed his ear, and I almost felt bad. Almost.

"Well, on another note," Fitz said, "Sophie said she has everyone we need already there."

"How do you know?" I asked him. He tapped his head.

"Oh yeah, Mini- Foster doesn't know about the whole Sophie and Fitz being Cognates and how he knows everything she does!" Keefe exclaimed. He leaned in and whispered, "You're going to regret ever being friends with us when he starts that speech."

"Come on! Sophie said it was urgent!" Fitz yelled. I stepped in to the Leapmaster with Fitz and Biana, and couldn't help but laugh at Dex and Keefe arguing about how close they were. I clutched my nexus (actually Fitz's old one, which is also Sophie's I guess) while Fitz and Keefe said, "Everglen!"

 **oOoOoOoO0**

I was blinded by the gates. I hadn't been here. Not yet.

"My eyes!" I shouted. Fitz laughed and took my hand away from my eyes.

"You get used to it," he told me. Biana helped me to them, and I was met by a huge hug from Sophie.

"Ow! What is it with you and hugging?" I asked, but my voice was muffled by her uniform.

"Sorry." She partially let go of me, but kept her hands on my shoulders. "How was your first day?" Before I could answer, someone else spoke. In my exact voice.

"Oh it was horrible! Why do elves have to do all of this? I'll never be as good of an elf as Keefe!" I whirled around and saw Keefe with his hand on his forehead in a dramatic pose. He was also levitating off the ground, so he could lay and not be on the grass. I stuck out my tongue and turned back to Sophie, who was trying to hide a smile.

"So, bad?" I nodded. "I'm sorry. Luckily, Edaline made some desserts and-" I took off, leaving my new friends and sister behind in a cloud of dust.

"Kassie! Wait for us!" Biana yelled. I ignored them and ran through the door, trying to find Sophie's adoptive mother and her delicious food. I found the mallowmelt and ran right to it.

"So you're Sophie's sister?" A voice like Fitz's asked above me. I wiped the chocolate off my mouth and looked up to find an exact replica of Fitz, just older. I nodded. "You act like her." His eyes locked with mine. "And have the same eyes." He held out a hand. "I'm Alden Vacker, Fitz and Biana's father." I choked on my food.

"You're their father? I thought you were their brother!" I yelled a little too loudly. Alden laughed. Sophie and Fitz burst through the door, quickly followed by the rest of the group.

"Kassie! We told you to wait!" Sophie caught the chocolate around my mouth and the mallowmelt in my hands and laughed. "Should've known." I shrugged innocently.

"What can I say, your mom is _amazing_ at baking!"

"Wait till you try ours," Biana told me. I grinned.

"I can't!" I jumped up and down. I loved food. Especially elvin food. Well, except the fact I had to give up meat. Sophie grabbed a napkin and handed it to me. I shook my head and licked my lips instead. Keefe laughed at me, and I smiled a little. I always loved making people laugh. Unless I was trying to be serious. Sophie rolled her eyes, but a smile was tugging at her lips.

"You better sit down. The whole Collective is here," Alden told us. Fitz, Keefe, Biana, and Dex shared a confused look. I took Sophie's hand and followed her to the couch. I nearly screamed when I saw everyone. There were normal people, like Mr. Forkle, a woman and a man. But there was also a guy who looked nearly invisible and a… poodle? **(Forgive me if there are other members my mind went blank sorry lol)**. Edaline and Grady took seats next to me and Sophie. Edaline gripped my hand tightly.

"As we've already told Sophie, our new elf is in fact our other Moonlark." Mr. Forkle announced. Everyone froze and a couple of gasps echoed throughout the room. I wanted to say 'I still don't know what the heck that means', but judging from everyone's faces, it didn't seem like the best idea.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked from behind us.

"Well, when we made the Project Moonlark, we were afraid it wouldn't work out. We decided as a Collective we would make a backup, so we decided to make a second just in case. We got the same DNA and made her have different powers so they would make a team if the situation ever arise." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You're saying I'm an experiment?" I asked quietly. Fitz put a hand on my shoulder and Sophie gripped my other hand.

"Well, yes."

"I'm just a backup?" Tears filled my eyes. They weren't sad tears though. They were angry tears. "You made me in case your other little experiment didn't work out! Then, gave me to people who I thought were my parents for 12 years, just to come and get me because you need me for God knows what and tell me everything I ever knew was a lie!" The words were shooting out of my mouth, whether I wanted them to or not.

"It's not that we need you for anything right now. Not exactly." Mr. Forkle looked at each and every one of us before he finally said, "Somehow, the Neverseen have found out that Kasper exists."

 **Chapter 4**

"What's the Neverseen?" I asked, breaking the silence. Sophie gripped my hand tighter, and even Fitz held on to my shoulder more tightly.

"People you don't want to meet," Keefe said, now behind me as well. He reached out for my other shoulder and held on, like someone was about to come in and grab me. A boy and a girl with silver tips came closer to me. The boy looked scary, as if he was ready to fight anything.

The girl had a softer expression, but still, she looked strong. Grady reached over.

"What do we do?" Grady asked.

"Well, after much discussion, we decided all bodyguards will be placed with their former people and Kasper will be getting two for extra precaution." The room erupted in chaos from the people around me. Saying things like "We just got rid of the bodygaurds!" and "How will that stop the Neverseen!" I heard Grady yell "We need to keep Kasper safe!"

I slid down into the couch, more afraid than before. These Neverseen people had to be bad for their reactions, and if they were assigning us bodyguards.

"I want everyone to go back to their homes now and only leave if absolutely neccessary. Especially Ms. Jones." Mr. Forkle yelled over them. Keefe and Fitz didn't make any move to let go.

"I don't think leaving Kassie is such a good idea," Biana said.

"Yeah. I don't even know the kid, but I do _not_ feel like leaving her is the best option," the boy with silver bangs agreed.

"The goblins are at your houses and Ro will be with Keefe." Mr. Forkle looked at me. "I assure you she will be safe with the people I have chosen." Keefe cautiously let go followed by Fitz. I haven't even known these people for a day, and they wanted to protect me. This wasn't good. Edaline stood up, still holding my hand. Sophie stood up with me, Grady next to her.

"We will talk more later. We need to build

protections though!" Mr. Forkle shouted over the still talking crowd. We walked outside and everyone gave me a hug.

"See you at school Mini- Foster," Keefe told me through a forced smirk. Sophie, her parents, and I walked outside of the gates. Grady held out a Light Leaper and we let the light carry us home.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ok, one thing at a time!" Grady yelled after I pummeled them all with a thousand questions.

"Ok, fine. Who's the Neverseen and why are they so dangerous?" I asked. Sophie looked at her parents.

"Want me to explain?" She asked them. Grady and Edaline shrugged. My sister turned to me and gestured for me to sit down. "Kassie, the Neverseen aren't good people."

"I can see that."

"They've done horrible things. Starting with kidnapping me and Dex and ending with kidnapping and torturing my human parents." My eyes widened with fear. Kidnapping? Torturing? "And now, you. Kassie, these people are dangerous. _Very_ dangerous. If you get put into their hands, they could do a lot of things."

"We don't want to know what though," Grady said. "That's why the Collective is taking such precautions. To keep you safe."

"Ok, so why does everyone need a bodyguard though?"

"The Neverseen could take us and interrogate us. And we won't be any use to you if we're taken." I put my head in my hands.

"Why would they want me?"

"Like I said, many things. The major one being they could use you for themselves," Sophie answered. I felt like I was going to cry again, but I didn't want to be a baby. I took a deep breath and looked at Sophie. "Tell you what. I'll talk to Mr. Forkle and see if we can't arrange a sleepover at Everglen tomorrow. We can invite everyone and take our mind off things."

"We will also be there if that happens," Sandor- Sophie's goblin bodyguard - said, pointing towards my bodyguards, Gourd and Viella. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I know. And ruin all the fun." I giggled at that, but Sandor didn't seem too happy.

"Why don't you two go up to your room. I bet you have some homework," Edaline suggested. As of right now, I was sharing a room with Sophie. I wasn't complaining. Her room took up the entire third floor! But, I also had to share her bed, which is kind of weird. They said if I decided to stay here- which most likely I was since my big sister was here -they would get me my own bed. I was alright for now. Sophie and I walked to her room, followed by 3 squeaky voiced goblins, and started our homework. Within the first minute I was groaning and wanted to take a nap. Sophie laughed and dug an Imparter out of her drawer.

"Mr. Forkle," she commanded. A couple of moments later Mr. Forkle's face popped onto the screen. She told him about her idea, and with a little persauding, he said yes. Of course, all of us had to have our bodyguards. Afterwards, she called all of her friends telepathically and told me the good news.

"You'll love this. It's gonna be so much fun!" I smiled at my sister, excited to have something to ease my nerves. And to be able to hang out with my new friends.

 **Chapter 5**

The next day at Foxfire was just as rough. It couldn't have been any slower. I just wanted school to be over so I could go to Everglen and hang out. Why did elves have to go to school?

Finally, after what felt like eternity, the day was over. I brought my bag to school, so Sophie and I could go straight there. I practically sprinted to the Leapmaster.

"Awww, Mini- Foster's happy to hang out with me! I'm flattered but, I think I'll stick with the real Foster," Keefe said, draping an arm around Sophie. She shook it off and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ignore Keefe. I'm glad you're excited," Sophie told me, giving me a hug. Squeaky pants were trailing behind me, and Gourd and Viella came into view.

"You….. can't… run….. Off….. Like…..that," Viella scolded between pants.

"Why not? It's fun watching you two panic and run after me," I replied smiling, which earned a glare from both of them.

"You really are just like Sophie," Sandor said. He looked over at Gourd and Viella. "I pity you." Sophie and I laughed. Biana came walking up with Fitz, Dex.. The goblins were normal right now, but someone else caught my eye. Was that a…. Monster?

"I'm an ogre new girl. Stop staring at me," it said. "Name's Ro. You got one?" I nodded.

"Kassie," I said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Kassie. Welcome to sparkle town." She looked at Keefe. "You ran off." He shrugged.

"You've been up my butt all day. What's a guy got to do to get some privacy?" Ro looked over at Sophie.

"Mhhhmm. Privacy." Sophie blushed and tried to hide behind her hair, and I nudged her, wiggling my eyebrows. She gave me a look: _I'm warning you._ I giggled and looked back at the others.

"Can we please go! I want to have some fun!" I whined. Keefe laughed at me.

"Chill, Mini- Foster. You're very impatient." I narrowed my eyes and he laughed again. "Just except the fact you can't look scary. You still look like a little angry chipmunk." I vanished and walked up to him. He looked around, but I was already kicking him in the shin. I reappeared as he yelped out and walked back to Sophie.

"Who's the chipmunk now, Squeaky?" Fitz and Dex snorted.

"Dude, your sister is very mean," Keefe said to Sophie. I smiled big, making it known that I already knew that.

"Oooo, I like her," Ro said, coming up to me. "You and I will make great friends."

"Let's go to Everglen now. Come one! Mom's making mallowmelt," Biana announced. I jumped in the Leapmaster with Sophie and my bodyguards. Keefe, Fitz, Biana, and Dex had to go in the other one.

"We will be there straight away," Sandor growled.

"Uh huh," I muttered. Then, Fitz and I yelled, "Everglen!"

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Again, the gates blinded me. Alden and a woman who looked just like Biana were at the gates waiting. They pulled everyone into a hug, but I hung back.

"Hello, Kassie. It's nice to see you again," Alden said. I nodded at him. "This is my wife, Della." Della waved and smiled at me.

"It's very nice to meet you Kassie. We've heard about you from Fitz and Biana." I smiled shyly, staying right beside Sophie. More goblins and Ro appeared beside us. Sandor immediately took his place on the other side of Sophie.

"Lighten up, Sandor," a goblin with blonde hair said, walking beside him. "She's got other people to take care of her too."

"Grizel," Sophie whispered, reading my mind. Maybe she was. I nodded and watched Sandor soften up.

"Good job," Grizel said through a grin. She booped his nose and walked by Fitz. I stifled a laugh.

"Let's go inside. I've got mallowmelt waiting," Della said in a sing-song voice. Keefe grabbed my arm when I tried to take off running.

"You have to stay with us." He laughed. "You should be ashamed. Leaving your most awesome friend for food." I raised an eyebrow.

"If I had to choose my most awesome friend, it certainly wouldn't be you," I teased. He clutched his heart like I actually wounded him.

"That was harsh, Mini- Foster. Harsh." I laughed and followed Della and Alden inside. This time, I really got a look at this place. It was amazing. Much bigger than Havenfield.

"I know. Isn't my house amazing?" Biana asked. I rolled my eyes, but it was true. I saw the boy and girl with silver tips on their hair sitting on the couch.

"Hey, it's Sophie's sister again!" The girl exclaimed. She jumped off the couch and ran to me. I shut my eyes tightly and put my hands in front of me, expecting to be knocked over. But all that happened was the girl saying, "I'm Linh. That's my twin brother, Tam." She pointed to the boy, who just nodded at me. He had the same send- chills-down-your-spine-look. "Forgive him. He's not very friendly at first. But then you'll find out he's actually just a big teddy bear who wants to act tough." Tam glared at her, but all she did was smile.

"I never got to actually meet you yesterday. You know, with the whole urgent meeting thing."

"Yeah, I get it." Sophie nudged me. "I'm Kassie."

"Awesome to meet you, Kassie." A smile stayed on her face. I looked over at Tam, who was studying me.

"I want to do a shadow reading," he said. Linh's smile disappeared.

"Tam, no. She's a kid." I was hiding behind Sophie now, not knowing what a shadow reading was. And not wanting to find out.

"You can never be too sure."

"Tam, she's my sister. She's fine," Sophie said, holding my arm.

"Only those who refuse shadow readings-"

"Are people who have things to hide. Yeah, we already know that Bangs Boy," Keefe interrupted. "But she's not refusing. We are." Tam rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt."

"No," Sophie and Linh demanded.

"It's fine," I said, standing up straighter. I wasn't going to be a scared little kid. "If he wants to do a shadow thing, let him." Tam sat up.

"See, she's not refusing," Keefe pointed out.

"You're right, she's agreeing." Tam pointed to the spot in front of him. "Come one. Swear it doesn't hurt."

"That's what doctors say before they give you a shot," I said. Tam's brows furrowed. "Nevermind. Just hurry up and do it." Alden and Della were in the kitchen, either not aware what was going on or ignoring it. Suddenly, shadows crept toward me and I let out a whimper. I wanted to run, but I had to stay put. Tam closed his eyes, but somehow I still felt like he was staring at me. After a few moments he opened his eyes, the shadows crept away, and he said "She's normal."

"I told you," Sophie said, pulling me back to her. I swear, she was the most protective sister ever. Not that I had another sister to compare her with. Tam just shrugged.

"Mallowmelt!" I shouted, seeing it laying on the counter. I dashed to it, almost knocking Fitz and Sophie down. I scrambled up on the stool and ate it. "This is even better than Edaline's!" I paused. "Don't tell her I said that." Della laughed.

"I've always been told my mallowmelt is good," she said. Sophie sat down next to me, Fitz and Keefe next to her. Of course, Keefe was the closest. Dex sat beside me and looked like he was about to explode.

"Do you need something?" I asked with a mouthful.

"It's just that, I've been dying to talk to you about your Technopathy but haven't had a chance," he said. He sighed, looking like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, how good at it are you?"

"Oh, Technonerd, scared little Kassie's better than you?" Tam teased.

"No, I just want to know."

"What's the definition of great?"

"Well, knowing everything about everything."

"Than that." Keefe and Tam laughed while I stuffed my face with more mallowmelt.

"Save some for us, Kassie," Fitz laughed, moving my hand away from getting my third piece. I looked longingly at the plate in front of us, then at Fitz. I put on my best puppy dog eyes. "No, stop it." He pointed at me. "Kassie I mean it. Don't do that to me." I pouted and sniffled for extra effect. "Ugh, fine. Take a third." I smiled and reached for the plate.

"Really, Fitz. You're gonna let her win that easily?" Keefe asked.

"Well, she pulled the whole puppy- dog eyes thing on me. She's as evil as Biana." I cackled menacingly, rubbing my hands together like a villain. Fitz smiled. "Maybe worse."

"Nah, she's just mischevious," Sophie explained, ruffling my hair. "Her and Keefe are probably going to pull some pranks together." Keefe smiled.

"Yes! Pranking buddy!" He held out his hand, and with a sigh I gave him a high five. "We are so pulling some tonight!"

"I'm cool with that as long as they don't involve me!" Biana exclaimed. I looked at her.

"I found our first victim."

"Do it and I swear I will hit you with my hairbrush." I smirked at her. Keefe smiled at me.

"She's definitely my best friend now."

"What about me?" Fitz asked defensively.

"Eh, you have to earn it." Fitz looked at him incrediously, then looked at Sophie.

"I'm pretty sure you've created a monster with those two." Sophie laughed.

"Probably."

"I vote for our first game!" Biana yelled once we were upstairs. We laid sleeping bags all around the floor. I was in the middle of Sophie and Keefe. Keefe said he had to sit beside his pranking buddy. We finally persuaded the goblins to stay outside with help from Grizel, but Ro insisted on staying.

"I want in on the fun!" She had said.

"No way. Last time you picked Truth or Dare, and well, we know how that worked out,"

Fitz said.

"I don't," I pointed out.

"We keep forgetting about Mini- Foster. Well they do." Keefe nudged my arm and I rolled my eyes.

"Well-" Biana started, but Fitz cut her off with a loud "NO!" and she frowned.

"How about I pick?" I suggested. "We could play a human game that you don't know." I could see Sophie squirm. "Nothing like that! I do _not_ want to be in the middle of any of _that_." Ro grinned .

"But we do!"

"NO!" Sophie and I yelled at the same time. Ro laughed but leaned back in the wall.

"How about," I rubbed my chin, "Last Man Standing!" They all looked at each other confused, even Sophie.

"Oh, come on Soph, you've never played Last Man Standing?" She shook her head. "Well, what happens is there's one person that's it, and the rest of the people run around and find places to hide. Then, whoever they tag is it with them, and the last person standing wins!" Everyone thought about it. ( **I played this with my cousin but I know this wasn't the actual name they called it, so I just picked a random name** )

"I'm in!" Sophie said. The room echoed with agreements.

"Who's it?" I asked.

"Ro!" Everyone shouted.

"Me? Why me?"

"You said you wanted in on the fun. Well, you're in," Biana told her. Ro rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But only because I know I'm going to get all of you within the first five minutes."

"Well, it's best to play in the dark," I explained. Keefe pointed outside. I followed his gaze and saw that it was in fact dark. "Well, let's play I guess." Everyone jumped up, squealing with excitement. The goblins had to come too and follow everyone they were assigned with.

"You'll give away our hiding spots!" I whined.

"Not if I can help it," Biana said, smiling at me.

"Wait, are abilities allowed?" Linh asked.

"I guess. It will make it more interesting."

"That's totally not fair!" Keefe complained. "You and Biana are Vanishers. And Tam can can use shadows. And Sophie can track thoughts."

"Oh stop being such a crybaby and let's play!" I said. "Ro, go over to the gates and count." I turned to Gourd. "You go with Keefe since Ro's playing." He groaned and mumbled something about "she won't listen" and walked grumpily to Keefe. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder's best he could and said, "Don't worry Gigantor number 2, we're gonna have a lot of fun." Gourd sighed.

Ro started counting and we all went separate ways. Biana dragged me with her, her bodyguard and Viella running behind us.

"Concentrate really hard and hold Viella's hand," she whispered to me. I nodded and listened to what she said. My nose scrunched up as I tried to focus, and I gripped Viella's hand quickly. Viella and I were invisible, and Biana grabbed my hand and her bodyguards. We were all invisible now and started making our way to a hiding spot when Ro yelled, "I'm coming!"

After a couple of minutes, she found everyone except Biana and I. We smiled and bowed, waving our hands and pretending we were celebrities while everyone booed.

"All right, all right. I call rematch," Ro said. "Who's it now?"

"Whoever you found first." Her eyes went to Dex. He looked down at his feet.

"Well, it was hard to hide!" Dex groaned and walked over with a goblin at his heels and started counting. Biana and I went and hid somewhere else, laughing quietly. As we were watching everyone pass, I heard rustling in the bushes. Viella and Biana's bodyguard perked up and unsheathed their swords. I held on tighter to Biana when Viella whispered, "Stay invisible."

Biana whispered something to me, but I couldn't hear her over my pounding heart. Dex ran up to us, his mouth forming words before he noticed the goblins creeping closer and closer to the bushes. He turned back around and ran off. Viella had her sword in front of her and yelled, "Show yourself!" I whimpered and hugged Biana, feeling like a little kid. The rustling stopped abruptly and Viella stepped closer. "I said show yourself!" Dex, followed by the rest of the group, came back into view and I ran for Sophie. I only appeared when I neared her, and she grabbed ahold of me. Everyone got in front. Biana showed up beside me.

Suddenly, a figure rolled out of the bushes, panting and covered in sweat. Everyone stared. Finally, Dex whispered, "Bex?"

 **Chapter 6**

Bex ran over to him, her frizzy, red hair flying behind her.

"We need to get inside!" She whispered frantically. "They could have followed!" I grabbed Sophie's hand tightly, and we all rushed inside, the goblins and Ro surrounding us. We slammed the door behind us, making Alden and Della jump.

"Done outside I see," Della said with a smile. She looked at our frightened faces and asked, "What's wrong?" Dex shrugged and pointed to Bex, who was now clinging on to him as if she would be carried off by the wind.

"She showed up in the bushes." Della's brows furrowed, and Bex started sobbing. She mumbled things like "They're gone" and "I ran".

"Bex, slow down. We can't understand you," Dex told her calmly. She took a deep, shaky breath and said, "We were at the house and someone started pounding on the door. Mom answered it and suddenly she was trapped in a yellow ball thing. These people took her, Dad, Rex, and Lex. I grabbed a Light leaper and leaped here, since I knew you were sleeping over." I clung to Sophie.

"Bex, were these people wearing black cloaks?" Keefe asked. She nodded slowly, tears still streaming down her face. "Was a white eye on the sleeve?"

"I don't know! I ran before I could really look at them!"

"I need to call Edaline and Grady!" Sophie said. She ran up the steps to the place we were sleeping, and I whimpered quietly. Fitz came over and grabbed me, and I sank into him, not even caring who it was, just happy to have someone there.

"This isn't good. This isn't good," Dex muttered over and over again.

"Everyone upstairs," Alden ordered. "Calm down. There's no reason to worry." No reason to worry? People just got kidnapped! I ran with Fitz upstairs, everyone trailing behind. Sophie had her Imparter out. She was screaming into it, freaking out.

"You need to get here now! Where it's safe!"

"Sophie, we'll be ok. You need to stay at Everglen. I know you're scared, but we're prepared, remember. Mr. Forkle got the gnomes and goblins to build protective boundaries. Just stay put," Grady's voice answered her calmly. Sophie shook her head and sighed.

"Please stay safe," she pleaded.

"Do the same." Sophie put the Imparter down and the voices stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not even sure," Sophie answered. I could hear footsteps pacing the floor downstairs and voices talking. I sank closer to Fitz. Why did this have to be so scary? Couldn't this sleepover be fun? Footsteps scurried up the stairs and Sandor appeared in the doorway with Ro.

"She's going to stay with you all," he informed us. "Don't move from this room." With that, he left, closing the door behind him. I ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked somehow.

"We're locked in!" I screamed. I wanted to kick it. I felt trapped, and that's not a very good feeling. I blinked back tears. I was more afraid than I would've liked to admit. Even more than when I got taken from home, and whisked away by light by a weird guy. "What's going on?" I asked. Someone grabbed my shoulders and took me over to the middle. I turned and saw Fitz.

"Kassie, we need to stay calm. If you freak out, we'll all freak out," he explained.

"But I don't know what's going on! How am I supposed to stay calm!" I heard Bex let out a choked sob and stopped. I had to be strong. If not for anyone else, for the scared little girl who just had her family taken away, because I knew what that was like. To have everything you know vanish in a blink of an eye. And for Dex, who needed to be strong too, because he had a crying child clinging to his tunic. I swallowed hard and walked to Sophie.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Right now, you're all gonna stay put. I don't want anyone dead in my care," Ro replied. I forced my eyes no to roll. Sophie pulled me close.

"Relax, Foster. You're sending major worry my way," Keefe said, fanning the air around him. Sophie sent a glare and he smirked. "Now I'm getting a bit of anger. Ok more. Geeze, Foster, I'm not that annoying." Sophie shook her head and sighed, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't encourage him," Sophie said to me, which made me laugh harder. Soon, I was in a laughing fit, not being able to stop. Bex started laughing too, then Sophie, then Dex, and everyone else. Even Ro snorted a couple of times.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, why exactly are we laughing?" Tam asked. He only had a slight smile on his face.

"I… don't...…. know," I said between breaths. I was calming down, my laugh turning into a giggle, then only deep breaths. After we all stopped, we looked at each other. "What do we do?"

"I have an idea," Keefe said, smirking. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Truth or Dare." When everyone gave him strange looks he added, "To break the tension. Too much worry and fear in one room." Ro chuckled.

"I don't know. Didn't that turn bad with Biana?"

"I'm not Biana, Mini- Foster, in case you haven't noticed." He gestured to himself. "I'm much more handsome."

"It's just, this is kind of important right now and-"

"I'm in!" Biana interrupted.

"Biana!"

"What? Any chances for makeovers, I'm gonna take." She shrugged.

"I'm in too. This could get interesting," Ro agreed. She had her head propped up on her big fist, looking at all of us.

"We should be stressing, not playing a stupid game!"

"Come on, Kassie. It will be fun!" Linh told me. I sighed.

"Fine. But only because I know you won't stop pestering me if I refuse." Biana squealed and looked straight at me.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um, dare," I replied reluctantly. She smiled a smile that made me scared for my life.

"I dare you to let me do a makeover on you with anything in this room." I looked around.

"There's nothing." She grabbed her bag and pulled out a medium sized one the same color of her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me." She shook her head and we walked to the corner of the room.

"You guys keep on playing! We'll just be over here!" I sighed and followed her, regretting ever coming here in the first place. They continued as I tried to swat anything weird looking away from my face. I hated girly things. My mom always tried, but nope. My friends always tried too. Giving me dresses and shoes. I declined. Not for me. I'm the type of girl that would much rather wear sweatpants and a sweatshirt. That's one of the reasons the Lost Cities is losing.

"Foster, truth or dare?" I perked up. This should be good.

"Truth." Oooooo, bad move, Soph.

"Tell us who you're always blushing about." All went silent. "Come on, just tell us." Biana stopped doing my makeup for a minute and looked over. I started picking the globs of mascara out of my eyelash where she didn't get too, listening intently. Sophie was standing so still, you'd think she was stone.

"Tell!" I yelled. Sophie looked back with pleading eyes. "Do it fast and get it over with. I'm pretty sure everyone wants to know." I quickly glanced at Fitz and Keefe. "Some more than others." Sophie opened her mouth to answer, but Sandor burst through the door.

"Everyone get up and grab your things. The Neverseen are about to attack."


	5. Sleepover at Everglen!

**Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, so bear with me here. These chapters are pretty short, but it should be a good length story. As of right now I haven't finished it yet. I am very new to this website so I'm still getting the hang of it. Please enjoy and leave a review of what you think! It's about Sophie's sister! I have no idea how to freaking work this so I don't know where to put the summary soooooooo…. just read please lol.**

 **Chapter 1**

My heart was beating in my ears. People were pointing at me, whispering things. Is this what it was like for the blonde haired girl beside me?

"Don't pay attention to them. Don't worry, we're almost to the cafeteria," Sophie- my apparently older sister - whispered in my ear. I nodded, keeping my head down. The events of the past week replayed in my mind. I was with my mom and dad- or who I thought was my mom and dad - when a strange, smelly, old guy showed up at my door. Mom answered politely, and he introduced himself as Mr. Forkle. They got along well, and before I knew what was happening, my parents were knocked out and Mr. Forkle was telling me something about elves and a Project Moonlark and Sophie Foster. Too much information.

He took me here, and now I'm with my 14-year-old sister Sophie. We don't look too much alike. My hair is more of a dirty- blonde, but our eyes. The only brown eyes in all of the Lost Cities. Yep, I was her sister. This Mr. Forkle dude still hasn't explained everything. Sophie said that's usually how it is. So I just had to suck it up and deal with it. We got to the cafeteria, and my heart began pounding faster. I was about to meet Sophie's friends. What if they didn't like me? What if they thought I was weird? I mean, how are they gonna like a 12-year-old girl who knew nothing trailing along?

Sophie led me to a table that already had 4 people sitting there.

"Kassie, these are my friends. Biana, Dex, Fitz, and Keefe." I looked at all of them. Their eyes were all different versions of blue. Well, except Fitz and Biana. They both had the beautiful shade of teal eyes.

"Geez, Foster. Putting me last. How dare you?" The boy named Keefe asked. He had blonde hair that was perfectly styled, and icy-blue eyes. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Guys, this is my sister, Kasper." I waved shyly. They all smiled and waved at me. My eyes stopped on Fitz.

"So that's the movie-worthy smile you were telling me about," I said to Sophie. Her eyes went wide and she blushed. Keefe snorted, and Dex and Biana were practically doubled over. Fitz blushed too.

"I already like her," Keefe said, giving me a high five.

"Kas- Kassie, I don't know what you're talking about." Sophie's face was beet red, and she was staring daggers at me. I avoided her eyes, scared I would turn to stone or something.

"Well, um, how- how did you get here?" Fitz asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"It's a long story," I replied.

"We've got time," Keefe told me. Sophie shot me one more glare before sitting down, motioning for me to sit next to her. I was in the middle of everyone. Keefe and Biana on one side of me and Sophie on the other while Dex and Fitz were sitting across.

"Well…" I told the whole story. They hung onto every word I said, like I was telling them their future. When I was done, they all sat back.

"Mr. Forkle still won't tell us what's going on. All he said was that it was urgent she got here. Now, she's staying with us," Sophie added

"If you're anything like Foster, you're gonna be a handful." He playfully nudged Sophie behind me.

"She is. When we were walking up the steps to my room, she fell and somehow tumbled _up_ the steps." Everyone laughed, and my cheeks burned. I gave Sophie a look: _I'm gonna get you back._

"Well, I don't know about any of you, but I wanna know Mini- Foster's powers," Keefe said.

"Mini- Foster?" I asked.

"Yep."

"There's no trying to escape. Once Keefe calls you a nickname, it sticks forever," Sophie told me. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Well, I'm not a Tele- thing if that's what you're wondering," I told them. "I have a couple like Sophie though."

"Oooo, so she's also like a Mini- Moonlark," Keefe interrupted.

"Will you let me finish please?" I demanded. He put his hands up and mock surrender and turned toward the rest of his friends.

"Fiesty," I heard him whisper.

"Well, one power is Technopathy." Dex's eyes lit up, and Sophie smiled. She had told me he would be excited. "Another is a Vanisher." This time it was Biana who smiled. "And finally, a Mesmer." All fell silent. My heart started beating again.

"She's going to get trained," Sophie said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "By a mentor and Grady." Keefe nodded slowly.

"Has she, you know, used it yet?" Fitz asked. Sophie shot him a glare and said, "Not on purpose. She did it once and got really scared. She hasn't used it since."

"So she already knows how to control it?" Keefe questioned.

"Kind of. Grady thinks it was fear that fueled her. She's definitely still getting trained." I kept my head down. I was scared. Grady had explained to me that people might not take it well, and I should be careful who I say it too, but I didn't expect everyone to look at me like they were afraid.

"You're scaring her," Sophie hissed at them.

"Sorry, it's just, a Mesmer?" Fitz whispered. "Isn't that a power hard to control? And having a 12- year- old have it?"

"I'm right here you know!" I almost shouted. They all looked at me. "I don't like it when people talk like I'm not here. Sophie's parents do it a lot."

"That reminds me!" Dex said. "Are Edaline and Grady gonna, you know.."

"They're thinking about it," Sophie said. He nodded.

"Well, is Mini- Foster gonna join us at Everglen after school?" Keefe asked.

"As far as I know. But, you know Mr. Forkle. He could always jump in-"

"Like I am now?" A voice interrupted. We all jumped, and I let out a yelp. I turned and saw my princicpal. Or how they call it, Magnate Leto.

"You're not Forkle," I said.

"Oh yes, I forgot about Ms. Jones here. I have some explaining obviously but for now, I want Ms. Foster and Ms. Jones in my office." I looked at Sophie with wide eyes, and she nodded.

"Well, see you later hopefully." We waved and Sophie took my shaking hand as we followed Magnate Leto through Foxfire. When we got inside he told us to sit. I dropped on the chair quickly, still shaking.

"Now, the Collective and I have talked and decided we might as well tell you this." My mouth was dry, and I didn't even question who the Collective was at the moment. Sophie looked nervously at me. Magnate Leto's eyes shifted to Sophie, to me, Sophie, then back to me.

"Oh just tell us already!" It took me a moment to realize it was my voice. Magnate Leto studied me and finally said, "You, Kasper Jones, are our other Moonlark."

 **Chapter 2**

"What's a Moonlark?" I looked at Sophie, who was now completely pale. Magnate Leto looked at us sympathetically. "Hello? Anyone gonna answer my question?"

"It's um- a project," Sophie told me in a hushed voice.

"That doesn't really tell me anything," I replied.

"Magnate Leto, can I talk to you for a moment. Alone?" Sophie asked. It might've been my imagination but I could've sworn I saw a flash of fear in his eyes as he said, "Of course." Sophie nodded towards the door and I quickly rushed out, running into someone.

"You really are Foster's sister," Keefe said. I was inches away from the ground, but he had caught the back of my shirt and helped me to my feet. He noticed my wide eyes and confused look. "What happened?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." I looked behind my shoulder at the closed door, and could hear a raised voice. "But Sophie didn't seem too happy." Keefe heard the noise too and whistled.

"Did she want you to go home or what?"

"Again, I'm not sure. She just said she wants to talk to him alone." Sophie's yell echoed out of the room and I cringed. "I don't want to go back in there though if it's that bad." Keefe chuckled and grabbed my arm.

"Follow me to a quieter place," he said.

"I think I have to go to class. And so do you."

"If you were talking to Magnate Leto, you're excused. And any excuse for ditching is cool with me." I rolled my eyes. This guy was going to be hard to handle. He took me to a bench in an empty hallway. All of the walls were white. "Welcome to my ditching spot!" He waved his arms around dramatically. Keefe plopped down on the bench, pulling me down with him. I landed with a loud grunt.

"Ow!" I swatted at his arm and he dodged, laughing.

"Easy Mini- Foster. Didn't mean to hurt you." I narrowed my eyes at him as he sat back down. "So what did Magnate Leto say?"

"Something weird. Like I said, I don't know what it means, but something about a Moonlark." Keefe's smile dropped.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Well, I think his exact words were- wait, should I be telling you this? He only called me and Sophie." Keefe grabbed my shoulders.

"No, you're not dropping out! I need to know now!" He stopped and dropped his hands at the sight of my wide eyes. "Sorry. It's just, that word is kind of important, and when it's used in a meeting, it can mean business." I bit my lip, trying to figure out if I should tell him.

"Maybe Sophie will tell you. I don't want to get in trouble." Right on cue I could hear stomping and turned to find my sister red in the face and looking accusingly at Keefe.

"I was worried sick you ran off! Or- or- or something else!" She reached down and hugged me, and I sat real still. What the heck was going on?

"How did you know I took her?" Keefe asked, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I didn't! I had to track down her thoughts!" Sophie hissed. Her grip got tighter and I eventually had to say, "Sophie, I need to breathe you know." She let go and I sucked in a bunch of air.

"We could hear you yelling," Keefe told her. She glanced down at me and then looked back to Keefe.

"We need everyone after school. And I mean _everyone."_ Keefe nodded, and I could hear him gulp. "Well, I'm taking Kassie to class. You need to get to class too. I can't have you in detention today." Keefe fanned the air around him.

"I can tell. I'm getting major worry and fear. And of course a little bit of lovesick feelings, but that's completely normal when it comes to me." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Just get to class, Keefe," she said through a smile.

"I'm going, I'm going." He was frowning, but right before he left he winked at Sophie and smiled. As we walked away I asked, "You like him, don't you?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Her cheeks were blushing again and I laughed.

"Wow, Sophie. You have a major love triangle going on." Her eyes narrowed.

"Do not become Keefe. I don't need two. Besides, there is no love triangle." I laughed again.

"Believe what you want to believe," I said. Sophie sighed and muttered something, and I could catch something about "little sisters". That's when I remembered she had another little sister. Amy I think her name was. It was weird thinking about that. My sister having a completely different family than me. I guess that's what it felt for her and Amy too. She walked me to a room and wished me good luck. I swallowed and took a deep breath. They told me I would have my first Mesmer session today. I forgot who they said I would have it with. I walked in the door and found a woman who looked to be in her late 20s sitting at a desk. She looked up. She had dark black hair pulled up into a tight bun, and wore a uniform sort of like mine.

"Hello. I'm Lady Torressa. I'll be your mentor." She had a dull voice that seemed to lack emotion. That couldn't mean anything good. "So you're our new elf I assume." I nodded weakly. "Another one who grew up with humans." She crinkled her nose, and I didn't miss the fact she said humans like they were some foul smelling food she hated. "Well, let's get on with it then. Let's start with the basics: What is a Mesmer?"

 **Chapter 3**

I had to practically drag myself to the Leapmaster.

"Hard day?" A voice asked. I looked up from the ground and saw Dex standing there. I nodded.

"I didn't know being an elf was so hard!" I sighed.

"Well, it has it's disadvantages. For example, Foxfire." I giggled. "Don't worry though, you'll get the hang of it. It's always tough you're first year." I frowned. I was the oldest first year. Sophie said it was because I'm not used to any of my powers. Except Technopathy. I used that one all the time. Not like it was very voluntary. Whenever I saw or touched a piece of technology, knowledge of it just kind of flowed through me.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked.

"She had to go get some people. She asked me to stay and wait for you." My eyebrows scrunched together.

"Everyone else went with her?"

"No, they're here. Just, a little farther away." As soon as he finished his sentence Biana came up behind me.

"Hey Kasper," she said

"Kassie," I corrected. "I don't like being called Kasper." She nodded.

"Ok then. Hey Kassie," she said. "Dex." She looked back to me. "How was your first day?"

"Terrible. Everything's so difficult. I mean, what's the point of bottling a tornado? Or studying the stars? Or anything! And don't forget my first day of course had to collide with the Exillium training." Biana and Dex laughed at my outburst and that made me even madder. "I don't know how to levitate. Or make things burst. I don't know how to do anything you magic elves do!"

"Woah, Mini- Foster's mad. Watch out, she might kill you with her adorably tiny glare." I turned around and saw Keefe. "Yep, just like your sister's chipmunk glare." I huffed and plopped on the floor. Biana and Dex were laughing so hard, tears were forming.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Fitz asked as he neared us.

"Mini- Foster's mad, and we're making it worse." I scowled at him. "See, she's so scary with her tiny Foster face." Fitz chuckled.

"Give her a break. She's probably had a rough day."

"She has. You should've heard her ranting about it. It was hilarious," Dex said. I quickly vanished and earned a chorus of gasps. "Where did she go-OW!" Dex exclaimed. I flicked his ear from behind him and reappeared.

"Ha!" I said. "Didn't expect that did you?" Dex looked actually hurt as he rubbed his ear, and I almost felt bad. Almost.

"Well, on another note," Fitz said, "Sophie said she has everyone we need already there."

"How do you know?" I asked him. He tapped his head.

"Oh yeah, Mini- Foster doesn't know about the whole Sophie and Fitz being Cognates and how he knows everything she does!" Keefe exclaimed. He leaned in and whispered, "You're going to regret ever being friends with us when he starts that speech."

"Come on! Sophie said it was urgent!" Fitz yelled. I stepped in to the Leapmaster with Fitz and Biana, and couldn't help but laugh at Dex and Keefe arguing about how close they were. I clutched my nexus (actually Fitz's old one, which is also Sophie's I guess) while Fitz and Keefe said, "Everglen!"

 **oOoOoOoO0**

I was blinded by the gates. I hadn't been here. Not yet.

"My eyes!" I shouted. Fitz laughed and took my hand away from my eyes.

"You get used to it," he told me. Biana helped me to them, and I was met by a huge hug from Sophie.

"Ow! What is it with you and hugging?" I asked, but my voice was muffled by her uniform.

"Sorry." She partially let go of me, but kept her hands on my shoulders. "How was your first day?" Before I could answer, someone else spoke. In my exact voice.

"Oh it was horrible! Why do elves have to do all of this? I'll never be as good of an elf as Keefe!" I whirled around and saw Keefe with his hand on his forehead in a dramatic pose. He was also levitating off the ground, so he could lay and not be on the grass. I stuck out my tongue and turned back to Sophie, who was trying to hide a smile.

"So, bad?" I nodded. "I'm sorry. Luckily, Edaline made some desserts and-" I took off, leaving my new friends and sister behind in a cloud of dust.

"Kassie! Wait for us!" Biana yelled. I ignored them and ran through the door, trying to find Sophie's adoptive mother and her delicious food. I found the mallowmelt and ran right to it.

"So you're Sophie's sister?" A voice like Fitz's asked above me. I wiped the chocolate off my mouth and looked up to find an exact replica of Fitz, just older. I nodded. "You act like her." His eyes locked with mine. "And have the same eyes." He held out a hand. "I'm Alden Vacker, Fitz and Biana's father." I choked on my food.

"You're their father? I thought you were their brother!" I yelled a little too loudly. Alden laughed. Sophie and Fitz burst through the door, quickly followed by the rest of the group.

"Kassie! We told you to wait!" Sophie caught the chocolate around my mouth and the mallowmelt in my hands and laughed. "Should've known." I shrugged innocently.

"What can I say, your mom is _amazing_ at baking!"

"Wait till you try ours," Biana told me. I grinned.

"I can't!" I jumped up and down. I loved food. Especially elvin food. Well, except the fact I had to give up meat. Sophie grabbed a napkin and handed it to me. I shook my head and licked my lips instead. Keefe laughed at me, and I smiled a little. I always loved making people laugh. Unless I was trying to be serious. Sophie rolled her eyes, but a smile was tugging at her lips.

"You better sit down. The whole Collective is here," Alden told us. Fitz, Keefe, Biana, and Dex shared a confused look. I took Sophie's hand and followed her to the couch. I nearly screamed when I saw everyone. There were normal people, like Mr. Forkle, a woman and a man. But there was also a guy who looked nearly invisible and a… poodle? **(Forgive me if there are other members my mind went blank sorry lol)**. Edaline and Grady took seats next to me and Sophie. Edaline gripped my hand tightly.

"As we've already told Sophie, our new elf is in fact our other Moonlark." Mr. Forkle announced. Everyone froze and a couple of gasps echoed throughout the room. I wanted to say 'I still don't know what the heck that means', but judging from everyone's faces, it didn't seem like the best idea.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked from behind us.

"Well, when we made the Project Moonlark, we were afraid it wouldn't work out. We decided as a Collective we would make a backup, so we decided to make a second just in case. We got the same DNA and made her have different powers so they would make a team if the situation ever arise." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You're saying I'm an experiment?" I asked quietly. Fitz put a hand on my shoulder and Sophie gripped my other hand.

"Well, yes."

"I'm just a backup?" Tears filled my eyes. They weren't sad tears though. They were angry tears. "You made me in case your other little experiment didn't work out! Then, gave me to people who I thought were my parents for 12 years, just to come and get me because you need me for God knows what and tell me everything I ever knew was a lie!" The words were shooting out of my mouth, whether I wanted them to or not.

"It's not that we need you for anything right now. Not exactly." Mr. Forkle looked at each and every one of us before he finally said, "Somehow, the Neverseen have found out that Kasper exists."

 **Chapter 4**

"What's the Neverseen?" I asked, breaking the silence. Sophie gripped my hand tighter, and even Fitz held on to my shoulder more tightly.

"People you don't want to meet," Keefe said, now behind me as well. He reached out for my other shoulder and held on, like someone was about to come in and grab me. A boy and a girl with silver tips came closer to me. The boy looked scary, as if he was ready to fight anything.

The girl had a softer expression, but still, she looked strong. Grady reached over.

"What do we do?" Grady asked.

"Well, after much discussion, we decided all bodyguards will be placed with their former people and Kasper will be getting two for extra precaution." The room erupted in chaos from the people around me. Saying things like "We just got rid of the bodygaurds!" and "How will that stop the Neverseen!" I heard Grady yell "We need to keep Kasper safe!"

I slid down into the couch, more afraid than before. These Neverseen people had to be bad for their reactions, and if they were assigning us bodyguards.

"I want everyone to go back to their homes now and only leave if absolutely neccessary. Especially Ms. Jones." Mr. Forkle yelled over them. Keefe and Fitz didn't make any move to let go.

"I don't think leaving Kassie is such a good idea," Biana said.

"Yeah. I don't even know the kid, but I do _not_ feel like leaving her is the best option," the boy with silver bangs agreed.

"The goblins are at your houses and Ro will be with Keefe." Mr. Forkle looked at me. "I assure you she will be safe with the people I have chosen." Keefe cautiously let go followed by Fitz. I haven't even known these people for a day, and they wanted to protect me. This wasn't good. Edaline stood up, still holding my hand. Sophie stood up with me, Grady next to her.

"We will talk more later. We need to build

protections though!" Mr. Forkle shouted over the still talking crowd. We walked outside and everyone gave me a hug.

"See you at school Mini- Foster," Keefe told me through a forced smirk. Sophie, her parents, and I walked outside of the gates. Grady held out a Light Leaper and we let the light carry us home.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ok, one thing at a time!" Grady yelled after I pummeled them all with a thousand questions.

"Ok, fine. Who's the Neverseen and why are they so dangerous?" I asked. Sophie looked at her parents.

"Want me to explain?" She asked them. Grady and Edaline shrugged. My sister turned to me and gestured for me to sit down. "Kassie, the Neverseen aren't good people."

"I can see that."

"They've done horrible things. Starting with kidnapping me and Dex and ending with kidnapping and torturing my human parents." My eyes widened with fear. Kidnapping? Torturing? "And now, you. Kassie, these people are dangerous. _Very_ dangerous. If you get put into their hands, they could do a lot of things."

"We don't want to know what though," Grady said. "That's why the Collective is taking such precautions. To keep you safe."

"Ok, so why does everyone need a bodyguard though?"

"The Neverseen could take us and interrogate us. And we won't be any use to you if we're taken." I put my head in my hands.

"Why would they want me?"

"Like I said, many things. The major one being they could use you for themselves," Sophie answered. I felt like I was going to cry again, but I didn't want to be a baby. I took a deep breath and looked at Sophie. "Tell you what. I'll talk to Mr. Forkle and see if we can't arrange a sleepover at Everglen tomorrow. We can invite everyone and take our mind off things."

"We will also be there if that happens," Sandor- Sophie's goblin bodyguard - said, pointing towards my bodyguards, Gourd and Viella. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I know. And ruin all the fun." I giggled at that, but Sandor didn't seem too happy.

"Why don't you two go up to your room. I bet you have some homework," Edaline suggested. As of right now, I was sharing a room with Sophie. I wasn't complaining. Her room took up the entire third floor! But, I also had to share her bed, which is kind of weird. They said if I decided to stay here- which most likely I was since my big sister was here -they would get me my own bed. I was alright for now. Sophie and I walked to her room, followed by 3 squeaky voiced goblins, and started our homework. Within the first minute I was groaning and wanted to take a nap. Sophie laughed and dug an Imparter out of her drawer.

"Mr. Forkle," she commanded. A couple of moments later Mr. Forkle's face popped onto the screen. She told him about her idea, and with a little persauding, he said yes. Of course, all of us had to have our bodyguards. Afterwards, she called all of her friends telepathically and told me the good news.

"You'll love this. It's gonna be so much fun!" I smiled at my sister, excited to have something to ease my nerves. And to be able to hang out with my new friends.

 **Chapter 5**

The next day at Foxfire was just as rough. It couldn't have been any slower. I just wanted school to be over so I could go to Everglen and hang out. Why did elves have to go to school?

Finally, after what felt like eternity, the day was over. I brought my bag to school, so Sophie and I could go straight there. I practically sprinted to the Leapmaster.

"Awww, Mini- Foster's happy to hang out with me! I'm flattered but, I think I'll stick with the real Foster," Keefe said, draping an arm around Sophie. She shook it off and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ignore Keefe. I'm glad you're excited," Sophie told me, giving me a hug. Squeaky pants were trailing behind me, and Gourd and Viella came into view.

"You….. can't… run….. Off….. Like…..that," Viella scolded between pants.

"Why not? It's fun watching you two panic and run after me," I replied smiling, which earned a glare from both of them.

"You really are just like Sophie," Sandor said. He looked over at Gourd and Viella. "I pity you." Sophie and I laughed. Biana came walking up with Fitz, Dex.. The goblins were normal right now, but someone else caught my eye. Was that a…. Monster?

"I'm an ogre new girl. Stop staring at me," it said. "Name's Ro. You got one?" I nodded.

"Kassie," I said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Kassie. Welcome to sparkle town." She looked at Keefe. "You ran off." He shrugged.

"You've been up my butt all day. What's a guy got to do to get some privacy?" Ro looked over at Sophie.

"Mhhhmm. Privacy." Sophie blushed and tried to hide behind her hair, and I nudged her, wiggling my eyebrows. She gave me a look: _I'm warning you._ I giggled and looked back at the others.

"Can we please go! I want to have some fun!" I whined. Keefe laughed at me.

"Chill, Mini- Foster. You're very impatient." I narrowed my eyes and he laughed again. "Just except the fact you can't look scary. You still look like a little angry chipmunk." I vanished and walked up to him. He looked around, but I was already kicking him in the shin. I reappeared as he yelped out and walked back to Sophie.

"Who's the chipmunk now, Squeaky?" Fitz and Dex snorted.

"Dude, your sister is very mean," Keefe said to Sophie. I smiled big, making it known that I already knew that.

"Oooo, I like her," Ro said, coming up to me. "You and I will make great friends."

"Let's go to Everglen now. Come one! Mom's making mallowmelt," Biana announced. I jumped in the Leapmaster with Sophie and my bodyguards. Keefe, Fitz, Biana, and Dex had to go in the other one.

"We will be there straight away," Sandor growled.

"Uh huh," I muttered. Then, Fitz and I yelled, "Everglen!"

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Again, the gates blinded me. Alden and a woman who looked just like Biana were at the gates waiting. They pulled everyone into a hug, but I hung back.

"Hello, Kassie. It's nice to see you again," Alden said. I nodded at him. "This is my wife, Della." Della waved and smiled at me.

"It's very nice to meet you Kassie. We've heard about you from Fitz and Biana." I smiled shyly, staying right beside Sophie. More goblins and Ro appeared beside us. Sandor immediately took his place on the other side of Sophie.

"Lighten up, Sandor," a goblin with blonde hair said, walking beside him. "She's got other people to take care of her too."

"Grizel," Sophie whispered, reading my mind. Maybe she was. I nodded and watched Sandor soften up.

"Good job," Grizel said through a grin. She booped his nose and walked by Fitz. I stifled a laugh.

"Let's go inside. I've got mallowmelt waiting," Della said in a sing-song voice. Keefe grabbed my arm when I tried to take off running.

"You have to stay with us." He laughed. "You should be ashamed. Leaving your most awesome friend for food." I raised an eyebrow.

"If I had to choose my most awesome friend, it certainly wouldn't be you," I teased. He clutched his heart like I actually wounded him.

"That was harsh, Mini- Foster. Harsh." I laughed and followed Della and Alden inside. This time, I really got a look at this place. It was amazing. Much bigger than Havenfield.

"I know. Isn't my house amazing?" Biana asked. I rolled my eyes, but it was true. I saw the boy and girl with silver tips on their hair sitting on the couch.

"Hey, it's Sophie's sister again!" The girl exclaimed. She jumped off the couch and ran to me. I shut my eyes tightly and put my hands in front of me, expecting to be knocked over. But all that happened was the girl saying, "I'm Linh. That's my twin brother, Tam." She pointed to the boy, who just nodded at me. He had the same send- chills-down-your-spine-look. "Forgive him. He's not very friendly at first. But then you'll find out he's actually just a big teddy bear who wants to act tough." Tam glared at her, but all she did was smile.

"I never got to actually meet you yesterday. You know, with the whole urgent meeting thing."

"Yeah, I get it." Sophie nudged me. "I'm Kassie."

"Awesome to meet you, Kassie." A smile stayed on her face. I looked over at Tam, who was studying me.

"I want to do a shadow reading," he said. Linh's smile disappeared.

"Tam, no. She's a kid." I was hiding behind Sophie now, not knowing what a shadow reading was. And not wanting to find out.

"You can never be too sure."

"Tam, she's my sister. She's fine," Sophie said, holding my arm.

"Only those who refuse shadow readings-"

"Are people who have things to hide. Yeah, we already know that Bangs Boy," Keefe interrupted. "But she's not refusing. We are." Tam rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt."

"No," Sophie and Linh demanded.

"It's fine," I said, standing up straighter. I wasn't going to be a scared little kid. "If he wants to do a shadow thing, let him." Tam sat up.

"See, she's not refusing," Keefe pointed out.

"You're right, she's agreeing." Tam pointed to the spot in front of him. "Come one. Swear it doesn't hurt."

"That's what doctors say before they give you a shot," I said. Tam's brows furrowed. "Nevermind. Just hurry up and do it." Alden and Della were in the kitchen, either not aware what was going on or ignoring it. Suddenly, shadows crept toward me and I let out a whimper. I wanted to run, but I had to stay put. Tam closed his eyes, but somehow I still felt like he was staring at me. After a few moments he opened his eyes, the shadows crept away, and he said "She's normal."

"I told you," Sophie said, pulling me back to her. I swear, she was the most protective sister ever. Not that I had another sister to compare her with. Tam just shrugged.

"Mallowmelt!" I shouted, seeing it laying on the counter. I dashed to it, almost knocking Fitz and Sophie down. I scrambled up on the stool and ate it. "This is even better than Edaline's!" I paused. "Don't tell her I said that." Della laughed.

"I've always been told my mallowmelt is good," she said. Sophie sat down next to me, Fitz and Keefe next to her. Of course, Keefe was the closest. Dex sat beside me and looked like he was about to explode.

"Do you need something?" I asked with a mouthful.

"It's just that, I've been dying to talk to you about your Technopathy but haven't had a chance," he said. He sighed, looking like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, how good at it are you?"

"Oh, Technonerd, scared little Kassie's better than you?" Tam teased.

"No, I just want to know."

"What's the definition of great?"

"Well, knowing everything about everything."

"Than that." Keefe and Tam laughed while I stuffed my face with more mallowmelt.

"Save some for us, Kassie," Fitz laughed, moving my hand away from getting my third piece. I looked longingly at the plate in front of us, then at Fitz. I put on my best puppy dog eyes. "No, stop it." He pointed at me. "Kassie I mean it. Don't do that to me." I pouted and sniffled for extra effect. "Ugh, fine. Take a third." I smiled and reached for the plate.

"Really, Fitz. You're gonna let her win that easily?" Keefe asked.

"Well, she pulled the whole puppy- dog eyes thing on me. She's as evil as Biana." I cackled menacingly, rubbing my hands together like a villain. Fitz smiled. "Maybe worse."

"Nah, she's just mischevious," Sophie explained, ruffling my hair. "Her and Keefe are probably going to pull some pranks together." Keefe smiled.

"Yes! Pranking buddy!" He held out his hand, and with a sigh I gave him a high five. "We are so pulling some tonight!"

"I'm cool with that as long as they don't involve me!" Biana exclaimed. I looked at her.

"I found our first victim."

"Do it and I swear I will hit you with my hairbrush." I smirked at her. Keefe smiled at me.

"She's definitely my best friend now."

"What about me?" Fitz asked defensively.

"Eh, you have to earn it." Fitz looked at him incrediously, then looked at Sophie.

"I'm pretty sure you've created a monster with those two." Sophie laughed.

"Probably."

"I vote for our first game!" Biana yelled once we were upstairs. We laid sleeping bags all around the floor. I was in the middle of Sophie and Keefe. Keefe said he had to sit beside his pranking buddy. We finally persuaded the goblins to stay outside with help from Grizel, but Ro insisted on staying.

"I want in on the fun!" She had said.

"No way. Last time you picked Truth or Dare, and well, we know how that worked out,"

Fitz said.

"I don't," I pointed out.

"We keep forgetting about Mini- Foster. Well they do." Keefe nudged my arm and I rolled my eyes.

"Well-" Biana started, but Fitz cut her off with a loud "NO!" and she frowned.

"How about I pick?" I suggested. "We could play a human game that you don't know." I could see Sophie squirm. "Nothing like that! I do _not_ want to be in the middle of any of _that_." Ro grinned .

"But we do!"

"NO!" Sophie and I yelled at the same time. Ro laughed but leaned back in the wall.

"How about," I rubbed my chin, "Last Man Standing!" They all looked at each other confused, even Sophie.

"Oh, come on Soph, you've never played Last Man Standing?" She shook her head. "Well, what happens is there's one person that's it, and the rest of the people run around and find places to hide. Then, whoever they tag is it with them, and the last person standing wins!" Everyone thought about it. ( **I played this with my cousin but I know this wasn't the actual name they called it, so I just picked a random name** )

"I'm in!" Sophie said. The room echoed with agreements.

"Who's it?" I asked.

"Ro!" Everyone shouted.

"Me? Why me?"

"You said you wanted in on the fun. Well, you're in," Biana told her. Ro rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But only because I know I'm going to get all of you within the first five minutes."

"Well, it's best to play in the dark," I explained. Keefe pointed outside. I followed his gaze and saw that it was in fact dark. "Well, let's play I guess." Everyone jumped up, squealing with excitement. The goblins had to come too and follow everyone they were assigned with.

"You'll give away our hiding spots!" I whined.

"Not if I can help it," Biana said, smiling at me.

"Wait, are abilities allowed?" Linh asked.

"I guess. It will make it more interesting."

"That's totally not fair!" Keefe complained. "You and Biana are Vanishers. And Tam can can use shadows. And Sophie can track thoughts."

"Oh stop being such a crybaby and let's play!" I said. "Ro, go over to the gates and count." I turned to Gourd. "You go with Keefe since Ro's playing." He groaned and mumbled something about "she won't listen" and walked grumpily to Keefe. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder's best he could and said, "Don't worry Gigantor number 2, we're gonna have a lot of fun." Gourd sighed.

Ro started counting and we all went separate ways. Biana dragged me with her, her bodyguard and Viella running behind us.

"Concentrate really hard and hold Viella's hand," she whispered to me. I nodded and listened to what she said. My nose scrunched up as I tried to focus, and I gripped Viella's hand quickly. Viella and I were invisible, and Biana grabbed my hand and her bodyguards. We were all invisible now and started making our way to a hiding spot when Ro yelled, "I'm coming!"

After a couple of minutes, she found everyone except Biana and I. We smiled and bowed, waving our hands and pretending we were celebrities while everyone booed.

"All right, all right. I call rematch," Ro said. "Who's it now?"

"Whoever you found first." Her eyes went to Dex. He looked down at his feet.

"Well, it was hard to hide!" Dex groaned and walked over with a goblin at his heels and started counting. Biana and I went and hid somewhere else, laughing quietly. As we were watching everyone pass, I heard rustling in the bushes. Viella and Biana's bodyguard perked up and unsheathed their swords. I held on tighter to Biana when Viella whispered, "Stay invisible."

Biana whispered something to me, but I couldn't hear her over my pounding heart. Dex ran up to us, his mouth forming words before he noticed the goblins creeping closer and closer to the bushes. He turned back around and ran off. Viella had her sword in front of her and yelled, "Show yourself!" I whimpered and hugged Biana, feeling like a little kid. The rustling stopped abruptly and Viella stepped closer. "I said show yourself!" Dex, followed by the rest of the group, came back into view and I ran for Sophie. I only appeared when I neared her, and she grabbed ahold of me. Everyone got in front. Biana showed up beside me.

Suddenly, a figure rolled out of the bushes, panting and covered in sweat. Everyone stared. Finally, Dex whispered, "Bex?"

 **Chapter 6**

Bex ran over to him, her frizzy, red hair flying behind her.

"We need to get inside!" She whispered frantically. "They could have followed!" I grabbed Sophie's hand tightly, and we all rushed inside, the goblins and Ro surrounding us. We slammed the door behind us, making Alden and Della jump.

"Done outside I see," Della said with a smile. She looked at our frightened faces and asked, "What's wrong?" Dex shrugged and pointed to Bex, who was now clinging on to him as if she would be carried off by the wind.

"She showed up in the bushes." Della's brows furrowed, and Bex started sobbing. She mumbled things like "They're gone" and "I ran".

"Bex, slow down. We can't understand you," Dex told her calmly. She took a deep, shaky breath and said, "We were at the house and someone started pounding on the door. Mom answered it and suddenly she was trapped in a yellow ball thing. These people took her, Dad, Rex, and Lex. I grabbed a Light leaper and leaped here, since I knew you were sleeping over." I clung to Sophie.

"Bex, were these people wearing black cloaks?" Keefe asked. She nodded slowly, tears still streaming down her face. "Was a white eye on the sleeve?"

"I don't know! I ran before I could really look at them!"

"I need to call Edaline and Grady!" Sophie said. She ran up the steps to the place we were sleeping, and I whimpered quietly. Fitz came over and grabbed me, and I sank into him, not even caring who it was, just happy to have someone there.

"This isn't good. This isn't good," Dex muttered over and over again.

"Everyone upstairs," Alden ordered. "Calm down. There's no reason to worry." No reason to worry? People just got kidnapped! I ran with Fitz upstairs, everyone trailing behind. Sophie had her Imparter out. She was screaming into it, freaking out.

"You need to get here now! Where it's safe!"

"Sophie, we'll be ok. You need to stay at Everglen. I know you're scared, but we're prepared, remember. Mr. Forkle got the gnomes and goblins to build protective boundaries. Just stay put," Grady's voice answered her calmly. Sophie shook her head and sighed.

"Please stay safe," she pleaded.

"Do the same." Sophie put the Imparter down and the voices stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not even sure," Sophie answered. I could hear footsteps pacing the floor downstairs and voices talking. I sank closer to Fitz. Why did this have to be so scary? Couldn't this sleepover be fun? Footsteps scurried up the stairs and Sandor appeared in the doorway with Ro.

"She's going to stay with you all," he informed us. "Don't move from this room." With that, he left, closing the door behind him. I ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked somehow.

"We're locked in!" I screamed. I wanted to kick it. I felt trapped, and that's not a very good feeling. I blinked back tears. I was more afraid than I would've liked to admit. Even more than when I got taken from home, and whisked away by light by a weird guy. "What's going on?" I asked. Someone grabbed my shoulders and took me over to the middle. I turned and saw Fitz.

"Kassie, we need to stay calm. If you freak out, we'll all freak out," he explained.

"But I don't know what's going on! How am I supposed to stay calm!" I heard Bex let out a choked sob and stopped. I had to be strong. If not for anyone else, for the scared little girl who just had her family taken away, because I knew what that was like. To have everything you know vanish in a blink of an eye. And for Dex, who needed to be strong too, because he had a crying child clinging to his tunic. I swallowed hard and walked to Sophie.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Right now, you're all gonna stay put. I don't want anyone dead in my care," Ro replied. I forced my eyes no to roll. Sophie pulled me close.

"Relax, Foster. You're sending major worry my way," Keefe said, fanning the air around him. Sophie sent a glare and he smirked. "Now I'm getting a bit of anger. Ok more. Geeze, Foster, I'm not that annoying." Sophie shook her head and sighed, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't encourage him," Sophie said to me, which made me laugh harder. Soon, I was in a laughing fit, not being able to stop. Bex started laughing too, then Sophie, then Dex, and everyone else. Even Ro snorted a couple of times.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, why exactly are we laughing?" Tam asked. He only had a slight smile on his face.

"I… don't...…. know," I said between breaths. I was calming down, my laugh turning into a giggle, then only deep breaths. After we all stopped, we looked at each other. "What do we do?"

"I have an idea," Keefe said, smirking. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Truth or Dare." When everyone gave him strange looks he added, "To break the tension. Too much worry and fear in one room." Ro chuckled.

"I don't know. Didn't that turn bad with Biana?"

"I'm not Biana, Mini- Foster, in case you haven't noticed." He gestured to himself. "I'm much more handsome."

"It's just, this is kind of important right now and-"

"I'm in!" Biana interrupted.

"Biana!"

"What? Any chances for makeovers, I'm gonna take." She shrugged.

"I'm in too. This could get interesting," Ro agreed. She had her head propped up on her big fist, looking at all of us.

"We should be stressing, not playing a stupid game!"

"Come on, Kassie. It will be fun!" Linh told me. I sighed.

"Fine. But only because I know you won't stop pestering me if I refuse." Biana squealed and looked straight at me.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um, dare," I replied reluctantly. She smiled a smile that made me scared for my life.

"I dare you to let me do a makeover on you with anything in this room." I looked around.

"There's nothing." She grabbed her bag and pulled out a medium sized one the same color of her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me." She shook her head and we walked to the corner of the room.

"You guys keep on playing! We'll just be over here!" I sighed and followed her, regretting ever coming here in the first place. They continued as I tried to swat anything weird looking away from my face. I hated girly things. My mom always tried, but nope. My friends always tried too. Giving me dresses and shoes. I declined. Not for me. I'm the type of girl that would much rather wear sweatpants and a sweatshirt. That's one of the reasons the Lost Cities is losing.

"Foster, truth or dare?" I perked up. This should be good.

"Truth." Oooooo, bad move, Soph.

"Tell us who you're always blushing about." All went silent. "Come on, just tell us." Biana stopped doing my makeup for a minute and looked over. I started picking the globs of mascara out of my eyelash where she didn't get too, listening intently. Sophie was standing so still, you'd think she was stone.

"Tell!" I yelled. Sophie looked back with pleading eyes. "Do it fast and get it over with. I'm pretty sure everyone wants to know." I quickly glanced at Fitz and Keefe. "Some more than others." Sophie opened her mouth to answer, but Sandor burst through the door.

"Everyone get up and grab your things. The Neverseen are about to attack."


	6. Where Are The Diznee's?

**Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, so bear with me here. These chapters are pretty short, but it should be a good length story. As of right now I haven't finished it yet. I am very new to this website so I'm still getting the hang of it. Please enjoy and leave a review of what you think! It's about Sophie's sister! I have no idea how to freaking work this so I don't know where to put the summary soooooooo…. just read please lol.**

 **Chapter 1**

My heart was beating in my ears. People were pointing at me, whispering things. Is this what it was like for the blonde haired girl beside me?

"Don't pay attention to them. Don't worry, we're almost to the cafeteria," Sophie- my apparently older sister - whispered in my ear. I nodded, keeping my head down. The events of the past week replayed in my mind. I was with my mom and dad- or who I thought was my mom and dad - when a strange, smelly, old guy showed up at my door. Mom answered politely, and he introduced himself as Mr. Forkle. They got along well, and before I knew what was happening, my parents were knocked out and Mr. Forkle was telling me something about elves and a Project Moonlark and Sophie Foster. Too much information.

He took me here, and now I'm with my 14-year-old sister Sophie. We don't look too much alike. My hair is more of a dirty- blonde, but our eyes. The only brown eyes in all of the Lost Cities. Yep, I was her sister. This Mr. Forkle dude still hasn't explained everything. Sophie said that's usually how it is. So I just had to suck it up and deal with it. We got to the cafeteria, and my heart began pounding faster. I was about to meet Sophie's friends. What if they didn't like me? What if they thought I was weird? I mean, how are they gonna like a 12-year-old girl who knew nothing trailing along?

Sophie led me to a table that already had 4 people sitting there.

"Kassie, these are my friends. Biana, Dex, Fitz, and Keefe." I looked at all of them. Their eyes were all different versions of blue. Well, except Fitz and Biana. They both had the beautiful shade of teal eyes.

"Geez, Foster. Putting me last. How dare you?" The boy named Keefe asked. He had blonde hair that was perfectly styled, and icy-blue eyes. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Guys, this is my sister, Kasper." I waved shyly. They all smiled and waved at me. My eyes stopped on Fitz.

"So that's the movie-worthy smile you were telling me about," I said to Sophie. Her eyes went wide and she blushed. Keefe snorted, and Dex and Biana were practically doubled over. Fitz blushed too.

"I already like her," Keefe said, giving me a high five.

"Kas- Kassie, I don't know what you're talking about." Sophie's face was beet red, and she was staring daggers at me. I avoided her eyes, scared I would turn to stone or something.

"Well, um, how- how did you get here?" Fitz asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"It's a long story," I replied.

"We've got time," Keefe told me. Sophie shot me one more glare before sitting down, motioning for me to sit next to her. I was in the middle of everyone. Keefe and Biana on one side of me and Sophie on the other while Dex and Fitz were sitting across.

"Well…" I told the whole story. They hung onto every word I said, like I was telling them their future. When I was done, they all sat back.

"Mr. Forkle still won't tell us what's going on. All he said was that it was urgent she got here. Now, she's staying with us," Sophie added

"If you're anything like Foster, you're gonna be a handful." He playfully nudged Sophie behind me.

"She is. When we were walking up the steps to my room, she fell and somehow tumbled _up_ the steps." Everyone laughed, and my cheeks burned. I gave Sophie a look: _I'm gonna get you back._

"Well, I don't know about any of you, but I wanna know Mini- Foster's powers," Keefe said.

"Mini- Foster?" I asked.

"Yep."

"There's no trying to escape. Once Keefe calls you a nickname, it sticks forever," Sophie told me. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Well, I'm not a Tele- thing if that's what you're wondering," I told them. "I have a couple like Sophie though."

"Oooo, so she's also like a Mini- Moonlark," Keefe interrupted.

"Will you let me finish please?" I demanded. He put his hands up and mock surrender and turned toward the rest of his friends.

"Fiesty," I heard him whisper.

"Well, one power is Technopathy." Dex's eyes lit up, and Sophie smiled. She had told me he would be excited. "Another is a Vanisher." This time it was Biana who smiled. "And finally, a Mesmer." All fell silent. My heart started beating again.

"She's going to get trained," Sophie said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "By a mentor and Grady." Keefe nodded slowly.

"Has she, you know, used it yet?" Fitz asked. Sophie shot him a glare and said, "Not on purpose. She did it once and got really scared. She hasn't used it since."

"So she already knows how to control it?" Keefe questioned.

"Kind of. Grady thinks it was fear that fueled her. She's definitely still getting trained." I kept my head down. I was scared. Grady had explained to me that people might not take it well, and I should be careful who I say it too, but I didn't expect everyone to look at me like they were afraid.

"You're scaring her," Sophie hissed at them.

"Sorry, it's just, a Mesmer?" Fitz whispered. "Isn't that a power hard to control? And having a 12- year- old have it?"

"I'm right here you know!" I almost shouted. They all looked at me. "I don't like it when people talk like I'm not here. Sophie's parents do it a lot."

"That reminds me!" Dex said. "Are Edaline and Grady gonna, you know.."

"They're thinking about it," Sophie said. He nodded.

"Well, is Mini- Foster gonna join us at Everglen after school?" Keefe asked.

"As far as I know. But, you know Mr. Forkle. He could always jump in-"

"Like I am now?" A voice interrupted. We all jumped, and I let out a yelp. I turned and saw my princicpal. Or how they call it, Magnate Leto.

"You're not Forkle," I said.

"Oh yes, I forgot about Ms. Jones here. I have some explaining obviously but for now, I want Ms. Foster and Ms. Jones in my office." I looked at Sophie with wide eyes, and she nodded.

"Well, see you later hopefully." We waved and Sophie took my shaking hand as we followed Magnate Leto through Foxfire. When we got inside he told us to sit. I dropped on the chair quickly, still shaking.

"Now, the Collective and I have talked and decided we might as well tell you this." My mouth was dry, and I didn't even question who the Collective was at the moment. Sophie looked nervously at me. Magnate Leto's eyes shifted to Sophie, to me, Sophie, then back to me.

"Oh just tell us already!" It took me a moment to realize it was my voice. Magnate Leto studied me and finally said, "You, Kasper Jones, are our other Moonlark."

 **Chapter 2**

"What's a Moonlark?" I looked at Sophie, who was now completely pale. Magnate Leto looked at us sympathetically. "Hello? Anyone gonna answer my question?"

"It's um- a project," Sophie told me in a hushed voice.

"That doesn't really tell me anything," I replied.

"Magnate Leto, can I talk to you for a moment. Alone?" Sophie asked. It might've been my imagination but I could've sworn I saw a flash of fear in his eyes as he said, "Of course." Sophie nodded towards the door and I quickly rushed out, running into someone.

"You really are Foster's sister," Keefe said. I was inches away from the ground, but he had caught the back of my shirt and helped me to my feet. He noticed my wide eyes and confused look. "What happened?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." I looked behind my shoulder at the closed door, and could hear a raised voice. "But Sophie didn't seem too happy." Keefe heard the noise too and whistled.

"Did she want you to go home or what?"

"Again, I'm not sure. She just said she wants to talk to him alone." Sophie's yell echoed out of the room and I cringed. "I don't want to go back in there though if it's that bad." Keefe chuckled and grabbed my arm.

"Follow me to a quieter place," he said.

"I think I have to go to class. And so do you."

"If you were talking to Magnate Leto, you're excused. And any excuse for ditching is cool with me." I rolled my eyes. This guy was going to be hard to handle. He took me to a bench in an empty hallway. All of the walls were white. "Welcome to my ditching spot!" He waved his arms around dramatically. Keefe plopped down on the bench, pulling me down with him. I landed with a loud grunt.

"Ow!" I swatted at his arm and he dodged, laughing.

"Easy Mini- Foster. Didn't mean to hurt you." I narrowed my eyes at him as he sat back down. "So what did Magnate Leto say?"

"Something weird. Like I said, I don't know what it means, but something about a Moonlark." Keefe's smile dropped.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Well, I think his exact words were- wait, should I be telling you this? He only called me and Sophie." Keefe grabbed my shoulders.

"No, you're not dropping out! I need to know now!" He stopped and dropped his hands at the sight of my wide eyes. "Sorry. It's just, that word is kind of important, and when it's used in a meeting, it can mean business." I bit my lip, trying to figure out if I should tell him.

"Maybe Sophie will tell you. I don't want to get in trouble." Right on cue I could hear stomping and turned to find my sister red in the face and looking accusingly at Keefe.

"I was worried sick you ran off! Or- or- or something else!" She reached down and hugged me, and I sat real still. What the heck was going on?

"How did you know I took her?" Keefe asked, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I didn't! I had to track down her thoughts!" Sophie hissed. Her grip got tighter and I eventually had to say, "Sophie, I need to breathe you know." She let go and I sucked in a bunch of air.

"We could hear you yelling," Keefe told her. She glanced down at me and then looked back to Keefe.

"We need everyone after school. And I mean _everyone."_ Keefe nodded, and I could hear him gulp. "Well, I'm taking Kassie to class. You need to get to class too. I can't have you in detention today." Keefe fanned the air around him.

"I can tell. I'm getting major worry and fear. And of course a little bit of lovesick feelings, but that's completely normal when it comes to me." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Just get to class, Keefe," she said through a smile.

"I'm going, I'm going." He was frowning, but right before he left he winked at Sophie and smiled. As we walked away I asked, "You like him, don't you?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Her cheeks were blushing again and I laughed.

"Wow, Sophie. You have a major love triangle going on." Her eyes narrowed.

"Do not become Keefe. I don't need two. Besides, there is no love triangle." I laughed again.

"Believe what you want to believe," I said. Sophie sighed and muttered something, and I could catch something about "little sisters". That's when I remembered she had another little sister. Amy I think her name was. It was weird thinking about that. My sister having a completely different family than me. I guess that's what it felt for her and Amy too. She walked me to a room and wished me good luck. I swallowed and took a deep breath. They told me I would have my first Mesmer session today. I forgot who they said I would have it with. I walked in the door and found a woman who looked to be in her late 20s sitting at a desk. She looked up. She had dark black hair pulled up into a tight bun, and wore a uniform sort of like mine.

"Hello. I'm Lady Torressa. I'll be your mentor." She had a dull voice that seemed to lack emotion. That couldn't mean anything good. "So you're our new elf I assume." I nodded weakly. "Another one who grew up with humans." She crinkled her nose, and I didn't miss the fact she said humans like they were some foul smelling food she hated. "Well, let's get on with it then. Let's start with the basics: What is a Mesmer?"

 **Chapter 3**

I had to practically drag myself to the Leapmaster.

"Hard day?" A voice asked. I looked up from the ground and saw Dex standing there. I nodded.

"I didn't know being an elf was so hard!" I sighed.

"Well, it has it's disadvantages. For example, Foxfire." I giggled. "Don't worry though, you'll get the hang of it. It's always tough you're first year." I frowned. I was the oldest first year. Sophie said it was because I'm not used to any of my powers. Except Technopathy. I used that one all the time. Not like it was very voluntary. Whenever I saw or touched a piece of technology, knowledge of it just kind of flowed through me.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked.

"She had to go get some people. She asked me to stay and wait for you." My eyebrows scrunched together.

"Everyone else went with her?"

"No, they're here. Just, a little farther away." As soon as he finished his sentence Biana came up behind me.

"Hey Kasper," she said

"Kassie," I corrected. "I don't like being called Kasper." She nodded.

"Ok then. Hey Kassie," she said. "Dex." She looked back to me. "How was your first day?"

"Terrible. Everything's so difficult. I mean, what's the point of bottling a tornado? Or studying the stars? Or anything! And don't forget my first day of course had to collide with the Exillium training." Biana and Dex laughed at my outburst and that made me even madder. "I don't know how to levitate. Or make things burst. I don't know how to do anything you magic elves do!"

"Woah, Mini- Foster's mad. Watch out, she might kill you with her adorably tiny glare." I turned around and saw Keefe. "Yep, just like your sister's chipmunk glare." I huffed and plopped on the floor. Biana and Dex were laughing so hard, tears were forming.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Fitz asked as he neared us.

"Mini- Foster's mad, and we're making it worse." I scowled at him. "See, she's so scary with her tiny Foster face." Fitz chuckled.

"Give her a break. She's probably had a rough day."

"She has. You should've heard her ranting about it. It was hilarious," Dex said. I quickly vanished and earned a chorus of gasps. "Where did she go-OW!" Dex exclaimed. I flicked his ear from behind him and reappeared.

"Ha!" I said. "Didn't expect that did you?" Dex looked actually hurt as he rubbed his ear, and I almost felt bad. Almost.

"Well, on another note," Fitz said, "Sophie said she has everyone we need already there."

"How do you know?" I asked him. He tapped his head.

"Oh yeah, Mini- Foster doesn't know about the whole Sophie and Fitz being Cognates and how he knows everything she does!" Keefe exclaimed. He leaned in and whispered, "You're going to regret ever being friends with us when he starts that speech."

"Come on! Sophie said it was urgent!" Fitz yelled. I stepped in to the Leapmaster with Fitz and Biana, and couldn't help but laugh at Dex and Keefe arguing about how close they were. I clutched my nexus (actually Fitz's old one, which is also Sophie's I guess) while Fitz and Keefe said, "Everglen!"

 **oOoOoOoO0**

I was blinded by the gates. I hadn't been here. Not yet.

"My eyes!" I shouted. Fitz laughed and took my hand away from my eyes.

"You get used to it," he told me. Biana helped me to them, and I was met by a huge hug from Sophie.

"Ow! What is it with you and hugging?" I asked, but my voice was muffled by her uniform.

"Sorry." She partially let go of me, but kept her hands on my shoulders. "How was your first day?" Before I could answer, someone else spoke. In my exact voice.

"Oh it was horrible! Why do elves have to do all of this? I'll never be as good of an elf as Keefe!" I whirled around and saw Keefe with his hand on his forehead in a dramatic pose. He was also levitating off the ground, so he could lay and not be on the grass. I stuck out my tongue and turned back to Sophie, who was trying to hide a smile.

"So, bad?" I nodded. "I'm sorry. Luckily, Edaline made some desserts and-" I took off, leaving my new friends and sister behind in a cloud of dust.

"Kassie! Wait for us!" Biana yelled. I ignored them and ran through the door, trying to find Sophie's adoptive mother and her delicious food. I found the mallowmelt and ran right to it.

"So you're Sophie's sister?" A voice like Fitz's asked above me. I wiped the chocolate off my mouth and looked up to find an exact replica of Fitz, just older. I nodded. "You act like her." His eyes locked with mine. "And have the same eyes." He held out a hand. "I'm Alden Vacker, Fitz and Biana's father." I choked on my food.

"You're their father? I thought you were their brother!" I yelled a little too loudly. Alden laughed. Sophie and Fitz burst through the door, quickly followed by the rest of the group.

"Kassie! We told you to wait!" Sophie caught the chocolate around my mouth and the mallowmelt in my hands and laughed. "Should've known." I shrugged innocently.

"What can I say, your mom is _amazing_ at baking!"

"Wait till you try ours," Biana told me. I grinned.

"I can't!" I jumped up and down. I loved food. Especially elvin food. Well, except the fact I had to give up meat. Sophie grabbed a napkin and handed it to me. I shook my head and licked my lips instead. Keefe laughed at me, and I smiled a little. I always loved making people laugh. Unless I was trying to be serious. Sophie rolled her eyes, but a smile was tugging at her lips.

"You better sit down. The whole Collective is here," Alden told us. Fitz, Keefe, Biana, and Dex shared a confused look. I took Sophie's hand and followed her to the couch. I nearly screamed when I saw everyone. There were normal people, like Mr. Forkle, a woman and a man. But there was also a guy who looked nearly invisible and a… poodle? **(Forgive me if there are other members my mind went blank sorry lol)**. Edaline and Grady took seats next to me and Sophie. Edaline gripped my hand tightly.

"As we've already told Sophie, our new elf is in fact our other Moonlark." Mr. Forkle announced. Everyone froze and a couple of gasps echoed throughout the room. I wanted to say 'I still don't know what the heck that means', but judging from everyone's faces, it didn't seem like the best idea.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked from behind us.

"Well, when we made the Project Moonlark, we were afraid it wouldn't work out. We decided as a Collective we would make a backup, so we decided to make a second just in case. We got the same DNA and made her have different powers so they would make a team if the situation ever arise." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You're saying I'm an experiment?" I asked quietly. Fitz put a hand on my shoulder and Sophie gripped my other hand.

"Well, yes."

"I'm just a backup?" Tears filled my eyes. They weren't sad tears though. They were angry tears. "You made me in case your other little experiment didn't work out! Then, gave me to people who I thought were my parents for 12 years, just to come and get me because you need me for God knows what and tell me everything I ever knew was a lie!" The words were shooting out of my mouth, whether I wanted them to or not.

"It's not that we need you for anything right now. Not exactly." Mr. Forkle looked at each and every one of us before he finally said, "Somehow, the Neverseen have found out that Kasper exists."

 **Chapter 4**

"What's the Neverseen?" I asked, breaking the silence. Sophie gripped my hand tighter, and even Fitz held on to my shoulder more tightly.

"People you don't want to meet," Keefe said, now behind me as well. He reached out for my other shoulder and held on, like someone was about to come in and grab me. A boy and a girl with silver tips came closer to me. The boy looked scary, as if he was ready to fight anything.

The girl had a softer expression, but still, she looked strong. Grady reached over.

"What do we do?" Grady asked.

"Well, after much discussion, we decided all bodyguards will be placed with their former people and Kasper will be getting two for extra precaution." The room erupted in chaos from the people around me. Saying things like "We just got rid of the bodygaurds!" and "How will that stop the Neverseen!" I heard Grady yell "We need to keep Kasper safe!"

I slid down into the couch, more afraid than before. These Neverseen people had to be bad for their reactions, and if they were assigning us bodyguards.

"I want everyone to go back to their homes now and only leave if absolutely neccessary. Especially Ms. Jones." Mr. Forkle yelled over them. Keefe and Fitz didn't make any move to let go.

"I don't think leaving Kassie is such a good idea," Biana said.

"Yeah. I don't even know the kid, but I do _not_ feel like leaving her is the best option," the boy with silver bangs agreed.

"The goblins are at your houses and Ro will be with Keefe." Mr. Forkle looked at me. "I assure you she will be safe with the people I have chosen." Keefe cautiously let go followed by Fitz. I haven't even known these people for a day, and they wanted to protect me. This wasn't good. Edaline stood up, still holding my hand. Sophie stood up with me, Grady next to her.

"We will talk more later. We need to build

protections though!" Mr. Forkle shouted over the still talking crowd. We walked outside and everyone gave me a hug.

"See you at school Mini- Foster," Keefe told me through a forced smirk. Sophie, her parents, and I walked outside of the gates. Grady held out a Light Leaper and we let the light carry us home.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ok, one thing at a time!" Grady yelled after I pummeled them all with a thousand questions.

"Ok, fine. Who's the Neverseen and why are they so dangerous?" I asked. Sophie looked at her parents.

"Want me to explain?" She asked them. Grady and Edaline shrugged. My sister turned to me and gestured for me to sit down. "Kassie, the Neverseen aren't good people."

"I can see that."

"They've done horrible things. Starting with kidnapping me and Dex and ending with kidnapping and torturing my human parents." My eyes widened with fear. Kidnapping? Torturing? "And now, you. Kassie, these people are dangerous. _Very_ dangerous. If you get put into their hands, they could do a lot of things."

"We don't want to know what though," Grady said. "That's why the Collective is taking such precautions. To keep you safe."

"Ok, so why does everyone need a bodyguard though?"

"The Neverseen could take us and interrogate us. And we won't be any use to you if we're taken." I put my head in my hands.

"Why would they want me?"

"Like I said, many things. The major one being they could use you for themselves," Sophie answered. I felt like I was going to cry again, but I didn't want to be a baby. I took a deep breath and looked at Sophie. "Tell you what. I'll talk to Mr. Forkle and see if we can't arrange a sleepover at Everglen tomorrow. We can invite everyone and take our mind off things."

"We will also be there if that happens," Sandor- Sophie's goblin bodyguard - said, pointing towards my bodyguards, Gourd and Viella. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I know. And ruin all the fun." I giggled at that, but Sandor didn't seem too happy.

"Why don't you two go up to your room. I bet you have some homework," Edaline suggested. As of right now, I was sharing a room with Sophie. I wasn't complaining. Her room took up the entire third floor! But, I also had to share her bed, which is kind of weird. They said if I decided to stay here- which most likely I was since my big sister was here -they would get me my own bed. I was alright for now. Sophie and I walked to her room, followed by 3 squeaky voiced goblins, and started our homework. Within the first minute I was groaning and wanted to take a nap. Sophie laughed and dug an Imparter out of her drawer.

"Mr. Forkle," she commanded. A couple of moments later Mr. Forkle's face popped onto the screen. She told him about her idea, and with a little persauding, he said yes. Of course, all of us had to have our bodyguards. Afterwards, she called all of her friends telepathically and told me the good news.

"You'll love this. It's gonna be so much fun!" I smiled at my sister, excited to have something to ease my nerves. And to be able to hang out with my new friends.

 **Chapter 5**

The next day at Foxfire was just as rough. It couldn't have been any slower. I just wanted school to be over so I could go to Everglen and hang out. Why did elves have to go to school?

Finally, after what felt like eternity, the day was over. I brought my bag to school, so Sophie and I could go straight there. I practically sprinted to the Leapmaster.

"Awww, Mini- Foster's happy to hang out with me! I'm flattered but, I think I'll stick with the real Foster," Keefe said, draping an arm around Sophie. She shook it off and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ignore Keefe. I'm glad you're excited," Sophie told me, giving me a hug. Squeaky pants were trailing behind me, and Gourd and Viella came into view.

"You….. can't… run….. Off….. Like…..that," Viella scolded between pants.

"Why not? It's fun watching you two panic and run after me," I replied smiling, which earned a glare from both of them.

"You really are just like Sophie," Sandor said. He looked over at Gourd and Viella. "I pity you." Sophie and I laughed. Biana came walking up with Fitz, Dex.. The goblins were normal right now, but someone else caught my eye. Was that a…. Monster?

"I'm an ogre new girl. Stop staring at me," it said. "Name's Ro. You got one?" I nodded.

"Kassie," I said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Kassie. Welcome to sparkle town." She looked at Keefe. "You ran off." He shrugged.

"You've been up my butt all day. What's a guy got to do to get some privacy?" Ro looked over at Sophie.

"Mhhhmm. Privacy." Sophie blushed and tried to hide behind her hair, and I nudged her, wiggling my eyebrows. She gave me a look: _I'm warning you._ I giggled and looked back at the others.

"Can we please go! I want to have some fun!" I whined. Keefe laughed at me.

"Chill, Mini- Foster. You're very impatient." I narrowed my eyes and he laughed again. "Just except the fact you can't look scary. You still look like a little angry chipmunk." I vanished and walked up to him. He looked around, but I was already kicking him in the shin. I reappeared as he yelped out and walked back to Sophie.

"Who's the chipmunk now, Squeaky?" Fitz and Dex snorted.

"Dude, your sister is very mean," Keefe said to Sophie. I smiled big, making it known that I already knew that.

"Oooo, I like her," Ro said, coming up to me. "You and I will make great friends."

"Let's go to Everglen now. Come one! Mom's making mallowmelt," Biana announced. I jumped in the Leapmaster with Sophie and my bodyguards. Keefe, Fitz, Biana, and Dex had to go in the other one.

"We will be there straight away," Sandor growled.

"Uh huh," I muttered. Then, Fitz and I yelled, "Everglen!"

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Again, the gates blinded me. Alden and a woman who looked just like Biana were at the gates waiting. They pulled everyone into a hug, but I hung back.

"Hello, Kassie. It's nice to see you again," Alden said. I nodded at him. "This is my wife, Della." Della waved and smiled at me.

"It's very nice to meet you Kassie. We've heard about you from Fitz and Biana." I smiled shyly, staying right beside Sophie. More goblins and Ro appeared beside us. Sandor immediately took his place on the other side of Sophie.

"Lighten up, Sandor," a goblin with blonde hair said, walking beside him. "She's got other people to take care of her too."

"Grizel," Sophie whispered, reading my mind. Maybe she was. I nodded and watched Sandor soften up.

"Good job," Grizel said through a grin. She booped his nose and walked by Fitz. I stifled a laugh.

"Let's go inside. I've got mallowmelt waiting," Della said in a sing-song voice. Keefe grabbed my arm when I tried to take off running.

"You have to stay with us." He laughed. "You should be ashamed. Leaving your most awesome friend for food." I raised an eyebrow.

"If I had to choose my most awesome friend, it certainly wouldn't be you," I teased. He clutched his heart like I actually wounded him.

"That was harsh, Mini- Foster. Harsh." I laughed and followed Della and Alden inside. This time, I really got a look at this place. It was amazing. Much bigger than Havenfield.

"I know. Isn't my house amazing?" Biana asked. I rolled my eyes, but it was true. I saw the boy and girl with silver tips on their hair sitting on the couch.

"Hey, it's Sophie's sister again!" The girl exclaimed. She jumped off the couch and ran to me. I shut my eyes tightly and put my hands in front of me, expecting to be knocked over. But all that happened was the girl saying, "I'm Linh. That's my twin brother, Tam." She pointed to the boy, who just nodded at me. He had the same send- chills-down-your-spine-look. "Forgive him. He's not very friendly at first. But then you'll find out he's actually just a big teddy bear who wants to act tough." Tam glared at her, but all she did was smile.

"I never got to actually meet you yesterday. You know, with the whole urgent meeting thing."

"Yeah, I get it." Sophie nudged me. "I'm Kassie."

"Awesome to meet you, Kassie." A smile stayed on her face. I looked over at Tam, who was studying me.

"I want to do a shadow reading," he said. Linh's smile disappeared.

"Tam, no. She's a kid." I was hiding behind Sophie now, not knowing what a shadow reading was. And not wanting to find out.

"You can never be too sure."

"Tam, she's my sister. She's fine," Sophie said, holding my arm.

"Only those who refuse shadow readings-"

"Are people who have things to hide. Yeah, we already know that Bangs Boy," Keefe interrupted. "But she's not refusing. We are." Tam rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt."

"No," Sophie and Linh demanded.

"It's fine," I said, standing up straighter. I wasn't going to be a scared little kid. "If he wants to do a shadow thing, let him." Tam sat up.

"See, she's not refusing," Keefe pointed out.

"You're right, she's agreeing." Tam pointed to the spot in front of him. "Come one. Swear it doesn't hurt."

"That's what doctors say before they give you a shot," I said. Tam's brows furrowed. "Nevermind. Just hurry up and do it." Alden and Della were in the kitchen, either not aware what was going on or ignoring it. Suddenly, shadows crept toward me and I let out a whimper. I wanted to run, but I had to stay put. Tam closed his eyes, but somehow I still felt like he was staring at me. After a few moments he opened his eyes, the shadows crept away, and he said "She's normal."

"I told you," Sophie said, pulling me back to her. I swear, she was the most protective sister ever. Not that I had another sister to compare her with. Tam just shrugged.

"Mallowmelt!" I shouted, seeing it laying on the counter. I dashed to it, almost knocking Fitz and Sophie down. I scrambled up on the stool and ate it. "This is even better than Edaline's!" I paused. "Don't tell her I said that." Della laughed.

"I've always been told my mallowmelt is good," she said. Sophie sat down next to me, Fitz and Keefe next to her. Of course, Keefe was the closest. Dex sat beside me and looked like he was about to explode.

"Do you need something?" I asked with a mouthful.

"It's just that, I've been dying to talk to you about your Technopathy but haven't had a chance," he said. He sighed, looking like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, how good at it are you?"

"Oh, Technonerd, scared little Kassie's better than you?" Tam teased.

"No, I just want to know."

"What's the definition of great?"

"Well, knowing everything about everything."

"Than that." Keefe and Tam laughed while I stuffed my face with more mallowmelt.

"Save some for us, Kassie," Fitz laughed, moving my hand away from getting my third piece. I looked longingly at the plate in front of us, then at Fitz. I put on my best puppy dog eyes. "No, stop it." He pointed at me. "Kassie I mean it. Don't do that to me." I pouted and sniffled for extra effect. "Ugh, fine. Take a third." I smiled and reached for the plate.

"Really, Fitz. You're gonna let her win that easily?" Keefe asked.

"Well, she pulled the whole puppy- dog eyes thing on me. She's as evil as Biana." I cackled menacingly, rubbing my hands together like a villain. Fitz smiled. "Maybe worse."

"Nah, she's just mischevious," Sophie explained, ruffling my hair. "Her and Keefe are probably going to pull some pranks together." Keefe smiled.

"Yes! Pranking buddy!" He held out his hand, and with a sigh I gave him a high five. "We are so pulling some tonight!"

"I'm cool with that as long as they don't involve me!" Biana exclaimed. I looked at her.

"I found our first victim."

"Do it and I swear I will hit you with my hairbrush." I smirked at her. Keefe smiled at me.

"She's definitely my best friend now."

"What about me?" Fitz asked defensively.

"Eh, you have to earn it." Fitz looked at him incrediously, then looked at Sophie.

"I'm pretty sure you've created a monster with those two." Sophie laughed.

"Probably."

"I vote for our first game!" Biana yelled once we were upstairs. We laid sleeping bags all around the floor. I was in the middle of Sophie and Keefe. Keefe said he had to sit beside his pranking buddy. We finally persuaded the goblins to stay outside with help from Grizel, but Ro insisted on staying.

"I want in on the fun!" She had said.

"No way. Last time you picked Truth or Dare, and well, we know how that worked out,"

Fitz said.

"I don't," I pointed out.

"We keep forgetting about Mini- Foster. Well they do." Keefe nudged my arm and I rolled my eyes.

"Well-" Biana started, but Fitz cut her off with a loud "NO!" and she frowned.

"How about I pick?" I suggested. "We could play a human game that you don't know." I could see Sophie squirm. "Nothing like that! I do _not_ want to be in the middle of any of _that_." Ro grinned .

"But we do!"

"NO!" Sophie and I yelled at the same time. Ro laughed but leaned back in the wall.

"How about," I rubbed my chin, "Last Man Standing!" They all looked at each other confused, even Sophie.

"Oh, come on Soph, you've never played Last Man Standing?" She shook her head. "Well, what happens is there's one person that's it, and the rest of the people run around and find places to hide. Then, whoever they tag is it with them, and the last person standing wins!" Everyone thought about it. ( **I played this with my cousin but I know this wasn't the actual name they called it, so I just picked a random name** )

"I'm in!" Sophie said. The room echoed with agreements.

"Who's it?" I asked.

"Ro!" Everyone shouted.

"Me? Why me?"

"You said you wanted in on the fun. Well, you're in," Biana told her. Ro rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But only because I know I'm going to get all of you within the first five minutes."

"Well, it's best to play in the dark," I explained. Keefe pointed outside. I followed his gaze and saw that it was in fact dark. "Well, let's play I guess." Everyone jumped up, squealing with excitement. The goblins had to come too and follow everyone they were assigned with.

"You'll give away our hiding spots!" I whined.

"Not if I can help it," Biana said, smiling at me.

"Wait, are abilities allowed?" Linh asked.

"I guess. It will make it more interesting."

"That's totally not fair!" Keefe complained. "You and Biana are Vanishers. And Tam can can use shadows. And Sophie can track thoughts."

"Oh stop being such a crybaby and let's play!" I said. "Ro, go over to the gates and count." I turned to Gourd. "You go with Keefe since Ro's playing." He groaned and mumbled something about "she won't listen" and walked grumpily to Keefe. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder's best he could and said, "Don't worry Gigantor number 2, we're gonna have a lot of fun." Gourd sighed.

Ro started counting and we all went separate ways. Biana dragged me with her, her bodyguard and Viella running behind us.

"Concentrate really hard and hold Viella's hand," she whispered to me. I nodded and listened to what she said. My nose scrunched up as I tried to focus, and I gripped Viella's hand quickly. Viella and I were invisible, and Biana grabbed my hand and her bodyguards. We were all invisible now and started making our way to a hiding spot when Ro yelled, "I'm coming!"

After a couple of minutes, she found everyone except Biana and I. We smiled and bowed, waving our hands and pretending we were celebrities while everyone booed.

"All right, all right. I call rematch," Ro said. "Who's it now?"

"Whoever you found first." Her eyes went to Dex. He looked down at his feet.

"Well, it was hard to hide!" Dex groaned and walked over with a goblin at his heels and started counting. Biana and I went and hid somewhere else, laughing quietly. As we were watching everyone pass, I heard rustling in the bushes. Viella and Biana's bodyguard perked up and unsheathed their swords. I held on tighter to Biana when Viella whispered, "Stay invisible."

Biana whispered something to me, but I couldn't hear her over my pounding heart. Dex ran up to us, his mouth forming words before he noticed the goblins creeping closer and closer to the bushes. He turned back around and ran off. Viella had her sword in front of her and yelled, "Show yourself!" I whimpered and hugged Biana, feeling like a little kid. The rustling stopped abruptly and Viella stepped closer. "I said show yourself!" Dex, followed by the rest of the group, came back into view and I ran for Sophie. I only appeared when I neared her, and she grabbed ahold of me. Everyone got in front. Biana showed up beside me.

Suddenly, a figure rolled out of the bushes, panting and covered in sweat. Everyone stared. Finally, Dex whispered, "Bex?"

 **Chapter 6**

Bex ran over to him, her frizzy, red hair flying behind her.

"We need to get inside!" She whispered frantically. "They could have followed!" I grabbed Sophie's hand tightly, and we all rushed inside, the goblins and Ro surrounding us. We slammed the door behind us, making Alden and Della jump.

"Done outside I see," Della said with a smile. She looked at our frightened faces and asked, "What's wrong?" Dex shrugged and pointed to Bex, who was now clinging on to him as if she would be carried off by the wind.

"She showed up in the bushes." Della's brows furrowed, and Bex started sobbing. She mumbled things like "They're gone" and "I ran".

"Bex, slow down. We can't understand you," Dex told her calmly. She took a deep, shaky breath and said, "We were at the house and someone started pounding on the door. Mom answered it and suddenly she was trapped in a yellow ball thing. These people took her, Dad, Rex, and Lex. I grabbed a Light leaper and leaped here, since I knew you were sleeping over." I clung to Sophie.

"Bex, were these people wearing black cloaks?" Keefe asked. She nodded slowly, tears still streaming down her face. "Was a white eye on the sleeve?"

"I don't know! I ran before I could really look at them!"

"I need to call Edaline and Grady!" Sophie said. She ran up the steps to the place we were sleeping, and I whimpered quietly. Fitz came over and grabbed me, and I sank into him, not even caring who it was, just happy to have someone there.

"This isn't good. This isn't good," Dex muttered over and over again.

"Everyone upstairs," Alden ordered. "Calm down. There's no reason to worry." No reason to worry? People just got kidnapped! I ran with Fitz upstairs, everyone trailing behind. Sophie had her Imparter out. She was screaming into it, freaking out.

"You need to get here now! Where it's safe!"

"Sophie, we'll be ok. You need to stay at Everglen. I know you're scared, but we're prepared, remember. Mr. Forkle got the gnomes and goblins to build protective boundaries. Just stay put," Grady's voice answered her calmly. Sophie shook her head and sighed.

"Please stay safe," she pleaded.

"Do the same." Sophie put the Imparter down and the voices stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not even sure," Sophie answered. I could hear footsteps pacing the floor downstairs and voices talking. I sank closer to Fitz. Why did this have to be so scary? Couldn't this sleepover be fun? Footsteps scurried up the stairs and Sandor appeared in the doorway with Ro.

"She's going to stay with you all," he informed us. "Don't move from this room." With that, he left, closing the door behind him. I ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked somehow.

"We're locked in!" I screamed. I wanted to kick it. I felt trapped, and that's not a very good feeling. I blinked back tears. I was more afraid than I would've liked to admit. Even more than when I got taken from home, and whisked away by light by a weird guy. "What's going on?" I asked. Someone grabbed my shoulders and took me over to the middle. I turned and saw Fitz.

"Kassie, we need to stay calm. If you freak out, we'll all freak out," he explained.

"But I don't know what's going on! How am I supposed to stay calm!" I heard Bex let out a choked sob and stopped. I had to be strong. If not for anyone else, for the scared little girl who just had her family taken away, because I knew what that was like. To have everything you know vanish in a blink of an eye. And for Dex, who needed to be strong too, because he had a crying child clinging to his tunic. I swallowed hard and walked to Sophie.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Right now, you're all gonna stay put. I don't want anyone dead in my care," Ro replied. I forced my eyes no to roll. Sophie pulled me close.

"Relax, Foster. You're sending major worry my way," Keefe said, fanning the air around him. Sophie sent a glare and he smirked. "Now I'm getting a bit of anger. Ok more. Geeze, Foster, I'm not that annoying." Sophie shook her head and sighed, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't encourage him," Sophie said to me, which made me laugh harder. Soon, I was in a laughing fit, not being able to stop. Bex started laughing too, then Sophie, then Dex, and everyone else. Even Ro snorted a couple of times.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, why exactly are we laughing?" Tam asked. He only had a slight smile on his face.

"I… don't...…. know," I said between breaths. I was calming down, my laugh turning into a giggle, then only deep breaths. After we all stopped, we looked at each other. "What do we do?"

"I have an idea," Keefe said, smirking. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Truth or Dare." When everyone gave him strange looks he added, "To break the tension. Too much worry and fear in one room." Ro chuckled.

"I don't know. Didn't that turn bad with Biana?"

"I'm not Biana, Mini- Foster, in case you haven't noticed." He gestured to himself. "I'm much more handsome."

"It's just, this is kind of important right now and-"

"I'm in!" Biana interrupted.

"Biana!"

"What? Any chances for makeovers, I'm gonna take." She shrugged.

"I'm in too. This could get interesting," Ro agreed. She had her head propped up on her big fist, looking at all of us.

"We should be stressing, not playing a stupid game!"

"Come on, Kassie. It will be fun!" Linh told me. I sighed.

"Fine. But only because I know you won't stop pestering me if I refuse." Biana squealed and looked straight at me.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um, dare," I replied reluctantly. She smiled a smile that made me scared for my life.

"I dare you to let me do a makeover on you with anything in this room." I looked around.

"There's nothing." She grabbed her bag and pulled out a medium sized one the same color of her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me." She shook her head and we walked to the corner of the room.

"You guys keep on playing! We'll just be over here!" I sighed and followed her, regretting ever coming here in the first place. They continued as I tried to swat anything weird looking away from my face. I hated girly things. My mom always tried, but nope. My friends always tried too. Giving me dresses and shoes. I declined. Not for me. I'm the type of girl that would much rather wear sweatpants and a sweatshirt. That's one of the reasons the Lost Cities is losing.

"Foster, truth or dare?" I perked up. This should be good.

"Truth." Oooooo, bad move, Soph.

"Tell us who you're always blushing about." All went silent. "Come on, just tell us." Biana stopped doing my makeup for a minute and looked over. I started picking the globs of mascara out of my eyelash where she didn't get too, listening intently. Sophie was standing so still, you'd think she was stone.

"Tell!" I yelled. Sophie looked back with pleading eyes. "Do it fast and get it over with. I'm pretty sure everyone wants to know." I quickly glanced at Fitz and Keefe. "Some more than others." Sophie opened her mouth to answer, but Sandor burst through the door.

"Everyone get up and grab your things. The Neverseen are about to attack."


	7. Fight or Flight

**Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, so bear with me here. These chapters are pretty short, but it should be a good length story. As of right now I haven't finished it yet. I am very new to this website so I'm still getting the hang of it. Please enjoy and leave a review of what you think! It's about Sophie's sister! I have no idea how to freaking work this so I don't know where to put the summary soooooooo…. just read please lol.**

 **Chapter 1**

My heart was beating in my ears. People were pointing at me, whispering things. Is this what it was like for the blonde haired girl beside me?

"Don't pay attention to them. Don't worry, we're almost to the cafeteria," Sophie- my apparently older sister - whispered in my ear. I nodded, keeping my head down. The events of the past week replayed in my mind. I was with my mom and dad- or who I thought was my mom and dad - when a strange, smelly, old guy showed up at my door. Mom answered politely, and he introduced himself as Mr. Forkle. They got along well, and before I knew what was happening, my parents were knocked out and Mr. Forkle was telling me something about elves and a Project Moonlark and Sophie Foster. Too much information.

He took me here, and now I'm with my 14-year-old sister Sophie. We don't look too much alike. My hair is more of a dirty- blonde, but our eyes. The only brown eyes in all of the Lost Cities. Yep, I was her sister. This Mr. Forkle dude still hasn't explained everything. Sophie said that's usually how it is. So I just had to suck it up and deal with it. We got to the cafeteria, and my heart began pounding faster. I was about to meet Sophie's friends. What if they didn't like me? What if they thought I was weird? I mean, how are they gonna like a 12-year-old girl who knew nothing trailing along?

Sophie led me to a table that already had 4 people sitting there.

"Kassie, these are my friends. Biana, Dex, Fitz, and Keefe." I looked at all of them. Their eyes were all different versions of blue. Well, except Fitz and Biana. They both had the beautiful shade of teal eyes.

"Geez, Foster. Putting me last. How dare you?" The boy named Keefe asked. He had blonde hair that was perfectly styled, and icy-blue eyes. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Guys, this is my sister, Kasper." I waved shyly. They all smiled and waved at me. My eyes stopped on Fitz.

"So that's the movie-worthy smile you were telling me about," I said to Sophie. Her eyes went wide and she blushed. Keefe snorted, and Dex and Biana were practically doubled over. Fitz blushed too.

"I already like her," Keefe said, giving me a high five.

"Kas- Kassie, I don't know what you're talking about." Sophie's face was beet red, and she was staring daggers at me. I avoided her eyes, scared I would turn to stone or something.

"Well, um, how- how did you get here?" Fitz asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"It's a long story," I replied.

"We've got time," Keefe told me. Sophie shot me one more glare before sitting down, motioning for me to sit next to her. I was in the middle of everyone. Keefe and Biana on one side of me and Sophie on the other while Dex and Fitz were sitting across.

"Well…" I told the whole story. They hung onto every word I said, like I was telling them their future. When I was done, they all sat back.

"Mr. Forkle still won't tell us what's going on. All he said was that it was urgent she got here. Now, she's staying with us," Sophie added

"If you're anything like Foster, you're gonna be a handful." He playfully nudged Sophie behind me.

"She is. When we were walking up the steps to my room, she fell and somehow tumbled _up_ the steps." Everyone laughed, and my cheeks burned. I gave Sophie a look: _I'm gonna get you back._

"Well, I don't know about any of you, but I wanna know Mini- Foster's powers," Keefe said.

"Mini- Foster?" I asked.

"Yep."

"There's no trying to escape. Once Keefe calls you a nickname, it sticks forever," Sophie told me. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Well, I'm not a Tele- thing if that's what you're wondering," I told them. "I have a couple like Sophie though."

"Oooo, so she's also like a Mini- Moonlark," Keefe interrupted.

"Will you let me finish please?" I demanded. He put his hands up and mock surrender and turned toward the rest of his friends.

"Fiesty," I heard him whisper.

"Well, one power is Technopathy." Dex's eyes lit up, and Sophie smiled. She had told me he would be excited. "Another is a Vanisher." This time it was Biana who smiled. "And finally, a Mesmer." All fell silent. My heart started beating again.

"She's going to get trained," Sophie said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "By a mentor and Grady." Keefe nodded slowly.

"Has she, you know, used it yet?" Fitz asked. Sophie shot him a glare and said, "Not on purpose. She did it once and got really scared. She hasn't used it since."

"So she already knows how to control it?" Keefe questioned.

"Kind of. Grady thinks it was fear that fueled her. She's definitely still getting trained." I kept my head down. I was scared. Grady had explained to me that people might not take it well, and I should be careful who I say it too, but I didn't expect everyone to look at me like they were afraid.

"You're scaring her," Sophie hissed at them.

"Sorry, it's just, a Mesmer?" Fitz whispered. "Isn't that a power hard to control? And having a 12- year- old have it?"

"I'm right here you know!" I almost shouted. They all looked at me. "I don't like it when people talk like I'm not here. Sophie's parents do it a lot."

"That reminds me!" Dex said. "Are Edaline and Grady gonna, you know.."

"They're thinking about it," Sophie said. He nodded.

"Well, is Mini- Foster gonna join us at Everglen after school?" Keefe asked.

"As far as I know. But, you know Mr. Forkle. He could always jump in-"

"Like I am now?" A voice interrupted. We all jumped, and I let out a yelp. I turned and saw my princicpal. Or how they call it, Magnate Leto.

"You're not Forkle," I said.

"Oh yes, I forgot about Ms. Jones here. I have some explaining obviously but for now, I want Ms. Foster and Ms. Jones in my office." I looked at Sophie with wide eyes, and she nodded.

"Well, see you later hopefully." We waved and Sophie took my shaking hand as we followed Magnate Leto through Foxfire. When we got inside he told us to sit. I dropped on the chair quickly, still shaking.

"Now, the Collective and I have talked and decided we might as well tell you this." My mouth was dry, and I didn't even question who the Collective was at the moment. Sophie looked nervously at me. Magnate Leto's eyes shifted to Sophie, to me, Sophie, then back to me.

"Oh just tell us already!" It took me a moment to realize it was my voice. Magnate Leto studied me and finally said, "You, Kasper Jones, are our other Moonlark."

 **Chapter 2**

"What's a Moonlark?" I looked at Sophie, who was now completely pale. Magnate Leto looked at us sympathetically. "Hello? Anyone gonna answer my question?"

"It's um- a project," Sophie told me in a hushed voice.

"That doesn't really tell me anything," I replied.

"Magnate Leto, can I talk to you for a moment. Alone?" Sophie asked. It might've been my imagination but I could've sworn I saw a flash of fear in his eyes as he said, "Of course." Sophie nodded towards the door and I quickly rushed out, running into someone.

"You really are Foster's sister," Keefe said. I was inches away from the ground, but he had caught the back of my shirt and helped me to my feet. He noticed my wide eyes and confused look. "What happened?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." I looked behind my shoulder at the closed door, and could hear a raised voice. "But Sophie didn't seem too happy." Keefe heard the noise too and whistled.

"Did she want you to go home or what?"

"Again, I'm not sure. She just said she wants to talk to him alone." Sophie's yell echoed out of the room and I cringed. "I don't want to go back in there though if it's that bad." Keefe chuckled and grabbed my arm.

"Follow me to a quieter place," he said.

"I think I have to go to class. And so do you."

"If you were talking to Magnate Leto, you're excused. And any excuse for ditching is cool with me." I rolled my eyes. This guy was going to be hard to handle. He took me to a bench in an empty hallway. All of the walls were white. "Welcome to my ditching spot!" He waved his arms around dramatically. Keefe plopped down on the bench, pulling me down with him. I landed with a loud grunt.

"Ow!" I swatted at his arm and he dodged, laughing.

"Easy Mini- Foster. Didn't mean to hurt you." I narrowed my eyes at him as he sat back down. "So what did Magnate Leto say?"

"Something weird. Like I said, I don't know what it means, but something about a Moonlark." Keefe's smile dropped.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Well, I think his exact words were- wait, should I be telling you this? He only called me and Sophie." Keefe grabbed my shoulders.

"No, you're not dropping out! I need to know now!" He stopped and dropped his hands at the sight of my wide eyes. "Sorry. It's just, that word is kind of important, and when it's used in a meeting, it can mean business." I bit my lip, trying to figure out if I should tell him.

"Maybe Sophie will tell you. I don't want to get in trouble." Right on cue I could hear stomping and turned to find my sister red in the face and looking accusingly at Keefe.

"I was worried sick you ran off! Or- or- or something else!" She reached down and hugged me, and I sat real still. What the heck was going on?

"How did you know I took her?" Keefe asked, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I didn't! I had to track down her thoughts!" Sophie hissed. Her grip got tighter and I eventually had to say, "Sophie, I need to breathe you know." She let go and I sucked in a bunch of air.

"We could hear you yelling," Keefe told her. She glanced down at me and then looked back to Keefe.

"We need everyone after school. And I mean _everyone."_ Keefe nodded, and I could hear him gulp. "Well, I'm taking Kassie to class. You need to get to class too. I can't have you in detention today." Keefe fanned the air around him.

"I can tell. I'm getting major worry and fear. And of course a little bit of lovesick feelings, but that's completely normal when it comes to me." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Just get to class, Keefe," she said through a smile.

"I'm going, I'm going." He was frowning, but right before he left he winked at Sophie and smiled. As we walked away I asked, "You like him, don't you?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Her cheeks were blushing again and I laughed.

"Wow, Sophie. You have a major love triangle going on." Her eyes narrowed.

"Do not become Keefe. I don't need two. Besides, there is no love triangle." I laughed again.

"Believe what you want to believe," I said. Sophie sighed and muttered something, and I could catch something about "little sisters". That's when I remembered she had another little sister. Amy I think her name was. It was weird thinking about that. My sister having a completely different family than me. I guess that's what it felt for her and Amy too. She walked me to a room and wished me good luck. I swallowed and took a deep breath. They told me I would have my first Mesmer session today. I forgot who they said I would have it with. I walked in the door and found a woman who looked to be in her late 20s sitting at a desk. She looked up. She had dark black hair pulled up into a tight bun, and wore a uniform sort of like mine.

"Hello. I'm Lady Torressa. I'll be your mentor." She had a dull voice that seemed to lack emotion. That couldn't mean anything good. "So you're our new elf I assume." I nodded weakly. "Another one who grew up with humans." She crinkled her nose, and I didn't miss the fact she said humans like they were some foul smelling food she hated. "Well, let's get on with it then. Let's start with the basics: What is a Mesmer?"

 **Chapter 3**

I had to practically drag myself to the Leapmaster.

"Hard day?" A voice asked. I looked up from the ground and saw Dex standing there. I nodded.

"I didn't know being an elf was so hard!" I sighed.

"Well, it has it's disadvantages. For example, Foxfire." I giggled. "Don't worry though, you'll get the hang of it. It's always tough you're first year." I frowned. I was the oldest first year. Sophie said it was because I'm not used to any of my powers. Except Technopathy. I used that one all the time. Not like it was very voluntary. Whenever I saw or touched a piece of technology, knowledge of it just kind of flowed through me.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked.

"She had to go get some people. She asked me to stay and wait for you." My eyebrows scrunched together.

"Everyone else went with her?"

"No, they're here. Just, a little farther away." As soon as he finished his sentence Biana came up behind me.

"Hey Kasper," she said

"Kassie," I corrected. "I don't like being called Kasper." She nodded.

"Ok then. Hey Kassie," she said. "Dex." She looked back to me. "How was your first day?"

"Terrible. Everything's so difficult. I mean, what's the point of bottling a tornado? Or studying the stars? Or anything! And don't forget my first day of course had to collide with the Exillium training." Biana and Dex laughed at my outburst and that made me even madder. "I don't know how to levitate. Or make things burst. I don't know how to do anything you magic elves do!"

"Woah, Mini- Foster's mad. Watch out, she might kill you with her adorably tiny glare." I turned around and saw Keefe. "Yep, just like your sister's chipmunk glare." I huffed and plopped on the floor. Biana and Dex were laughing so hard, tears were forming.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Fitz asked as he neared us.

"Mini- Foster's mad, and we're making it worse." I scowled at him. "See, she's so scary with her tiny Foster face." Fitz chuckled.

"Give her a break. She's probably had a rough day."

"She has. You should've heard her ranting about it. It was hilarious," Dex said. I quickly vanished and earned a chorus of gasps. "Where did she go-OW!" Dex exclaimed. I flicked his ear from behind him and reappeared.

"Ha!" I said. "Didn't expect that did you?" Dex looked actually hurt as he rubbed his ear, and I almost felt bad. Almost.

"Well, on another note," Fitz said, "Sophie said she has everyone we need already there."

"How do you know?" I asked him. He tapped his head.

"Oh yeah, Mini- Foster doesn't know about the whole Sophie and Fitz being Cognates and how he knows everything she does!" Keefe exclaimed. He leaned in and whispered, "You're going to regret ever being friends with us when he starts that speech."

"Come on! Sophie said it was urgent!" Fitz yelled. I stepped in to the Leapmaster with Fitz and Biana, and couldn't help but laugh at Dex and Keefe arguing about how close they were. I clutched my nexus (actually Fitz's old one, which is also Sophie's I guess) while Fitz and Keefe said, "Everglen!"

 **oOoOoOoO0**

I was blinded by the gates. I hadn't been here. Not yet.

"My eyes!" I shouted. Fitz laughed and took my hand away from my eyes.

"You get used to it," he told me. Biana helped me to them, and I was met by a huge hug from Sophie.

"Ow! What is it with you and hugging?" I asked, but my voice was muffled by her uniform.

"Sorry." She partially let go of me, but kept her hands on my shoulders. "How was your first day?" Before I could answer, someone else spoke. In my exact voice.

"Oh it was horrible! Why do elves have to do all of this? I'll never be as good of an elf as Keefe!" I whirled around and saw Keefe with his hand on his forehead in a dramatic pose. He was also levitating off the ground, so he could lay and not be on the grass. I stuck out my tongue and turned back to Sophie, who was trying to hide a smile.

"So, bad?" I nodded. "I'm sorry. Luckily, Edaline made some desserts and-" I took off, leaving my new friends and sister behind in a cloud of dust.

"Kassie! Wait for us!" Biana yelled. I ignored them and ran through the door, trying to find Sophie's adoptive mother and her delicious food. I found the mallowmelt and ran right to it.

"So you're Sophie's sister?" A voice like Fitz's asked above me. I wiped the chocolate off my mouth and looked up to find an exact replica of Fitz, just older. I nodded. "You act like her." His eyes locked with mine. "And have the same eyes." He held out a hand. "I'm Alden Vacker, Fitz and Biana's father." I choked on my food.

"You're their father? I thought you were their brother!" I yelled a little too loudly. Alden laughed. Sophie and Fitz burst through the door, quickly followed by the rest of the group.

"Kassie! We told you to wait!" Sophie caught the chocolate around my mouth and the mallowmelt in my hands and laughed. "Should've known." I shrugged innocently.

"What can I say, your mom is _amazing_ at baking!"

"Wait till you try ours," Biana told me. I grinned.

"I can't!" I jumped up and down. I loved food. Especially elvin food. Well, except the fact I had to give up meat. Sophie grabbed a napkin and handed it to me. I shook my head and licked my lips instead. Keefe laughed at me, and I smiled a little. I always loved making people laugh. Unless I was trying to be serious. Sophie rolled her eyes, but a smile was tugging at her lips.

"You better sit down. The whole Collective is here," Alden told us. Fitz, Keefe, Biana, and Dex shared a confused look. I took Sophie's hand and followed her to the couch. I nearly screamed when I saw everyone. There were normal people, like Mr. Forkle, a woman and a man. But there was also a guy who looked nearly invisible and a… poodle? **(Forgive me if there are other members my mind went blank sorry lol)**. Edaline and Grady took seats next to me and Sophie. Edaline gripped my hand tightly.

"As we've already told Sophie, our new elf is in fact our other Moonlark." Mr. Forkle announced. Everyone froze and a couple of gasps echoed throughout the room. I wanted to say 'I still don't know what the heck that means', but judging from everyone's faces, it didn't seem like the best idea.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked from behind us.

"Well, when we made the Project Moonlark, we were afraid it wouldn't work out. We decided as a Collective we would make a backup, so we decided to make a second just in case. We got the same DNA and made her have different powers so they would make a team if the situation ever arise." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You're saying I'm an experiment?" I asked quietly. Fitz put a hand on my shoulder and Sophie gripped my other hand.

"Well, yes."

"I'm just a backup?" Tears filled my eyes. They weren't sad tears though. They were angry tears. "You made me in case your other little experiment didn't work out! Then, gave me to people who I thought were my parents for 12 years, just to come and get me because you need me for God knows what and tell me everything I ever knew was a lie!" The words were shooting out of my mouth, whether I wanted them to or not.

"It's not that we need you for anything right now. Not exactly." Mr. Forkle looked at each and every one of us before he finally said, "Somehow, the Neverseen have found out that Kasper exists."

 **Chapter 4**

"What's the Neverseen?" I asked, breaking the silence. Sophie gripped my hand tighter, and even Fitz held on to my shoulder more tightly.

"People you don't want to meet," Keefe said, now behind me as well. He reached out for my other shoulder and held on, like someone was about to come in and grab me. A boy and a girl with silver tips came closer to me. The boy looked scary, as if he was ready to fight anything.

The girl had a softer expression, but still, she looked strong. Grady reached over.

"What do we do?" Grady asked.

"Well, after much discussion, we decided all bodyguards will be placed with their former people and Kasper will be getting two for extra precaution." The room erupted in chaos from the people around me. Saying things like "We just got rid of the bodygaurds!" and "How will that stop the Neverseen!" I heard Grady yell "We need to keep Kasper safe!"

I slid down into the couch, more afraid than before. These Neverseen people had to be bad for their reactions, and if they were assigning us bodyguards.

"I want everyone to go back to their homes now and only leave if absolutely neccessary. Especially Ms. Jones." Mr. Forkle yelled over them. Keefe and Fitz didn't make any move to let go.

"I don't think leaving Kassie is such a good idea," Biana said.

"Yeah. I don't even know the kid, but I do _not_ feel like leaving her is the best option," the boy with silver bangs agreed.

"The goblins are at your houses and Ro will be with Keefe." Mr. Forkle looked at me. "I assure you she will be safe with the people I have chosen." Keefe cautiously let go followed by Fitz. I haven't even known these people for a day, and they wanted to protect me. This wasn't good. Edaline stood up, still holding my hand. Sophie stood up with me, Grady next to her.

"We will talk more later. We need to build

protections though!" Mr. Forkle shouted over the still talking crowd. We walked outside and everyone gave me a hug.

"See you at school Mini- Foster," Keefe told me through a forced smirk. Sophie, her parents, and I walked outside of the gates. Grady held out a Light Leaper and we let the light carry us home.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ok, one thing at a time!" Grady yelled after I pummeled them all with a thousand questions.

"Ok, fine. Who's the Neverseen and why are they so dangerous?" I asked. Sophie looked at her parents.

"Want me to explain?" She asked them. Grady and Edaline shrugged. My sister turned to me and gestured for me to sit down. "Kassie, the Neverseen aren't good people."

"I can see that."

"They've done horrible things. Starting with kidnapping me and Dex and ending with kidnapping and torturing my human parents." My eyes widened with fear. Kidnapping? Torturing? "And now, you. Kassie, these people are dangerous. _Very_ dangerous. If you get put into their hands, they could do a lot of things."

"We don't want to know what though," Grady said. "That's why the Collective is taking such precautions. To keep you safe."

"Ok, so why does everyone need a bodyguard though?"

"The Neverseen could take us and interrogate us. And we won't be any use to you if we're taken." I put my head in my hands.

"Why would they want me?"

"Like I said, many things. The major one being they could use you for themselves," Sophie answered. I felt like I was going to cry again, but I didn't want to be a baby. I took a deep breath and looked at Sophie. "Tell you what. I'll talk to Mr. Forkle and see if we can't arrange a sleepover at Everglen tomorrow. We can invite everyone and take our mind off things."

"We will also be there if that happens," Sandor- Sophie's goblin bodyguard - said, pointing towards my bodyguards, Gourd and Viella. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I know. And ruin all the fun." I giggled at that, but Sandor didn't seem too happy.

"Why don't you two go up to your room. I bet you have some homework," Edaline suggested. As of right now, I was sharing a room with Sophie. I wasn't complaining. Her room took up the entire third floor! But, I also had to share her bed, which is kind of weird. They said if I decided to stay here- which most likely I was since my big sister was here -they would get me my own bed. I was alright for now. Sophie and I walked to her room, followed by 3 squeaky voiced goblins, and started our homework. Within the first minute I was groaning and wanted to take a nap. Sophie laughed and dug an Imparter out of her drawer.

"Mr. Forkle," she commanded. A couple of moments later Mr. Forkle's face popped onto the screen. She told him about her idea, and with a little persauding, he said yes. Of course, all of us had to have our bodyguards. Afterwards, she called all of her friends telepathically and told me the good news.

"You'll love this. It's gonna be so much fun!" I smiled at my sister, excited to have something to ease my nerves. And to be able to hang out with my new friends.

 **Chapter 5**

The next day at Foxfire was just as rough. It couldn't have been any slower. I just wanted school to be over so I could go to Everglen and hang out. Why did elves have to go to school?

Finally, after what felt like eternity, the day was over. I brought my bag to school, so Sophie and I could go straight there. I practically sprinted to the Leapmaster.

"Awww, Mini- Foster's happy to hang out with me! I'm flattered but, I think I'll stick with the real Foster," Keefe said, draping an arm around Sophie. She shook it off and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ignore Keefe. I'm glad you're excited," Sophie told me, giving me a hug. Squeaky pants were trailing behind me, and Gourd and Viella came into view.

"You….. can't… run….. Off….. Like…..that," Viella scolded between pants.

"Why not? It's fun watching you two panic and run after me," I replied smiling, which earned a glare from both of them.

"You really are just like Sophie," Sandor said. He looked over at Gourd and Viella. "I pity you." Sophie and I laughed. Biana came walking up with Fitz, Dex.. The goblins were normal right now, but someone else caught my eye. Was that a…. Monster?

"I'm an ogre new girl. Stop staring at me," it said. "Name's Ro. You got one?" I nodded.

"Kassie," I said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Kassie. Welcome to sparkle town." She looked at Keefe. "You ran off." He shrugged.

"You've been up my butt all day. What's a guy got to do to get some privacy?" Ro looked over at Sophie.

"Mhhhmm. Privacy." Sophie blushed and tried to hide behind her hair, and I nudged her, wiggling my eyebrows. She gave me a look: _I'm warning you._ I giggled and looked back at the others.

"Can we please go! I want to have some fun!" I whined. Keefe laughed at me.

"Chill, Mini- Foster. You're very impatient." I narrowed my eyes and he laughed again. "Just except the fact you can't look scary. You still look like a little angry chipmunk." I vanished and walked up to him. He looked around, but I was already kicking him in the shin. I reappeared as he yelped out and walked back to Sophie.

"Who's the chipmunk now, Squeaky?" Fitz and Dex snorted.

"Dude, your sister is very mean," Keefe said to Sophie. I smiled big, making it known that I already knew that.

"Oooo, I like her," Ro said, coming up to me. "You and I will make great friends."

"Let's go to Everglen now. Come one! Mom's making mallowmelt," Biana announced. I jumped in the Leapmaster with Sophie and my bodyguards. Keefe, Fitz, Biana, and Dex had to go in the other one.

"We will be there straight away," Sandor growled.

"Uh huh," I muttered. Then, Fitz and I yelled, "Everglen!"

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Again, the gates blinded me. Alden and a woman who looked just like Biana were at the gates waiting. They pulled everyone into a hug, but I hung back.

"Hello, Kassie. It's nice to see you again," Alden said. I nodded at him. "This is my wife, Della." Della waved and smiled at me.

"It's very nice to meet you Kassie. We've heard about you from Fitz and Biana." I smiled shyly, staying right beside Sophie. More goblins and Ro appeared beside us. Sandor immediately took his place on the other side of Sophie.

"Lighten up, Sandor," a goblin with blonde hair said, walking beside him. "She's got other people to take care of her too."

"Grizel," Sophie whispered, reading my mind. Maybe she was. I nodded and watched Sandor soften up.

"Good job," Grizel said through a grin. She booped his nose and walked by Fitz. I stifled a laugh.

"Let's go inside. I've got mallowmelt waiting," Della said in a sing-song voice. Keefe grabbed my arm when I tried to take off running.

"You have to stay with us." He laughed. "You should be ashamed. Leaving your most awesome friend for food." I raised an eyebrow.

"If I had to choose my most awesome friend, it certainly wouldn't be you," I teased. He clutched his heart like I actually wounded him.

"That was harsh, Mini- Foster. Harsh." I laughed and followed Della and Alden inside. This time, I really got a look at this place. It was amazing. Much bigger than Havenfield.

"I know. Isn't my house amazing?" Biana asked. I rolled my eyes, but it was true. I saw the boy and girl with silver tips on their hair sitting on the couch.

"Hey, it's Sophie's sister again!" The girl exclaimed. She jumped off the couch and ran to me. I shut my eyes tightly and put my hands in front of me, expecting to be knocked over. But all that happened was the girl saying, "I'm Linh. That's my twin brother, Tam." She pointed to the boy, who just nodded at me. He had the same send- chills-down-your-spine-look. "Forgive him. He's not very friendly at first. But then you'll find out he's actually just a big teddy bear who wants to act tough." Tam glared at her, but all she did was smile.

"I never got to actually meet you yesterday. You know, with the whole urgent meeting thing."

"Yeah, I get it." Sophie nudged me. "I'm Kassie."

"Awesome to meet you, Kassie." A smile stayed on her face. I looked over at Tam, who was studying me.

"I want to do a shadow reading," he said. Linh's smile disappeared.

"Tam, no. She's a kid." I was hiding behind Sophie now, not knowing what a shadow reading was. And not wanting to find out.

"You can never be too sure."

"Tam, she's my sister. She's fine," Sophie said, holding my arm.

"Only those who refuse shadow readings-"

"Are people who have things to hide. Yeah, we already know that Bangs Boy," Keefe interrupted. "But she's not refusing. We are." Tam rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt."

"No," Sophie and Linh demanded.

"It's fine," I said, standing up straighter. I wasn't going to be a scared little kid. "If he wants to do a shadow thing, let him." Tam sat up.

"See, she's not refusing," Keefe pointed out.

"You're right, she's agreeing." Tam pointed to the spot in front of him. "Come one. Swear it doesn't hurt."

"That's what doctors say before they give you a shot," I said. Tam's brows furrowed. "Nevermind. Just hurry up and do it." Alden and Della were in the kitchen, either not aware what was going on or ignoring it. Suddenly, shadows crept toward me and I let out a whimper. I wanted to run, but I had to stay put. Tam closed his eyes, but somehow I still felt like he was staring at me. After a few moments he opened his eyes, the shadows crept away, and he said "She's normal."

"I told you," Sophie said, pulling me back to her. I swear, she was the most protective sister ever. Not that I had another sister to compare her with. Tam just shrugged.

"Mallowmelt!" I shouted, seeing it laying on the counter. I dashed to it, almost knocking Fitz and Sophie down. I scrambled up on the stool and ate it. "This is even better than Edaline's!" I paused. "Don't tell her I said that." Della laughed.

"I've always been told my mallowmelt is good," she said. Sophie sat down next to me, Fitz and Keefe next to her. Of course, Keefe was the closest. Dex sat beside me and looked like he was about to explode.

"Do you need something?" I asked with a mouthful.

"It's just that, I've been dying to talk to you about your Technopathy but haven't had a chance," he said. He sighed, looking like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, how good at it are you?"

"Oh, Technonerd, scared little Kassie's better than you?" Tam teased.

"No, I just want to know."

"What's the definition of great?"

"Well, knowing everything about everything."

"Than that." Keefe and Tam laughed while I stuffed my face with more mallowmelt.

"Save some for us, Kassie," Fitz laughed, moving my hand away from getting my third piece. I looked longingly at the plate in front of us, then at Fitz. I put on my best puppy dog eyes. "No, stop it." He pointed at me. "Kassie I mean it. Don't do that to me." I pouted and sniffled for extra effect. "Ugh, fine. Take a third." I smiled and reached for the plate.

"Really, Fitz. You're gonna let her win that easily?" Keefe asked.

"Well, she pulled the whole puppy- dog eyes thing on me. She's as evil as Biana." I cackled menacingly, rubbing my hands together like a villain. Fitz smiled. "Maybe worse."

"Nah, she's just mischevious," Sophie explained, ruffling my hair. "Her and Keefe are probably going to pull some pranks together." Keefe smiled.

"Yes! Pranking buddy!" He held out his hand, and with a sigh I gave him a high five. "We are so pulling some tonight!"

"I'm cool with that as long as they don't involve me!" Biana exclaimed. I looked at her.

"I found our first victim."

"Do it and I swear I will hit you with my hairbrush." I smirked at her. Keefe smiled at me.

"She's definitely my best friend now."

"What about me?" Fitz asked defensively.

"Eh, you have to earn it." Fitz looked at him incrediously, then looked at Sophie.

"I'm pretty sure you've created a monster with those two." Sophie laughed.

"Probably."

"I vote for our first game!" Biana yelled once we were upstairs. We laid sleeping bags all around the floor. I was in the middle of Sophie and Keefe. Keefe said he had to sit beside his pranking buddy. We finally persuaded the goblins to stay outside with help from Grizel, but Ro insisted on staying.

"I want in on the fun!" She had said.

"No way. Last time you picked Truth or Dare, and well, we know how that worked out,"

Fitz said.

"I don't," I pointed out.

"We keep forgetting about Mini- Foster. Well they do." Keefe nudged my arm and I rolled my eyes.

"Well-" Biana started, but Fitz cut her off with a loud "NO!" and she frowned.

"How about I pick?" I suggested. "We could play a human game that you don't know." I could see Sophie squirm. "Nothing like that! I do _not_ want to be in the middle of any of _that_." Ro grinned .

"But we do!"

"NO!" Sophie and I yelled at the same time. Ro laughed but leaned back in the wall.

"How about," I rubbed my chin, "Last Man Standing!" They all looked at each other confused, even Sophie.

"Oh, come on Soph, you've never played Last Man Standing?" She shook her head. "Well, what happens is there's one person that's it, and the rest of the people run around and find places to hide. Then, whoever they tag is it with them, and the last person standing wins!" Everyone thought about it. ( **I played this with my cousin but I know this wasn't the actual name they called it, so I just picked a random name** )

"I'm in!" Sophie said. The room echoed with agreements.

"Who's it?" I asked.

"Ro!" Everyone shouted.

"Me? Why me?"

"You said you wanted in on the fun. Well, you're in," Biana told her. Ro rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But only because I know I'm going to get all of you within the first five minutes."

"Well, it's best to play in the dark," I explained. Keefe pointed outside. I followed his gaze and saw that it was in fact dark. "Well, let's play I guess." Everyone jumped up, squealing with excitement. The goblins had to come too and follow everyone they were assigned with.

"You'll give away our hiding spots!" I whined.

"Not if I can help it," Biana said, smiling at me.

"Wait, are abilities allowed?" Linh asked.

"I guess. It will make it more interesting."

"That's totally not fair!" Keefe complained. "You and Biana are Vanishers. And Tam can can use shadows. And Sophie can track thoughts."

"Oh stop being such a crybaby and let's play!" I said. "Ro, go over to the gates and count." I turned to Gourd. "You go with Keefe since Ro's playing." He groaned and mumbled something about "she won't listen" and walked grumpily to Keefe. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder's best he could and said, "Don't worry Gigantor number 2, we're gonna have a lot of fun." Gourd sighed.

Ro started counting and we all went separate ways. Biana dragged me with her, her bodyguard and Viella running behind us.

"Concentrate really hard and hold Viella's hand," she whispered to me. I nodded and listened to what she said. My nose scrunched up as I tried to focus, and I gripped Viella's hand quickly. Viella and I were invisible, and Biana grabbed my hand and her bodyguards. We were all invisible now and started making our way to a hiding spot when Ro yelled, "I'm coming!"

After a couple of minutes, she found everyone except Biana and I. We smiled and bowed, waving our hands and pretending we were celebrities while everyone booed.

"All right, all right. I call rematch," Ro said. "Who's it now?"

"Whoever you found first." Her eyes went to Dex. He looked down at his feet.

"Well, it was hard to hide!" Dex groaned and walked over with a goblin at his heels and started counting. Biana and I went and hid somewhere else, laughing quietly. As we were watching everyone pass, I heard rustling in the bushes. Viella and Biana's bodyguard perked up and unsheathed their swords. I held on tighter to Biana when Viella whispered, "Stay invisible."

Biana whispered something to me, but I couldn't hear her over my pounding heart. Dex ran up to us, his mouth forming words before he noticed the goblins creeping closer and closer to the bushes. He turned back around and ran off. Viella had her sword in front of her and yelled, "Show yourself!" I whimpered and hugged Biana, feeling like a little kid. The rustling stopped abruptly and Viella stepped closer. "I said show yourself!" Dex, followed by the rest of the group, came back into view and I ran for Sophie. I only appeared when I neared her, and she grabbed ahold of me. Everyone got in front. Biana showed up beside me.

Suddenly, a figure rolled out of the bushes, panting and covered in sweat. Everyone stared. Finally, Dex whispered, "Bex?"

 **Chapter 6**

Bex ran over to him, her frizzy, red hair flying behind her.

"We need to get inside!" She whispered frantically. "They could have followed!" I grabbed Sophie's hand tightly, and we all rushed inside, the goblins and Ro surrounding us. We slammed the door behind us, making Alden and Della jump.

"Done outside I see," Della said with a smile. She looked at our frightened faces and asked, "What's wrong?" Dex shrugged and pointed to Bex, who was now clinging on to him as if she would be carried off by the wind.

"She showed up in the bushes." Della's brows furrowed, and Bex started sobbing. She mumbled things like "They're gone" and "I ran".

"Bex, slow down. We can't understand you," Dex told her calmly. She took a deep, shaky breath and said, "We were at the house and someone started pounding on the door. Mom answered it and suddenly she was trapped in a yellow ball thing. These people took her, Dad, Rex, and Lex. I grabbed a Light leaper and leaped here, since I knew you were sleeping over." I clung to Sophie.

"Bex, were these people wearing black cloaks?" Keefe asked. She nodded slowly, tears still streaming down her face. "Was a white eye on the sleeve?"

"I don't know! I ran before I could really look at them!"

"I need to call Edaline and Grady!" Sophie said. She ran up the steps to the place we were sleeping, and I whimpered quietly. Fitz came over and grabbed me, and I sank into him, not even caring who it was, just happy to have someone there.

"This isn't good. This isn't good," Dex muttered over and over again.

"Everyone upstairs," Alden ordered. "Calm down. There's no reason to worry." No reason to worry? People just got kidnapped! I ran with Fitz upstairs, everyone trailing behind. Sophie had her Imparter out. She was screaming into it, freaking out.

"You need to get here now! Where it's safe!"

"Sophie, we'll be ok. You need to stay at Everglen. I know you're scared, but we're prepared, remember. Mr. Forkle got the gnomes and goblins to build protective boundaries. Just stay put," Grady's voice answered her calmly. Sophie shook her head and sighed.

"Please stay safe," she pleaded.

"Do the same." Sophie put the Imparter down and the voices stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not even sure," Sophie answered. I could hear footsteps pacing the floor downstairs and voices talking. I sank closer to Fitz. Why did this have to be so scary? Couldn't this sleepover be fun? Footsteps scurried up the stairs and Sandor appeared in the doorway with Ro.

"She's going to stay with you all," he informed us. "Don't move from this room." With that, he left, closing the door behind him. I ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked somehow.

"We're locked in!" I screamed. I wanted to kick it. I felt trapped, and that's not a very good feeling. I blinked back tears. I was more afraid than I would've liked to admit. Even more than when I got taken from home, and whisked away by light by a weird guy. "What's going on?" I asked. Someone grabbed my shoulders and took me over to the middle. I turned and saw Fitz.

"Kassie, we need to stay calm. If you freak out, we'll all freak out," he explained.

"But I don't know what's going on! How am I supposed to stay calm!" I heard Bex let out a choked sob and stopped. I had to be strong. If not for anyone else, for the scared little girl who just had her family taken away, because I knew what that was like. To have everything you know vanish in a blink of an eye. And for Dex, who needed to be strong too, because he had a crying child clinging to his tunic. I swallowed hard and walked to Sophie.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Right now, you're all gonna stay put. I don't want anyone dead in my care," Ro replied. I forced my eyes no to roll. Sophie pulled me close.

"Relax, Foster. You're sending major worry my way," Keefe said, fanning the air around him. Sophie sent a glare and he smirked. "Now I'm getting a bit of anger. Ok more. Geeze, Foster, I'm not that annoying." Sophie shook her head and sighed, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't encourage him," Sophie said to me, which made me laugh harder. Soon, I was in a laughing fit, not being able to stop. Bex started laughing too, then Sophie, then Dex, and everyone else. Even Ro snorted a couple of times.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, why exactly are we laughing?" Tam asked. He only had a slight smile on his face.

"I… don't...…. know," I said between breaths. I was calming down, my laugh turning into a giggle, then only deep breaths. After we all stopped, we looked at each other. "What do we do?"

"I have an idea," Keefe said, smirking. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Truth or Dare." When everyone gave him strange looks he added, "To break the tension. Too much worry and fear in one room." Ro chuckled.

"I don't know. Didn't that turn bad with Biana?"

"I'm not Biana, Mini- Foster, in case you haven't noticed." He gestured to himself. "I'm much more handsome."

"It's just, this is kind of important right now and-"

"I'm in!" Biana interrupted.

"Biana!"

"What? Any chances for makeovers, I'm gonna take." She shrugged.

"I'm in too. This could get interesting," Ro agreed. She had her head propped up on her big fist, looking at all of us.

"We should be stressing, not playing a stupid game!"

"Come on, Kassie. It will be fun!" Linh told me. I sighed.

"Fine. But only because I know you won't stop pestering me if I refuse." Biana squealed and looked straight at me.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um, dare," I replied reluctantly. She smiled a smile that made me scared for my life.

"I dare you to let me do a makeover on you with anything in this room." I looked around.

"There's nothing." She grabbed her bag and pulled out a medium sized one the same color of her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me." She shook her head and we walked to the corner of the room.

"You guys keep on playing! We'll just be over here!" I sighed and followed her, regretting ever coming here in the first place. They continued as I tried to swat anything weird looking away from my face. I hated girly things. My mom always tried, but nope. My friends always tried too. Giving me dresses and shoes. I declined. Not for me. I'm the type of girl that would much rather wear sweatpants and a sweatshirt. That's one of the reasons the Lost Cities is losing.

"Foster, truth or dare?" I perked up. This should be good.

"Truth." Oooooo, bad move, Soph.

"Tell us who you're always blushing about." All went silent. "Come on, just tell us." Biana stopped doing my makeup for a minute and looked over. I started picking the globs of mascara out of my eyelash where she didn't get too, listening intently. Sophie was standing so still, you'd think she was stone.

"Tell!" I yelled. Sophie looked back with pleading eyes. "Do it fast and get it over with. I'm pretty sure everyone wants to know." I quickly glanced at Fitz and Keefe. "Some more than others." Sophie opened her mouth to answer, but Sandor burst through the door.

"Everyone get up and grab your things. The Neverseen are about to attack."

 **Chapter 7**

"How do you know?" Sophie asked.

"The Collective is downstairs waiting to inform you. But we have to leave soon." Biana and I scrambled out of the corner and to our bags. I threw mine over my shoulder, now clutching Sophie's hand. I looked over my shoulder. Dex had Bex right beside him. She was pale, and it looked like she might cry again. I took a deep breath and swallowed. _Be strong. Be strong. Be strong._ We raced down the steps to the living room, where we found Mr. Forkle, the rock guy, the disappearing guy, and the poodle.

"What's happening?" Sophie demanded.

"I need you all in a safe environment before I explain anything," Mr. Forkle told her.

"Where are out parents?"

"They're safe. I promise," the rock guy replied. Sophie still looked worried, but her shoulders seemed to relax. "We need to go to one of our hideouts. Where we know the Neverseen won't find you."

"What about school?" I asked. "Did I just say that?"

"Foxfire will have to wait. Your protection is a much bigger matter."

"We have to light leap, so be prepared to hide. The Neverseen are somewhere near by," Mr. Forkle said. I swallowed hard. _Strong. Strong, Kassie._ Everyone nodded and we ran outside. Alden and Della were hovering above their children, and I couldn't help but wish my parents were here. My human parents that it. We got outside of the gate and everyone held hands. Fitz was beside me, so I grabbed his hand, maybe a little too hard, and held on tight, my other hand still in Sophie's. Mr. Forkle lifted the wand like object when a voice said, "On the run, I see." I stopped. Mr. Forkle lowered the Light Leaper and looked all around.

"You really are as blind as you look. Don't worry though, we will be making ourselves visible _very_ soon." Sophie and Fitz tightened their grip, making me even more nervous. Bex sniffled, and Keefe muttered "Gethen" under his breath. "Oh, and before you try, none of your little tricks will work. Yes, I can see you Sophie. And Fitz. Your little Cognate training won't even work." Sophie sat there, her face turning red. "And don't try your inflicting either. Like I said, it won't work. We came prepared." Suddenly a bright yellow flash dashed through, and we were trapped in a force field.

"Cowards! Instead of locking us in, how about show your ugly faces and fight!" Keefe screamed.

"We are. Just look around." Keefe peered around. I noticed something odd.

"Where are all the grown ups?"

"Looks like the little experiment has a clever eye. We could use that."

"You won't lay a hand on her!" Fitz screamed back. I kept looking around and gasped. All the adults were, gone.

"What did you do to them?" I demanded.

"Oh relax. They're just hidden. Maybe unconscious but, that's just a minor detail." Fitz's jaw was clenched.

"Let them go."

"I might. On one condition: Let me have the girl."

"No!" Sophie yelled, pulling me even closer. The voice- Gethen - sighed.

"I didn't want to do this, but I guess we've come to no other choice." Suddenly Alden appeared with a boy. He had blonde hair, and the smirk on his face was so cold, my skin turned to ice. "Give me the girl, and he will be perfectly fine."

"Let him go!" Fitz shouted. Gethen clicked his tongue.

"That's not how it works. I told you my conditions. It's your choice. Give me the girl, or your father will suffer the consequences." I stared at Fitz. I wanted to tell him let me go. It was me they wanted. But some horrible part of me wished he wouldn't. Gethen lifted Alden's chin and looked into his unconscious face. "I wonder what harm I could do with a memory break since he's already had one. You remember that, don't you. How he almost didn't come back. How angry you became. How your precious little girlfriend almost broke too because you told her it was all her fault."

"That was a long time ago."

"We could relive the moment, couldn't we?" Gethen grinned, showing off his teeth. He might've looked cute, but that smile was terrifying.

"I can't get out until you let the force field go," I explained. Sophie turned to me.

"Kassie no. They're not taking you." Fitz put a hand on my shoulder and said softly, "No, they're not."

"Yes I am. If he gets hurt it will be my fault." I looked back at Gethen. "Let the force field down and I'll come, no questions asked." Gethen seemed to ponder over the thought, but then shook his head.

"I know your trick. I can see it, right there." He pointed to my head.

"You're a Telepath." Gethen grinned wider.

"Smart girl aren't you?"

"Fine, my plan is gone." I was going to make him let us go with my Mesmer ability, but I guess it wasn't going to work. "I can make them stay."

"I know. We know all about you, Kasper. How you're just an experiment. A girl who was ripped from her family. The girl that was completely forgotten for the past 12 years. We know. With us, you won't be forgotten. You'll be praised. We'll make parties for all of your victories. We'll punish those who have done you wrong. All you have to do, is come." I gritted my teeth.

"I'm not just an experiment."

"You're right. You're a puppet, just like your idiot of a sister."

"Leave my sister out of this! And my friends!" Gethen laughed.

"Make them stay. I could do the same thing, but it would be much more messy." I turned around and saw everyone's faces. The worried ones. The mad ones. The fearful ones. And the ones that hurt the most: The sad ones. I just got here. No. I wasn't going to be taken away. At least not without a fight.

"Ok." I turned. I tuned everything out. The cries of everyone, begging me not to listen. I concentrated. I didn't thing I could do this many people. I thought. Wrapped my consciousness over little pictures. Me meeting Sophie. Going to Foxfire. Meeting Edaline and Grady. _Don't move_ , I thought. Everyone went still.

 _Kassie please,_ Sophie's voice said in my head. _You don't have to do this._

 _I know. I'm not going too._ I turned toward Gethen. "Go ahead. Everyone is under my control, but I don't have long." Sweat was already trickling down my forehead, and my fingernails were digging in my hand from the concentration. Gethen looked at me hard. Did he hear me and Sophie? He turned toward the shadows and nodded. The forcefield fell and I jumped out. The yellow orb surrounded everyone once again and I let go of my hold, taking in a deep breath. They all started screaming at me, saying different things.

"Good choice, Kasper." Gethen let Alden go and he was consumed into some sort of darkness. I forced myself to look into Gethen's cold, piercing blue eyes. "You won't know where we're going so don't try to follow," he told everyone else. Gethen grabbed me and I bit my lip, trying hard not to fight. "Make one move, and you'll wish you had never been here."

"I could say the same for you," I said. Before I knew what I was doing, I kicked Gethen and used my Mesmer ability on him. "Don't move. I can make you do anything. Remember that." Gethen forced a weird small smile.

 _Oh little, Kasper. I told you we came prepared,_ his voice whispered in my head. Something hit me and I screamed out. Sophie let out a scream, even Tam. I laid there, not being able to move. Something evil was coursing through my body, and I didn't like it. "Pity you didn't take your chance. You could've become something. But now, you will always be a little puppet." Gethen towered over me, a wicked smirk plastered on his face. "I hate to leave this way, but it's for the best. Goodbye Kasper, I _will_ see you soon." Another blast hit me, making me cry out again. My vision was blurred from tears, and I was trying my best to breathe.

Moments later people came running to me. I heard their voices, screaming at me to move. To speak. To do something. But instead, I didn't want to feel the pain anymore. So I let myself be carried into the dark abyss in my mind.


	8. Waking Up

**Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, so bear with me here. These chapters are pretty short, but it should be a good length story. As of right now I haven't finished it yet. I am very new to this website so I'm still getting the hang of it. Please enjoy and leave a review of what you think! It's about Sophie's sister! I have no idea how to freaking work this so I don't know where to put the summary soooooooo…. just read please lol.**

 **Chapter 1**

My heart was beating in my ears. People were pointing at me, whispering things. Is this what it was like for the blonde haired girl beside me?

"Don't pay attention to them. Don't worry, we're almost to the cafeteria," Sophie- my apparently older sister - whispered in my ear. I nodded, keeping my head down. The events of the past week replayed in my mind. I was with my mom and dad- or who I thought was my mom and dad - when a strange, smelly, old guy showed up at my door. Mom answered politely, and he introduced himself as Mr. Forkle. They got along well, and before I knew what was happening, my parents were knocked out and Mr. Forkle was telling me something about elves and a Project Moonlark and Sophie Foster. Too much information.

He took me here, and now I'm with my 14-year-old sister Sophie. We don't look too much alike. My hair is more of a dirty- blonde, but our eyes. The only brown eyes in all of the Lost Cities. Yep, I was her sister. This Mr. Forkle dude still hasn't explained everything. Sophie said that's usually how it is. So I just had to suck it up and deal with it. We got to the cafeteria, and my heart began pounding faster. I was about to meet Sophie's friends. What if they didn't like me? What if they thought I was weird? I mean, how are they gonna like a 12-year-old girl who knew nothing trailing along?

Sophie led me to a table that already had 4 people sitting there.

"Kassie, these are my friends. Biana, Dex, Fitz, and Keefe." I looked at all of them. Their eyes were all different versions of blue. Well, except Fitz and Biana. They both had the beautiful shade of teal eyes.

"Geez, Foster. Putting me last. How dare you?" The boy named Keefe asked. He had blonde hair that was perfectly styled, and icy-blue eyes. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Guys, this is my sister, Kasper." I waved shyly. They all smiled and waved at me. My eyes stopped on Fitz.

"So that's the movie-worthy smile you were telling me about," I said to Sophie. Her eyes went wide and she blushed. Keefe snorted, and Dex and Biana were practically doubled over. Fitz blushed too.

"I already like her," Keefe said, giving me a high five.

"Kas- Kassie, I don't know what you're talking about." Sophie's face was beet red, and she was staring daggers at me. I avoided her eyes, scared I would turn to stone or something.

"Well, um, how- how did you get here?" Fitz asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"It's a long story," I replied.

"We've got time," Keefe told me. Sophie shot me one more glare before sitting down, motioning for me to sit next to her. I was in the middle of everyone. Keefe and Biana on one side of me and Sophie on the other while Dex and Fitz were sitting across.

"Well…" I told the whole story. They hung onto every word I said, like I was telling them their future. When I was done, they all sat back.

"Mr. Forkle still won't tell us what's going on. All he said was that it was urgent she got here. Now, she's staying with us," Sophie added

"If you're anything like Foster, you're gonna be a handful." He playfully nudged Sophie behind me.

"She is. When we were walking up the steps to my room, she fell and somehow tumbled _up_ the steps." Everyone laughed, and my cheeks burned. I gave Sophie a look: _I'm gonna get you back._

"Well, I don't know about any of you, but I wanna know Mini- Foster's powers," Keefe said.

"Mini- Foster?" I asked.

"Yep."

"There's no trying to escape. Once Keefe calls you a nickname, it sticks forever," Sophie told me. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Well, I'm not a Tele- thing if that's what you're wondering," I told them. "I have a couple like Sophie though."

"Oooo, so she's also like a Mini- Moonlark," Keefe interrupted.

"Will you let me finish please?" I demanded. He put his hands up and mock surrender and turned toward the rest of his friends.

"Fiesty," I heard him whisper.

"Well, one power is Technopathy." Dex's eyes lit up, and Sophie smiled. She had told me he would be excited. "Another is a Vanisher." This time it was Biana who smiled. "And finally, a Mesmer." All fell silent. My heart started beating again.

"She's going to get trained," Sophie said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "By a mentor and Grady." Keefe nodded slowly.

"Has she, you know, used it yet?" Fitz asked. Sophie shot him a glare and said, "Not on purpose. She did it once and got really scared. She hasn't used it since."

"So she already knows how to control it?" Keefe questioned.

"Kind of. Grady thinks it was fear that fueled her. She's definitely still getting trained." I kept my head down. I was scared. Grady had explained to me that people might not take it well, and I should be careful who I say it too, but I didn't expect everyone to look at me like they were afraid.

"You're scaring her," Sophie hissed at them.

"Sorry, it's just, a Mesmer?" Fitz whispered. "Isn't that a power hard to control? And having a 12- year- old have it?"

"I'm right here you know!" I almost shouted. They all looked at me. "I don't like it when people talk like I'm not here. Sophie's parents do it a lot."

"That reminds me!" Dex said. "Are Edaline and Grady gonna, you know.."

"They're thinking about it," Sophie said. He nodded.

"Well, is Mini- Foster gonna join us at Everglen after school?" Keefe asked.

"As far as I know. But, you know Mr. Forkle. He could always jump in-"

"Like I am now?" A voice interrupted. We all jumped, and I let out a yelp. I turned and saw my princicpal. Or how they call it, Magnate Leto.

"You're not Forkle," I said.

"Oh yes, I forgot about Ms. Jones here. I have some explaining obviously but for now, I want Ms. Foster and Ms. Jones in my office." I looked at Sophie with wide eyes, and she nodded.

"Well, see you later hopefully." We waved and Sophie took my shaking hand as we followed Magnate Leto through Foxfire. When we got inside he told us to sit. I dropped on the chair quickly, still shaking.

"Now, the Collective and I have talked and decided we might as well tell you this." My mouth was dry, and I didn't even question who the Collective was at the moment. Sophie looked nervously at me. Magnate Leto's eyes shifted to Sophie, to me, Sophie, then back to me.

"Oh just tell us already!" It took me a moment to realize it was my voice. Magnate Leto studied me and finally said, "You, Kasper Jones, are our other Moonlark."

 **Chapter 2**

"What's a Moonlark?" I looked at Sophie, who was now completely pale. Magnate Leto looked at us sympathetically. "Hello? Anyone gonna answer my question?"

"It's um- a project," Sophie told me in a hushed voice.

"That doesn't really tell me anything," I replied.

"Magnate Leto, can I talk to you for a moment. Alone?" Sophie asked. It might've been my imagination but I could've sworn I saw a flash of fear in his eyes as he said, "Of course." Sophie nodded towards the door and I quickly rushed out, running into someone.

"You really are Foster's sister," Keefe said. I was inches away from the ground, but he had caught the back of my shirt and helped me to my feet. He noticed my wide eyes and confused look. "What happened?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." I looked behind my shoulder at the closed door, and could hear a raised voice. "But Sophie didn't seem too happy." Keefe heard the noise too and whistled.

"Did she want you to go home or what?"

"Again, I'm not sure. She just said she wants to talk to him alone." Sophie's yell echoed out of the room and I cringed. "I don't want to go back in there though if it's that bad." Keefe chuckled and grabbed my arm.

"Follow me to a quieter place," he said.

"I think I have to go to class. And so do you."

"If you were talking to Magnate Leto, you're excused. And any excuse for ditching is cool with me." I rolled my eyes. This guy was going to be hard to handle. He took me to a bench in an empty hallway. All of the walls were white. "Welcome to my ditching spot!" He waved his arms around dramatically. Keefe plopped down on the bench, pulling me down with him. I landed with a loud grunt.

"Ow!" I swatted at his arm and he dodged, laughing.

"Easy Mini- Foster. Didn't mean to hurt you." I narrowed my eyes at him as he sat back down. "So what did Magnate Leto say?"

"Something weird. Like I said, I don't know what it means, but something about a Moonlark." Keefe's smile dropped.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Well, I think his exact words were- wait, should I be telling you this? He only called me and Sophie." Keefe grabbed my shoulders.

"No, you're not dropping out! I need to know now!" He stopped and dropped his hands at the sight of my wide eyes. "Sorry. It's just, that word is kind of important, and when it's used in a meeting, it can mean business." I bit my lip, trying to figure out if I should tell him.

"Maybe Sophie will tell you. I don't want to get in trouble." Right on cue I could hear stomping and turned to find my sister red in the face and looking accusingly at Keefe.

"I was worried sick you ran off! Or- or- or something else!" She reached down and hugged me, and I sat real still. What the heck was going on?

"How did you know I took her?" Keefe asked, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I didn't! I had to track down her thoughts!" Sophie hissed. Her grip got tighter and I eventually had to say, "Sophie, I need to breathe you know." She let go and I sucked in a bunch of air.

"We could hear you yelling," Keefe told her. She glanced down at me and then looked back to Keefe.

"We need everyone after school. And I mean _everyone."_ Keefe nodded, and I could hear him gulp. "Well, I'm taking Kassie to class. You need to get to class too. I can't have you in detention today." Keefe fanned the air around him.

"I can tell. I'm getting major worry and fear. And of course a little bit of lovesick feelings, but that's completely normal when it comes to me." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Just get to class, Keefe," she said through a smile.

"I'm going, I'm going." He was frowning, but right before he left he winked at Sophie and smiled. As we walked away I asked, "You like him, don't you?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Her cheeks were blushing again and I laughed.

"Wow, Sophie. You have a major love triangle going on." Her eyes narrowed.

"Do not become Keefe. I don't need two. Besides, there is no love triangle." I laughed again.

"Believe what you want to believe," I said. Sophie sighed and muttered something, and I could catch something about "little sisters". That's when I remembered she had another little sister. Amy I think her name was. It was weird thinking about that. My sister having a completely different family than me. I guess that's what it felt for her and Amy too. She walked me to a room and wished me good luck. I swallowed and took a deep breath. They told me I would have my first Mesmer session today. I forgot who they said I would have it with. I walked in the door and found a woman who looked to be in her late 20s sitting at a desk. She looked up. She had dark black hair pulled up into a tight bun, and wore a uniform sort of like mine.

"Hello. I'm Lady Torressa. I'll be your mentor." She had a dull voice that seemed to lack emotion. That couldn't mean anything good. "So you're our new elf I assume." I nodded weakly. "Another one who grew up with humans." She crinkled her nose, and I didn't miss the fact she said humans like they were some foul smelling food she hated. "Well, let's get on with it then. Let's start with the basics: What is a Mesmer?"

 **Chapter 3**

I had to practically drag myself to the Leapmaster.

"Hard day?" A voice asked. I looked up from the ground and saw Dex standing there. I nodded.

"I didn't know being an elf was so hard!" I sighed.

"Well, it has it's disadvantages. For example, Foxfire." I giggled. "Don't worry though, you'll get the hang of it. It's always tough you're first year." I frowned. I was the oldest first year. Sophie said it was because I'm not used to any of my powers. Except Technopathy. I used that one all the time. Not like it was very voluntary. Whenever I saw or touched a piece of technology, knowledge of it just kind of flowed through me.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked.

"She had to go get some people. She asked me to stay and wait for you." My eyebrows scrunched together.

"Everyone else went with her?"

"No, they're here. Just, a little farther away." As soon as he finished his sentence Biana came up behind me.

"Hey Kasper," she said

"Kassie," I corrected. "I don't like being called Kasper." She nodded.

"Ok then. Hey Kassie," she said. "Dex." She looked back to me. "How was your first day?"

"Terrible. Everything's so difficult. I mean, what's the point of bottling a tornado? Or studying the stars? Or anything! And don't forget my first day of course had to collide with the Exillium training." Biana and Dex laughed at my outburst and that made me even madder. "I don't know how to levitate. Or make things burst. I don't know how to do anything you magic elves do!"

"Woah, Mini- Foster's mad. Watch out, she might kill you with her adorably tiny glare." I turned around and saw Keefe. "Yep, just like your sister's chipmunk glare." I huffed and plopped on the floor. Biana and Dex were laughing so hard, tears were forming.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Fitz asked as he neared us.

"Mini- Foster's mad, and we're making it worse." I scowled at him. "See, she's so scary with her tiny Foster face." Fitz chuckled.

"Give her a break. She's probably had a rough day."

"She has. You should've heard her ranting about it. It was hilarious," Dex said. I quickly vanished and earned a chorus of gasps. "Where did she go-OW!" Dex exclaimed. I flicked his ear from behind him and reappeared.

"Ha!" I said. "Didn't expect that did you?" Dex looked actually hurt as he rubbed his ear, and I almost felt bad. Almost.

"Well, on another note," Fitz said, "Sophie said she has everyone we need already there."

"How do you know?" I asked him. He tapped his head.

"Oh yeah, Mini- Foster doesn't know about the whole Sophie and Fitz being Cognates and how he knows everything she does!" Keefe exclaimed. He leaned in and whispered, "You're going to regret ever being friends with us when he starts that speech."

"Come on! Sophie said it was urgent!" Fitz yelled. I stepped in to the Leapmaster with Fitz and Biana, and couldn't help but laugh at Dex and Keefe arguing about how close they were. I clutched my nexus (actually Fitz's old one, which is also Sophie's I guess) while Fitz and Keefe said, "Everglen!"

 **oOoOoOoO0**

I was blinded by the gates. I hadn't been here. Not yet.

"My eyes!" I shouted. Fitz laughed and took my hand away from my eyes.

"You get used to it," he told me. Biana helped me to them, and I was met by a huge hug from Sophie.

"Ow! What is it with you and hugging?" I asked, but my voice was muffled by her uniform.

"Sorry." She partially let go of me, but kept her hands on my shoulders. "How was your first day?" Before I could answer, someone else spoke. In my exact voice.

"Oh it was horrible! Why do elves have to do all of this? I'll never be as good of an elf as Keefe!" I whirled around and saw Keefe with his hand on his forehead in a dramatic pose. He was also levitating off the ground, so he could lay and not be on the grass. I stuck out my tongue and turned back to Sophie, who was trying to hide a smile.

"So, bad?" I nodded. "I'm sorry. Luckily, Edaline made some desserts and-" I took off, leaving my new friends and sister behind in a cloud of dust.

"Kassie! Wait for us!" Biana yelled. I ignored them and ran through the door, trying to find Sophie's adoptive mother and her delicious food. I found the mallowmelt and ran right to it.

"So you're Sophie's sister?" A voice like Fitz's asked above me. I wiped the chocolate off my mouth and looked up to find an exact replica of Fitz, just older. I nodded. "You act like her." His eyes locked with mine. "And have the same eyes." He held out a hand. "I'm Alden Vacker, Fitz and Biana's father." I choked on my food.

"You're their father? I thought you were their brother!" I yelled a little too loudly. Alden laughed. Sophie and Fitz burst through the door, quickly followed by the rest of the group.

"Kassie! We told you to wait!" Sophie caught the chocolate around my mouth and the mallowmelt in my hands and laughed. "Should've known." I shrugged innocently.

"What can I say, your mom is _amazing_ at baking!"

"Wait till you try ours," Biana told me. I grinned.

"I can't!" I jumped up and down. I loved food. Especially elvin food. Well, except the fact I had to give up meat. Sophie grabbed a napkin and handed it to me. I shook my head and licked my lips instead. Keefe laughed at me, and I smiled a little. I always loved making people laugh. Unless I was trying to be serious. Sophie rolled her eyes, but a smile was tugging at her lips.

"You better sit down. The whole Collective is here," Alden told us. Fitz, Keefe, Biana, and Dex shared a confused look. I took Sophie's hand and followed her to the couch. I nearly screamed when I saw everyone. There were normal people, like Mr. Forkle, a woman and a man. But there was also a guy who looked nearly invisible and a… poodle? **(Forgive me if there are other members my mind went blank sorry lol)**. Edaline and Grady took seats next to me and Sophie. Edaline gripped my hand tightly.

"As we've already told Sophie, our new elf is in fact our other Moonlark." Mr. Forkle announced. Everyone froze and a couple of gasps echoed throughout the room. I wanted to say 'I still don't know what the heck that means', but judging from everyone's faces, it didn't seem like the best idea.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked from behind us.

"Well, when we made the Project Moonlark, we were afraid it wouldn't work out. We decided as a Collective we would make a backup, so we decided to make a second just in case. We got the same DNA and made her have different powers so they would make a team if the situation ever arise." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You're saying I'm an experiment?" I asked quietly. Fitz put a hand on my shoulder and Sophie gripped my other hand.

"Well, yes."

"I'm just a backup?" Tears filled my eyes. They weren't sad tears though. They were angry tears. "You made me in case your other little experiment didn't work out! Then, gave me to people who I thought were my parents for 12 years, just to come and get me because you need me for God knows what and tell me everything I ever knew was a lie!" The words were shooting out of my mouth, whether I wanted them to or not.

"It's not that we need you for anything right now. Not exactly." Mr. Forkle looked at each and every one of us before he finally said, "Somehow, the Neverseen have found out that Kasper exists."

 **Chapter 4**

"What's the Neverseen?" I asked, breaking the silence. Sophie gripped my hand tighter, and even Fitz held on to my shoulder more tightly.

"People you don't want to meet," Keefe said, now behind me as well. He reached out for my other shoulder and held on, like someone was about to come in and grab me. A boy and a girl with silver tips came closer to me. The boy looked scary, as if he was ready to fight anything.

The girl had a softer expression, but still, she looked strong. Grady reached over.

"What do we do?" Grady asked.

"Well, after much discussion, we decided all bodyguards will be placed with their former people and Kasper will be getting two for extra precaution." The room erupted in chaos from the people around me. Saying things like "We just got rid of the bodygaurds!" and "How will that stop the Neverseen!" I heard Grady yell "We need to keep Kasper safe!"

I slid down into the couch, more afraid than before. These Neverseen people had to be bad for their reactions, and if they were assigning us bodyguards.

"I want everyone to go back to their homes now and only leave if absolutely neccessary. Especially Ms. Jones." Mr. Forkle yelled over them. Keefe and Fitz didn't make any move to let go.

"I don't think leaving Kassie is such a good idea," Biana said.

"Yeah. I don't even know the kid, but I do _not_ feel like leaving her is the best option," the boy with silver bangs agreed.

"The goblins are at your houses and Ro will be with Keefe." Mr. Forkle looked at me. "I assure you she will be safe with the people I have chosen." Keefe cautiously let go followed by Fitz. I haven't even known these people for a day, and they wanted to protect me. This wasn't good. Edaline stood up, still holding my hand. Sophie stood up with me, Grady next to her.

"We will talk more later. We need to build

protections though!" Mr. Forkle shouted over the still talking crowd. We walked outside and everyone gave me a hug.

"See you at school Mini- Foster," Keefe told me through a forced smirk. Sophie, her parents, and I walked outside of the gates. Grady held out a Light Leaper and we let the light carry us home.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ok, one thing at a time!" Grady yelled after I pummeled them all with a thousand questions.

"Ok, fine. Who's the Neverseen and why are they so dangerous?" I asked. Sophie looked at her parents.

"Want me to explain?" She asked them. Grady and Edaline shrugged. My sister turned to me and gestured for me to sit down. "Kassie, the Neverseen aren't good people."

"I can see that."

"They've done horrible things. Starting with kidnapping me and Dex and ending with kidnapping and torturing my human parents." My eyes widened with fear. Kidnapping? Torturing? "And now, you. Kassie, these people are dangerous. _Very_ dangerous. If you get put into their hands, they could do a lot of things."

"We don't want to know what though," Grady said. "That's why the Collective is taking such precautions. To keep you safe."

"Ok, so why does everyone need a bodyguard though?"

"The Neverseen could take us and interrogate us. And we won't be any use to you if we're taken." I put my head in my hands.

"Why would they want me?"

"Like I said, many things. The major one being they could use you for themselves," Sophie answered. I felt like I was going to cry again, but I didn't want to be a baby. I took a deep breath and looked at Sophie. "Tell you what. I'll talk to Mr. Forkle and see if we can't arrange a sleepover at Everglen tomorrow. We can invite everyone and take our mind off things."

"We will also be there if that happens," Sandor- Sophie's goblin bodyguard - said, pointing towards my bodyguards, Gourd and Viella. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I know. And ruin all the fun." I giggled at that, but Sandor didn't seem too happy.

"Why don't you two go up to your room. I bet you have some homework," Edaline suggested. As of right now, I was sharing a room with Sophie. I wasn't complaining. Her room took up the entire third floor! But, I also had to share her bed, which is kind of weird. They said if I decided to stay here- which most likely I was since my big sister was here -they would get me my own bed. I was alright for now. Sophie and I walked to her room, followed by 3 squeaky voiced goblins, and started our homework. Within the first minute I was groaning and wanted to take a nap. Sophie laughed and dug an Imparter out of her drawer.

"Mr. Forkle," she commanded. A couple of moments later Mr. Forkle's face popped onto the screen. She told him about her idea, and with a little persauding, he said yes. Of course, all of us had to have our bodyguards. Afterwards, she called all of her friends telepathically and told me the good news.

"You'll love this. It's gonna be so much fun!" I smiled at my sister, excited to have something to ease my nerves. And to be able to hang out with my new friends.

 **Chapter 5**

The next day at Foxfire was just as rough. It couldn't have been any slower. I just wanted school to be over so I could go to Everglen and hang out. Why did elves have to go to school?

Finally, after what felt like eternity, the day was over. I brought my bag to school, so Sophie and I could go straight there. I practically sprinted to the Leapmaster.

"Awww, Mini- Foster's happy to hang out with me! I'm flattered but, I think I'll stick with the real Foster," Keefe said, draping an arm around Sophie. She shook it off and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ignore Keefe. I'm glad you're excited," Sophie told me, giving me a hug. Squeaky pants were trailing behind me, and Gourd and Viella came into view.

"You….. can't… run….. Off….. Like…..that," Viella scolded between pants.

"Why not? It's fun watching you two panic and run after me," I replied smiling, which earned a glare from both of them.

"You really are just like Sophie," Sandor said. He looked over at Gourd and Viella. "I pity you." Sophie and I laughed. Biana came walking up with Fitz, Dex.. The goblins were normal right now, but someone else caught my eye. Was that a…. Monster?

"I'm an ogre new girl. Stop staring at me," it said. "Name's Ro. You got one?" I nodded.

"Kassie," I said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Kassie. Welcome to sparkle town." She looked at Keefe. "You ran off." He shrugged.

"You've been up my butt all day. What's a guy got to do to get some privacy?" Ro looked over at Sophie.

"Mhhhmm. Privacy." Sophie blushed and tried to hide behind her hair, and I nudged her, wiggling my eyebrows. She gave me a look: _I'm warning you._ I giggled and looked back at the others.

"Can we please go! I want to have some fun!" I whined. Keefe laughed at me.

"Chill, Mini- Foster. You're very impatient." I narrowed my eyes and he laughed again. "Just except the fact you can't look scary. You still look like a little angry chipmunk." I vanished and walked up to him. He looked around, but I was already kicking him in the shin. I reappeared as he yelped out and walked back to Sophie.

"Who's the chipmunk now, Squeaky?" Fitz and Dex snorted.

"Dude, your sister is very mean," Keefe said to Sophie. I smiled big, making it known that I already knew that.

"Oooo, I like her," Ro said, coming up to me. "You and I will make great friends."

"Let's go to Everglen now. Come one! Mom's making mallowmelt," Biana announced. I jumped in the Leapmaster with Sophie and my bodyguards. Keefe, Fitz, Biana, and Dex had to go in the other one.

"We will be there straight away," Sandor growled.

"Uh huh," I muttered. Then, Fitz and I yelled, "Everglen!"

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Again, the gates blinded me. Alden and a woman who looked just like Biana were at the gates waiting. They pulled everyone into a hug, but I hung back.

"Hello, Kassie. It's nice to see you again," Alden said. I nodded at him. "This is my wife, Della." Della waved and smiled at me.

"It's very nice to meet you Kassie. We've heard about you from Fitz and Biana." I smiled shyly, staying right beside Sophie. More goblins and Ro appeared beside us. Sandor immediately took his place on the other side of Sophie.

"Lighten up, Sandor," a goblin with blonde hair said, walking beside him. "She's got other people to take care of her too."

"Grizel," Sophie whispered, reading my mind. Maybe she was. I nodded and watched Sandor soften up.

"Good job," Grizel said through a grin. She booped his nose and walked by Fitz. I stifled a laugh.

"Let's go inside. I've got mallowmelt waiting," Della said in a sing-song voice. Keefe grabbed my arm when I tried to take off running.

"You have to stay with us." He laughed. "You should be ashamed. Leaving your most awesome friend for food." I raised an eyebrow.

"If I had to choose my most awesome friend, it certainly wouldn't be you," I teased. He clutched his heart like I actually wounded him.

"That was harsh, Mini- Foster. Harsh." I laughed and followed Della and Alden inside. This time, I really got a look at this place. It was amazing. Much bigger than Havenfield.

"I know. Isn't my house amazing?" Biana asked. I rolled my eyes, but it was true. I saw the boy and girl with silver tips on their hair sitting on the couch.

"Hey, it's Sophie's sister again!" The girl exclaimed. She jumped off the couch and ran to me. I shut my eyes tightly and put my hands in front of me, expecting to be knocked over. But all that happened was the girl saying, "I'm Linh. That's my twin brother, Tam." She pointed to the boy, who just nodded at me. He had the same send- chills-down-your-spine-look. "Forgive him. He's not very friendly at first. But then you'll find out he's actually just a big teddy bear who wants to act tough." Tam glared at her, but all she did was smile.

"I never got to actually meet you yesterday. You know, with the whole urgent meeting thing."

"Yeah, I get it." Sophie nudged me. "I'm Kassie."

"Awesome to meet you, Kassie." A smile stayed on her face. I looked over at Tam, who was studying me.

"I want to do a shadow reading," he said. Linh's smile disappeared.

"Tam, no. She's a kid." I was hiding behind Sophie now, not knowing what a shadow reading was. And not wanting to find out.

"You can never be too sure."

"Tam, she's my sister. She's fine," Sophie said, holding my arm.

"Only those who refuse shadow readings-"

"Are people who have things to hide. Yeah, we already know that Bangs Boy," Keefe interrupted. "But she's not refusing. We are." Tam rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt."

"No," Sophie and Linh demanded.

"It's fine," I said, standing up straighter. I wasn't going to be a scared little kid. "If he wants to do a shadow thing, let him." Tam sat up.

"See, she's not refusing," Keefe pointed out.

"You're right, she's agreeing." Tam pointed to the spot in front of him. "Come one. Swear it doesn't hurt."

"That's what doctors say before they give you a shot," I said. Tam's brows furrowed. "Nevermind. Just hurry up and do it." Alden and Della were in the kitchen, either not aware what was going on or ignoring it. Suddenly, shadows crept toward me and I let out a whimper. I wanted to run, but I had to stay put. Tam closed his eyes, but somehow I still felt like he was staring at me. After a few moments he opened his eyes, the shadows crept away, and he said "She's normal."

"I told you," Sophie said, pulling me back to her. I swear, she was the most protective sister ever. Not that I had another sister to compare her with. Tam just shrugged.

"Mallowmelt!" I shouted, seeing it laying on the counter. I dashed to it, almost knocking Fitz and Sophie down. I scrambled up on the stool and ate it. "This is even better than Edaline's!" I paused. "Don't tell her I said that." Della laughed.

"I've always been told my mallowmelt is good," she said. Sophie sat down next to me, Fitz and Keefe next to her. Of course, Keefe was the closest. Dex sat beside me and looked like he was about to explode.

"Do you need something?" I asked with a mouthful.

"It's just that, I've been dying to talk to you about your Technopathy but haven't had a chance," he said. He sighed, looking like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, how good at it are you?"

"Oh, Technonerd, scared little Kassie's better than you?" Tam teased.

"No, I just want to know."

"What's the definition of great?"

"Well, knowing everything about everything."

"Than that." Keefe and Tam laughed while I stuffed my face with more mallowmelt.

"Save some for us, Kassie," Fitz laughed, moving my hand away from getting my third piece. I looked longingly at the plate in front of us, then at Fitz. I put on my best puppy dog eyes. "No, stop it." He pointed at me. "Kassie I mean it. Don't do that to me." I pouted and sniffled for extra effect. "Ugh, fine. Take a third." I smiled and reached for the plate.

"Really, Fitz. You're gonna let her win that easily?" Keefe asked.

"Well, she pulled the whole puppy- dog eyes thing on me. She's as evil as Biana." I cackled menacingly, rubbing my hands together like a villain. Fitz smiled. "Maybe worse."

"Nah, she's just mischevious," Sophie explained, ruffling my hair. "Her and Keefe are probably going to pull some pranks together." Keefe smiled.

"Yes! Pranking buddy!" He held out his hand, and with a sigh I gave him a high five. "We are so pulling some tonight!"

"I'm cool with that as long as they don't involve me!" Biana exclaimed. I looked at her.

"I found our first victim."

"Do it and I swear I will hit you with my hairbrush." I smirked at her. Keefe smiled at me.

"She's definitely my best friend now."

"What about me?" Fitz asked defensively.

"Eh, you have to earn it." Fitz looked at him incrediously, then looked at Sophie.

"I'm pretty sure you've created a monster with those two." Sophie laughed.

"Probably."

"I vote for our first game!" Biana yelled once we were upstairs. We laid sleeping bags all around the floor. I was in the middle of Sophie and Keefe. Keefe said he had to sit beside his pranking buddy. We finally persuaded the goblins to stay outside with help from Grizel, but Ro insisted on staying.

"I want in on the fun!" She had said.

"No way. Last time you picked Truth or Dare, and well, we know how that worked out,"

Fitz said.

"I don't," I pointed out.

"We keep forgetting about Mini- Foster. Well they do." Keefe nudged my arm and I rolled my eyes.

"Well-" Biana started, but Fitz cut her off with a loud "NO!" and she frowned.

"How about I pick?" I suggested. "We could play a human game that you don't know." I could see Sophie squirm. "Nothing like that! I do _not_ want to be in the middle of any of _that_." Ro grinned .

"But we do!"

"NO!" Sophie and I yelled at the same time. Ro laughed but leaned back in the wall.

"How about," I rubbed my chin, "Last Man Standing!" They all looked at each other confused, even Sophie.

"Oh, come on Soph, you've never played Last Man Standing?" She shook her head. "Well, what happens is there's one person that's it, and the rest of the people run around and find places to hide. Then, whoever they tag is it with them, and the last person standing wins!" Everyone thought about it. ( **I played this with my cousin but I know this wasn't the actual name they called it, so I just picked a random name** )

"I'm in!" Sophie said. The room echoed with agreements.

"Who's it?" I asked.

"Ro!" Everyone shouted.

"Me? Why me?"

"You said you wanted in on the fun. Well, you're in," Biana told her. Ro rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But only because I know I'm going to get all of you within the first five minutes."

"Well, it's best to play in the dark," I explained. Keefe pointed outside. I followed his gaze and saw that it was in fact dark. "Well, let's play I guess." Everyone jumped up, squealing with excitement. The goblins had to come too and follow everyone they were assigned with.

"You'll give away our hiding spots!" I whined.

"Not if I can help it," Biana said, smiling at me.

"Wait, are abilities allowed?" Linh asked.

"I guess. It will make it more interesting."

"That's totally not fair!" Keefe complained. "You and Biana are Vanishers. And Tam can can use shadows. And Sophie can track thoughts."

"Oh stop being such a crybaby and let's play!" I said. "Ro, go over to the gates and count." I turned to Gourd. "You go with Keefe since Ro's playing." He groaned and mumbled something about "she won't listen" and walked grumpily to Keefe. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder's best he could and said, "Don't worry Gigantor number 2, we're gonna have a lot of fun." Gourd sighed.

Ro started counting and we all went separate ways. Biana dragged me with her, her bodyguard and Viella running behind us.

"Concentrate really hard and hold Viella's hand," she whispered to me. I nodded and listened to what she said. My nose scrunched up as I tried to focus, and I gripped Viella's hand quickly. Viella and I were invisible, and Biana grabbed my hand and her bodyguards. We were all invisible now and started making our way to a hiding spot when Ro yelled, "I'm coming!"

After a couple of minutes, she found everyone except Biana and I. We smiled and bowed, waving our hands and pretending we were celebrities while everyone booed.

"All right, all right. I call rematch," Ro said. "Who's it now?"

"Whoever you found first." Her eyes went to Dex. He looked down at his feet.

"Well, it was hard to hide!" Dex groaned and walked over with a goblin at his heels and started counting. Biana and I went and hid somewhere else, laughing quietly. As we were watching everyone pass, I heard rustling in the bushes. Viella and Biana's bodyguard perked up and unsheathed their swords. I held on tighter to Biana when Viella whispered, "Stay invisible."

Biana whispered something to me, but I couldn't hear her over my pounding heart. Dex ran up to us, his mouth forming words before he noticed the goblins creeping closer and closer to the bushes. He turned back around and ran off. Viella had her sword in front of her and yelled, "Show yourself!" I whimpered and hugged Biana, feeling like a little kid. The rustling stopped abruptly and Viella stepped closer. "I said show yourself!" Dex, followed by the rest of the group, came back into view and I ran for Sophie. I only appeared when I neared her, and she grabbed ahold of me. Everyone got in front. Biana showed up beside me.

Suddenly, a figure rolled out of the bushes, panting and covered in sweat. Everyone stared. Finally, Dex whispered, "Bex?"

 **Chapter 6**

Bex ran over to him, her frizzy, red hair flying behind her.

"We need to get inside!" She whispered frantically. "They could have followed!" I grabbed Sophie's hand tightly, and we all rushed inside, the goblins and Ro surrounding us. We slammed the door behind us, making Alden and Della jump.

"Done outside I see," Della said with a smile. She looked at our frightened faces and asked, "What's wrong?" Dex shrugged and pointed to Bex, who was now clinging on to him as if she would be carried off by the wind.

"She showed up in the bushes." Della's brows furrowed, and Bex started sobbing. She mumbled things like "They're gone" and "I ran".

"Bex, slow down. We can't understand you," Dex told her calmly. She took a deep, shaky breath and said, "We were at the house and someone started pounding on the door. Mom answered it and suddenly she was trapped in a yellow ball thing. These people took her, Dad, Rex, and Lex. I grabbed a Light leaper and leaped here, since I knew you were sleeping over." I clung to Sophie.

"Bex, were these people wearing black cloaks?" Keefe asked. She nodded slowly, tears still streaming down her face. "Was a white eye on the sleeve?"

"I don't know! I ran before I could really look at them!"

"I need to call Edaline and Grady!" Sophie said. She ran up the steps to the place we were sleeping, and I whimpered quietly. Fitz came over and grabbed me, and I sank into him, not even caring who it was, just happy to have someone there.

"This isn't good. This isn't good," Dex muttered over and over again.

"Everyone upstairs," Alden ordered. "Calm down. There's no reason to worry." No reason to worry? People just got kidnapped! I ran with Fitz upstairs, everyone trailing behind. Sophie had her Imparter out. She was screaming into it, freaking out.

"You need to get here now! Where it's safe!"

"Sophie, we'll be ok. You need to stay at Everglen. I know you're scared, but we're prepared, remember. Mr. Forkle got the gnomes and goblins to build protective boundaries. Just stay put," Grady's voice answered her calmly. Sophie shook her head and sighed.

"Please stay safe," she pleaded.

"Do the same." Sophie put the Imparter down and the voices stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not even sure," Sophie answered. I could hear footsteps pacing the floor downstairs and voices talking. I sank closer to Fitz. Why did this have to be so scary? Couldn't this sleepover be fun? Footsteps scurried up the stairs and Sandor appeared in the doorway with Ro.

"She's going to stay with you all," he informed us. "Don't move from this room." With that, he left, closing the door behind him. I ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked somehow.

"We're locked in!" I screamed. I wanted to kick it. I felt trapped, and that's not a very good feeling. I blinked back tears. I was more afraid than I would've liked to admit. Even more than when I got taken from home, and whisked away by light by a weird guy. "What's going on?" I asked. Someone grabbed my shoulders and took me over to the middle. I turned and saw Fitz.

"Kassie, we need to stay calm. If you freak out, we'll all freak out," he explained.

"But I don't know what's going on! How am I supposed to stay calm!" I heard Bex let out a choked sob and stopped. I had to be strong. If not for anyone else, for the scared little girl who just had her family taken away, because I knew what that was like. To have everything you know vanish in a blink of an eye. And for Dex, who needed to be strong too, because he had a crying child clinging to his tunic. I swallowed hard and walked to Sophie.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Right now, you're all gonna stay put. I don't want anyone dead in my care," Ro replied. I forced my eyes no to roll. Sophie pulled me close.

"Relax, Foster. You're sending major worry my way," Keefe said, fanning the air around him. Sophie sent a glare and he smirked. "Now I'm getting a bit of anger. Ok more. Geeze, Foster, I'm not that annoying." Sophie shook her head and sighed, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't encourage him," Sophie said to me, which made me laugh harder. Soon, I was in a laughing fit, not being able to stop. Bex started laughing too, then Sophie, then Dex, and everyone else. Even Ro snorted a couple of times.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, why exactly are we laughing?" Tam asked. He only had a slight smile on his face.

"I… don't...…. know," I said between breaths. I was calming down, my laugh turning into a giggle, then only deep breaths. After we all stopped, we looked at each other. "What do we do?"

"I have an idea," Keefe said, smirking. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Truth or Dare." When everyone gave him strange looks he added, "To break the tension. Too much worry and fear in one room." Ro chuckled.

"I don't know. Didn't that turn bad with Biana?"

"I'm not Biana, Mini- Foster, in case you haven't noticed." He gestured to himself. "I'm much more handsome."

"It's just, this is kind of important right now and-"

"I'm in!" Biana interrupted.

"Biana!"

"What? Any chances for makeovers, I'm gonna take." She shrugged.

"I'm in too. This could get interesting," Ro agreed. She had her head propped up on her big fist, looking at all of us.

"We should be stressing, not playing a stupid game!"

"Come on, Kassie. It will be fun!" Linh told me. I sighed.

"Fine. But only because I know you won't stop pestering me if I refuse." Biana squealed and looked straight at me.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um, dare," I replied reluctantly. She smiled a smile that made me scared for my life.

"I dare you to let me do a makeover on you with anything in this room." I looked around.

"There's nothing." She grabbed her bag and pulled out a medium sized one the same color of her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me." She shook her head and we walked to the corner of the room.

"You guys keep on playing! We'll just be over here!" I sighed and followed her, regretting ever coming here in the first place. They continued as I tried to swat anything weird looking away from my face. I hated girly things. My mom always tried, but nope. My friends always tried too. Giving me dresses and shoes. I declined. Not for me. I'm the type of girl that would much rather wear sweatpants and a sweatshirt. That's one of the reasons the Lost Cities is losing.

"Foster, truth or dare?" I perked up. This should be good.

"Truth." Oooooo, bad move, Soph.

"Tell us who you're always blushing about." All went silent. "Come on, just tell us." Biana stopped doing my makeup for a minute and looked over. I started picking the globs of mascara out of my eyelash where she didn't get too, listening intently. Sophie was standing so still, you'd think she was stone.

"Tell!" I yelled. Sophie looked back with pleading eyes. "Do it fast and get it over with. I'm pretty sure everyone wants to know." I quickly glanced at Fitz and Keefe. "Some more than others." Sophie opened her mouth to answer, but Sandor burst through the door.

"Everyone get up and grab your things. The Neverseen are about to attack."

 **Chapter 7**

"How do you know?" Sophie asked.

"The Collective is downstairs waiting to inform you. But we have to leave soon." Biana and I scrambled out of the corner and to our bags. I threw mine over my shoulder, now clutching Sophie's hand. I looked over my shoulder. Dex had Bex right beside him. She was pale, and it looked like she might cry again. I took a deep breath and swallowed. _Be strong. Be strong. Be strong._ We raced down the steps to the living room, where we found Mr. Forkle, the rock guy, the disappearing guy, and the poodle.

"What's happening?" Sophie demanded.

"I need you all in a safe environment before I explain anything," Mr. Forkle told her.

"Where are out parents?"

"They're safe. I promise," the rock guy replied. Sophie still looked worried, but her shoulders seemed to relax. "We need to go to one of our hideouts. Where we know the Neverseen won't find you."

"What about school?" I asked. "Did I just say that?"

"Foxfire will have to wait. Your protection is a much bigger matter."

"We have to light leap, so be prepared to hide. The Neverseen are somewhere near by," Mr. Forkle said. I swallowed hard. _Strong. Strong, Kassie._ Everyone nodded and we ran outside. Alden and Della were hovering above their children, and I couldn't help but wish my parents were here. My human parents that it. We got outside of the gate and everyone held hands. Fitz was beside me, so I grabbed his hand, maybe a little too hard, and held on tight, my other hand still in Sophie's. Mr. Forkle lifted the wand like object when a voice said, "On the run, I see." I stopped. Mr. Forkle lowered the Light Leaper and looked all around.

"You really are as blind as you look. Don't worry though, we will be making ourselves visible _very_ soon." Sophie and Fitz tightened their grip, making me even more nervous. Bex sniffled, and Keefe muttered "Gethen" under his breath. "Oh, and before you try, none of your little tricks will work. Yes, I can see you Sophie. And Fitz. Your little Cognate training won't even work." Sophie sat there, her face turning red. "And don't try your inflicting either. Like I said, it won't work. We came prepared." Suddenly a bright yellow flash dashed through, and we were trapped in a force field.

"Cowards! Instead of locking us in, how about show your ugly faces and fight!" Keefe screamed.

"We are. Just look around." Keefe peered around. I noticed something odd.

"Where are all the grown ups?"

"Looks like the little experiment has a clever eye. We could use that."

"You won't lay a hand on her!" Fitz screamed back. I kept looking around and gasped. All the adults were, gone.

"What did you do to them?" I demanded.

"Oh relax. They're just hidden. Maybe unconscious but, that's just a minor detail." Fitz's jaw was clenched.

"Let them go."

"I might. On one condition: Let me have the girl."

"No!" Sophie yelled, pulling me even closer. The voice- Gethen - sighed.

"I didn't want to do this, but I guess we've come to no other choice." Suddenly Alden appeared with a boy. He had blonde hair, and the smirk on his face was so cold, my skin turned to ice. "Give me the girl, and he will be perfectly fine."

"Let him go!" Fitz shouted. Gethen clicked his tongue.

"That's not how it works. I told you my conditions. It's your choice. Give me the girl, or your father will suffer the consequences." I stared at Fitz. I wanted to tell him let me go. It was me they wanted. But some horrible part of me wished he wouldn't. Gethen lifted Alden's chin and looked into his unconscious face. "I wonder what harm I could do with a memory break since he's already had one. You remember that, don't you. How he almost didn't come back. How angry you became. How your precious little girlfriend almost broke too because you told her it was all her fault."

"That was a long time ago."

"We could relive the moment, couldn't we?" Gethen grinned, showing off his teeth. He might've looked cute, but that smile was terrifying.

"I can't get out until you let the force field go," I explained. Sophie turned to me.

"Kassie no. They're not taking you." Fitz put a hand on my shoulder and said softly, "No, they're not."

"Yes I am. If he gets hurt it will be my fault." I looked back at Gethen. "Let the force field down and I'll come, no questions asked." Gethen seemed to ponder over the thought, but then shook his head.

"I know your trick. I can see it, right there." He pointed to my head.

"You're a Telepath." Gethen grinned wider.

"Smart girl aren't you?"

"Fine, my plan is gone." I was going to make him let us go with my Mesmer ability, but I guess it wasn't going to work. "I can make them stay."

"I know. We know all about you, Kasper. How you're just an experiment. A girl who was ripped from her family. The girl that was completely forgotten for the past 12 years. We know. With us, you won't be forgotten. You'll be praised. We'll make parties for all of your victories. We'll punish those who have done you wrong. All you have to do, is come." I gritted my teeth.

"I'm not just an experiment."

"You're right. You're a puppet, just like your idiot of a sister."

"Leave my sister out of this! And my friends!" Gethen laughed.

"Make them stay. I could do the same thing, but it would be much more messy." I turned around and saw everyone's faces. The worried ones. The mad ones. The fearful ones. And the ones that hurt the most: The sad ones. I just got here. No. I wasn't going to be taken away. At least not without a fight.

"Ok." I turned. I tuned everything out. The cries of everyone, begging me not to listen. I concentrated. I didn't thing I could do this many people. I thought. Wrapped my consciousness over little pictures. Me meeting Sophie. Going to Foxfire. Meeting Edaline and Grady. _Don't move_ , I thought. Everyone went still.

 _Kassie please,_ Sophie's voice said in my head. _You don't have to do this._

 _I know. I'm not going too._ I turned toward Gethen. "Go ahead. Everyone is under my control, but I don't have long." Sweat was already trickling down my forehead, and my fingernails were digging in my hand from the concentration. Gethen looked at me hard. Did he hear me and Sophie? He turned toward the shadows and nodded. The forcefield fell and I jumped out. The yellow orb surrounded everyone once again and I let go of my hold, taking in a deep breath. They all started screaming at me, saying different things.

"Good choice, Kasper." Gethen let Alden go and he was consumed into some sort of darkness. I forced myself to look into Gethen's cold, piercing blue eyes. "You won't know where we're going so don't try to follow," he told everyone else. Gethen grabbed me and I bit my lip, trying hard not to fight. "Make one move, and you'll wish you had never been here."

"I could say the same for you," I said. Before I knew what I was doing, I kicked Gethen and used my Mesmer ability on him. "Don't move. I can make you do anything. Remember that." Gethen forced a weird small smile.

 _Oh little, Kasper. I told you we came prepared,_ his voice whispered in my head. Something hit me and I screamed out. Sophie let out a scream, even Tam. I laid there, not being able to move. Something evil was coursing through my body, and I didn't like it. "Pity you didn't take your chance. You could've become something. But now, you will always be a little puppet." Gethen towered over me, a wicked smirk plastered on his face. "I hate to leave this way, but it's for the best. Goodbye Kasper, I _will_ see you soon." Another blast hit me, making me cry out again. My vision was blurred from tears, and I was trying my best to breathe.

Moments later people came running to me. I heard their voices, screaming at me to move. To speak. To do something. But instead, I didn't want to feel the pain anymore. So I let myself be carried into the dark abyss in my mind.

 **Chapter 8**

I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I stayed right where I was. The darkness. I knew I should be afraid, but I couldn't bring myself to come out. To deal with it. To be paralyzed and helpless. To hear my sister's cries, begging me to stop. To hear my friends, screaming to the point their voice cracked. So I stayed. The voice was ringing in my ears. _We will see you soon_. I forced it out, listening to the silence instead. But the silence broke.

 _Kassie please. I need you to wake up. You have to wake up, you have to._ It was Sophie. I could see something. Warmth. A string of warmth and light coming towards me. Closer and closer. I grabbed it. I felt just as calm. I wanted to stay right there. The voices immediately disappeared from the darkness. They were miles away, sure. But still there. It was so much better than the darkness. The darkness was calm. And cold. But this. This was warm and my worries seemed to wash away. I didn't want to let go. Pretty soon the trail ended, and I was blinded by intense light.

"Kassie. Kassie, you're ok. You're ok." Sophie began crying, holding my arm tight. I grimaced. I hurt. Whatever had hit me hit me hard. She quickly let go, mumbling "I'm sorry" repeatedly under her breath.

"It's fine," I managed to rasp. I forced my eyes open, causing a headache.

"Everyone watch out. I have vials coming," a voice I didn't recognize said. I saw a man with crazy dark hair and glasses coming toward me. He looked a lot like a mad scientist. He handed me bottles of liquid, all different colors. I carefully chugged each one. Some of them tasted horrible, but others? Others were amazing. He snapped his fingers after I had taken all of them and a colored orb showed up. I jumped back, remembering the forcefield. Sophie laid a hand on my shoulder and nodded.

 _You're ok. His name is Elwin. He's like family,_ her voice said in my head. I stood still, my headache slowly going away, and the pain flowing through my body fading. He did different colored orbs and shone them all over me. Finally, after what felt like forever, he looked up and said, "You took a hard hit. Luckily, no permanent damage has been done. But I can say this: You strained yourself using your ability on 8 people. You need yo be careful. More training before you do something like that."

"I'm sorry. I panicked and I-. I wanted to help but I think I made it worse." I put my face in my hands, blinking back tears.

"You most definitely didn't make things worse. You saved us, Kassie," Sophie told me, rubbing my back. I looked up and she had a soft smile on her face. But then her expression hardened. "But if you ever do that again, I will use my inflictor ability." I shook my head.

"If I had listened to you, they might not have come back."

"Oh, they would be coming back either way," Elwin said. Sophie sent a glare his way. "I'm just saying. She doesn't need that kind of guilt or stress. Out of all people you should know that." Sophie turned her attention toward me. I didn't want to ask what he meant.

"I'm just glad you're ok. You gave all of us a heart attack. Fitz was having a hard time telling if you were breathing, and we had to find the adults and goblins and making sure they were ok."

"And they are?"

"Yes. They are. And do is everyone else." I sighed in relief. My heart was slowing down. Not much, but enough where I didn't feel like my chest would burst open from it's beating.

"They're not only fine, most of them are waiting outside that door." Elwin pointed across the room to a door. "They won't leave until they know you're ok. Are you up for visitors?"

"She better be because I'm here and about to let everyone else in too," A familiar voice said. Biana appeared in the corner. "Before you ask, I snuck in when Sophie came back. I've been here the whole time."

"How long was that?" I asked.

"Not too long. About 3 hours. You've been out for 5 hours total." My eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" Biana nodded. Then, while Elwin tried to stop her and ask me again if I wanted visitors, she opened the door.

"Come on." I could hear murmuring, and a few seconds later Keefe, Fitz, Tam, and Linh were all inside. Goblins, Ro, and Alden and Della trailed behind them. Fitz sat down, breathing deeply. Keefe sighed too and muttered something, whereas Linh ran over and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're ok." I smiled and hugged back. It felt awesome for a person who only met me that day was worried. Alden approached, a grim smile on his face.

"I heard what happened." I put my head down. He hugged me. "Thank you." I wanted to say 'No problem', but my voice wasn't really listening. I just sat there, opening and closing my mouth. Fitz walked towards us.

"I told you not to go!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. You were all in trouble and-"

"It doesn't matter! You could've died, Kassie!" He sighed. "I don't know if I should be proud of you, or scared of how much you're like Sophie." I forced a smile.

"Maybe both." Keefe came up.

"You're tough Mini- Foster. But you gotta promise me one thing: You can't beat mine and Sophie's record of 'Most Elwin Visits'." He smirked. Tam sat back in the shadows.

"You gave us a scare," he said quietly. "Sophie's the best at that. Don't make it a competition." I really smiled at that.

"I won't." Sophie gave me a hug.

"I'll be holding you to that."

"Is she good to go home?" Della whispered, wiping tears from her cheek.

"Maybe. I want her to stay for a while longer, just in case I missed anything."

"Come on, Elwin. She's fine. Just as strong as Foster," Keefe told him.

"She's not leaving yet." I sighed. Guilt washed over me as I remembered something.

"Are Dex's parents ok?" Everyone exchanged glances. "Are they?" Sophie looked at me, her expression a mixture of sweet and fear.

"Kassie, the Neverseen still have them."

"Do you have any idea where they might be?" Sophie sighed.

"We did research while you were asleep. We also made plans. Dex and Bex is staying with Tam and Linh for now, where we know they'll be the safest as of right now."

"But what about their parents?"

"We know they have several hideouts. Sadly, we have no idea where to start."

"Meaning you don't know where they are at all," I said, more to myself than them. Sophie nodded, and that scared me.

"Actually, I think I might know where they may be," Dex's voice said. He appeared in the doorway. He looked terrible. His eyes were red, and he had bags underneath. He obviously wasn't getting any sleep.

"Where?"

"The ogre territory."


	9. Plans

**Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, so bear with me here. These chapters are pretty short, but it should be a good length story. As of right now I haven't finished it yet. I am very new to this website so I'm still getting the hang of it. Please enjoy and leave a review of what you think! It's about Sophie's sister! I have no idea how to freaking work this so I don't know where to put the summary soooooooo…. just read please lol.**

 **Chapter 1**

My heart was beating in my ears. People were pointing at me, whispering things. Is this what it was like for the blonde haired girl beside me?

"Don't pay attention to them. Don't worry, we're almost to the cafeteria," Sophie- my apparently older sister - whispered in my ear. I nodded, keeping my head down. The events of the past week replayed in my mind. I was with my mom and dad- or who I thought was my mom and dad - when a strange, smelly, old guy showed up at my door. Mom answered politely, and he introduced himself as Mr. Forkle. They got along well, and before I knew what was happening, my parents were knocked out and Mr. Forkle was telling me something about elves and a Project Moonlark and Sophie Foster. Too much information.

He took me here, and now I'm with my 14-year-old sister Sophie. We don't look too much alike. My hair is more of a dirty- blonde, but our eyes. The only brown eyes in all of the Lost Cities. Yep, I was her sister. This Mr. Forkle dude still hasn't explained everything. Sophie said that's usually how it is. So I just had to suck it up and deal with it. We got to the cafeteria, and my heart began pounding faster. I was about to meet Sophie's friends. What if they didn't like me? What if they thought I was weird? I mean, how are they gonna like a 12-year-old girl who knew nothing trailing along?

Sophie led me to a table that already had 4 people sitting there.

"Kassie, these are my friends. Biana, Dex, Fitz, and Keefe." I looked at all of them. Their eyes were all different versions of blue. Well, except Fitz and Biana. They both had the beautiful shade of teal eyes.

"Geez, Foster. Putting me last. How dare you?" The boy named Keefe asked. He had blonde hair that was perfectly styled, and icy-blue eyes. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Guys, this is my sister, Kasper." I waved shyly. They all smiled and waved at me. My eyes stopped on Fitz.

"So that's the movie-worthy smile you were telling me about," I said to Sophie. Her eyes went wide and she blushed. Keefe snorted, and Dex and Biana were practically doubled over. Fitz blushed too.

"I already like her," Keefe said, giving me a high five.

"Kas- Kassie, I don't know what you're talking about." Sophie's face was beet red, and she was staring daggers at me. I avoided her eyes, scared I would turn to stone or something.

"Well, um, how- how did you get here?" Fitz asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"It's a long story," I replied.

"We've got time," Keefe told me. Sophie shot me one more glare before sitting down, motioning for me to sit next to her. I was in the middle of everyone. Keefe and Biana on one side of me and Sophie on the other while Dex and Fitz were sitting across.

"Well…" I told the whole story. They hung onto every word I said, like I was telling them their future. When I was done, they all sat back.

"Mr. Forkle still won't tell us what's going on. All he said was that it was urgent she got here. Now, she's staying with us," Sophie added

"If you're anything like Foster, you're gonna be a handful." He playfully nudged Sophie behind me.

"She is. When we were walking up the steps to my room, she fell and somehow tumbled _up_ the steps." Everyone laughed, and my cheeks burned. I gave Sophie a look: _I'm gonna get you back._

"Well, I don't know about any of you, but I wanna know Mini- Foster's powers," Keefe said.

"Mini- Foster?" I asked.

"Yep."

"There's no trying to escape. Once Keefe calls you a nickname, it sticks forever," Sophie told me. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Well, I'm not a Tele- thing if that's what you're wondering," I told them. "I have a couple like Sophie though."

"Oooo, so she's also like a Mini- Moonlark," Keefe interrupted.

"Will you let me finish please?" I demanded. He put his hands up and mock surrender and turned toward the rest of his friends.

"Fiesty," I heard him whisper.

"Well, one power is Technopathy." Dex's eyes lit up, and Sophie smiled. She had told me he would be excited. "Another is a Vanisher." This time it was Biana who smiled. "And finally, a Mesmer." All fell silent. My heart started beating again.

"She's going to get trained," Sophie said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "By a mentor and Grady." Keefe nodded slowly.

"Has she, you know, used it yet?" Fitz asked. Sophie shot him a glare and said, "Not on purpose. She did it once and got really scared. She hasn't used it since."

"So she already knows how to control it?" Keefe questioned.

"Kind of. Grady thinks it was fear that fueled her. She's definitely still getting trained." I kept my head down. I was scared. Grady had explained to me that people might not take it well, and I should be careful who I say it too, but I didn't expect everyone to look at me like they were afraid.

"You're scaring her," Sophie hissed at them.

"Sorry, it's just, a Mesmer?" Fitz whispered. "Isn't that a power hard to control? And having a 12- year- old have it?"

"I'm right here you know!" I almost shouted. They all looked at me. "I don't like it when people talk like I'm not here. Sophie's parents do it a lot."

"That reminds me!" Dex said. "Are Edaline and Grady gonna, you know.."

"They're thinking about it," Sophie said. He nodded.

"Well, is Mini- Foster gonna join us at Everglen after school?" Keefe asked.

"As far as I know. But, you know Mr. Forkle. He could always jump in-"

"Like I am now?" A voice interrupted. We all jumped, and I let out a yelp. I turned and saw my princicpal. Or how they call it, Magnate Leto.

"You're not Forkle," I said.

"Oh yes, I forgot about Ms. Jones here. I have some explaining obviously but for now, I want Ms. Foster and Ms. Jones in my office." I looked at Sophie with wide eyes, and she nodded.

"Well, see you later hopefully." We waved and Sophie took my shaking hand as we followed Magnate Leto through Foxfire. When we got inside he told us to sit. I dropped on the chair quickly, still shaking.

"Now, the Collective and I have talked and decided we might as well tell you this." My mouth was dry, and I didn't even question who the Collective was at the moment. Sophie looked nervously at me. Magnate Leto's eyes shifted to Sophie, to me, Sophie, then back to me.

"Oh just tell us already!" It took me a moment to realize it was my voice. Magnate Leto studied me and finally said, "You, Kasper Jones, are our other Moonlark."

 **Chapter 2**

"What's a Moonlark?" I looked at Sophie, who was now completely pale. Magnate Leto looked at us sympathetically. "Hello? Anyone gonna answer my question?"

"It's um- a project," Sophie told me in a hushed voice.

"That doesn't really tell me anything," I replied.

"Magnate Leto, can I talk to you for a moment. Alone?" Sophie asked. It might've been my imagination but I could've sworn I saw a flash of fear in his eyes as he said, "Of course." Sophie nodded towards the door and I quickly rushed out, running into someone.

"You really are Foster's sister," Keefe said. I was inches away from the ground, but he had caught the back of my shirt and helped me to my feet. He noticed my wide eyes and confused look. "What happened?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." I looked behind my shoulder at the closed door, and could hear a raised voice. "But Sophie didn't seem too happy." Keefe heard the noise too and whistled.

"Did she want you to go home or what?"

"Again, I'm not sure. She just said she wants to talk to him alone." Sophie's yell echoed out of the room and I cringed. "I don't want to go back in there though if it's that bad." Keefe chuckled and grabbed my arm.

"Follow me to a quieter place," he said.

"I think I have to go to class. And so do you."

"If you were talking to Magnate Leto, you're excused. And any excuse for ditching is cool with me." I rolled my eyes. This guy was going to be hard to handle. He took me to a bench in an empty hallway. All of the walls were white. "Welcome to my ditching spot!" He waved his arms around dramatically. Keefe plopped down on the bench, pulling me down with him. I landed with a loud grunt.

"Ow!" I swatted at his arm and he dodged, laughing.

"Easy Mini- Foster. Didn't mean to hurt you." I narrowed my eyes at him as he sat back down. "So what did Magnate Leto say?"

"Something weird. Like I said, I don't know what it means, but something about a Moonlark." Keefe's smile dropped.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Well, I think his exact words were- wait, should I be telling you this? He only called me and Sophie." Keefe grabbed my shoulders.

"No, you're not dropping out! I need to know now!" He stopped and dropped his hands at the sight of my wide eyes. "Sorry. It's just, that word is kind of important, and when it's used in a meeting, it can mean business." I bit my lip, trying to figure out if I should tell him.

"Maybe Sophie will tell you. I don't want to get in trouble." Right on cue I could hear stomping and turned to find my sister red in the face and looking accusingly at Keefe.

"I was worried sick you ran off! Or- or- or something else!" She reached down and hugged me, and I sat real still. What the heck was going on?

"How did you know I took her?" Keefe asked, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I didn't! I had to track down her thoughts!" Sophie hissed. Her grip got tighter and I eventually had to say, "Sophie, I need to breathe you know." She let go and I sucked in a bunch of air.

"We could hear you yelling," Keefe told her. She glanced down at me and then looked back to Keefe.

"We need everyone after school. And I mean _everyone."_ Keefe nodded, and I could hear him gulp. "Well, I'm taking Kassie to class. You need to get to class too. I can't have you in detention today." Keefe fanned the air around him.

"I can tell. I'm getting major worry and fear. And of course a little bit of lovesick feelings, but that's completely normal when it comes to me." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Just get to class, Keefe," she said through a smile.

"I'm going, I'm going." He was frowning, but right before he left he winked at Sophie and smiled. As we walked away I asked, "You like him, don't you?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Her cheeks were blushing again and I laughed.

"Wow, Sophie. You have a major love triangle going on." Her eyes narrowed.

"Do not become Keefe. I don't need two. Besides, there is no love triangle." I laughed again.

"Believe what you want to believe," I said. Sophie sighed and muttered something, and I could catch something about "little sisters". That's when I remembered she had another little sister. Amy I think her name was. It was weird thinking about that. My sister having a completely different family than me. I guess that's what it felt for her and Amy too. She walked me to a room and wished me good luck. I swallowed and took a deep breath. They told me I would have my first Mesmer session today. I forgot who they said I would have it with. I walked in the door and found a woman who looked to be in her late 20s sitting at a desk. She looked up. She had dark black hair pulled up into a tight bun, and wore a uniform sort of like mine.

"Hello. I'm Lady Torressa. I'll be your mentor." She had a dull voice that seemed to lack emotion. That couldn't mean anything good. "So you're our new elf I assume." I nodded weakly. "Another one who grew up with humans." She crinkled her nose, and I didn't miss the fact she said humans like they were some foul smelling food she hated. "Well, let's get on with it then. Let's start with the basics: What is a Mesmer?"

 **Chapter 3**

I had to practically drag myself to the Leapmaster.

"Hard day?" A voice asked. I looked up from the ground and saw Dex standing there. I nodded.

"I didn't know being an elf was so hard!" I sighed.

"Well, it has it's disadvantages. For example, Foxfire." I giggled. "Don't worry though, you'll get the hang of it. It's always tough you're first year." I frowned. I was the oldest first year. Sophie said it was because I'm not used to any of my powers. Except Technopathy. I used that one all the time. Not like it was very voluntary. Whenever I saw or touched a piece of technology, knowledge of it just kind of flowed through me.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked.

"She had to go get some people. She asked me to stay and wait for you." My eyebrows scrunched together.

"Everyone else went with her?"

"No, they're here. Just, a little farther away." As soon as he finished his sentence Biana came up behind me.

"Hey Kasper," she said

"Kassie," I corrected. "I don't like being called Kasper." She nodded.

"Ok then. Hey Kassie," she said. "Dex." She looked back to me. "How was your first day?"

"Terrible. Everything's so difficult. I mean, what's the point of bottling a tornado? Or studying the stars? Or anything! And don't forget my first day of course had to collide with the Exillium training." Biana and Dex laughed at my outburst and that made me even madder. "I don't know how to levitate. Or make things burst. I don't know how to do anything you magic elves do!"

"Woah, Mini- Foster's mad. Watch out, she might kill you with her adorably tiny glare." I turned around and saw Keefe. "Yep, just like your sister's chipmunk glare." I huffed and plopped on the floor. Biana and Dex were laughing so hard, tears were forming.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Fitz asked as he neared us.

"Mini- Foster's mad, and we're making it worse." I scowled at him. "See, she's so scary with her tiny Foster face." Fitz chuckled.

"Give her a break. She's probably had a rough day."

"She has. You should've heard her ranting about it. It was hilarious," Dex said. I quickly vanished and earned a chorus of gasps. "Where did she go-OW!" Dex exclaimed. I flicked his ear from behind him and reappeared.

"Ha!" I said. "Didn't expect that did you?" Dex looked actually hurt as he rubbed his ear, and I almost felt bad. Almost.

"Well, on another note," Fitz said, "Sophie said she has everyone we need already there."

"How do you know?" I asked him. He tapped his head.

"Oh yeah, Mini- Foster doesn't know about the whole Sophie and Fitz being Cognates and how he knows everything she does!" Keefe exclaimed. He leaned in and whispered, "You're going to regret ever being friends with us when he starts that speech."

"Come on! Sophie said it was urgent!" Fitz yelled. I stepped in to the Leapmaster with Fitz and Biana, and couldn't help but laugh at Dex and Keefe arguing about how close they were. I clutched my nexus (actually Fitz's old one, which is also Sophie's I guess) while Fitz and Keefe said, "Everglen!"

 **oOoOoOoO0**

I was blinded by the gates. I hadn't been here. Not yet.

"My eyes!" I shouted. Fitz laughed and took my hand away from my eyes.

"You get used to it," he told me. Biana helped me to them, and I was met by a huge hug from Sophie.

"Ow! What is it with you and hugging?" I asked, but my voice was muffled by her uniform.

"Sorry." She partially let go of me, but kept her hands on my shoulders. "How was your first day?" Before I could answer, someone else spoke. In my exact voice.

"Oh it was horrible! Why do elves have to do all of this? I'll never be as good of an elf as Keefe!" I whirled around and saw Keefe with his hand on his forehead in a dramatic pose. He was also levitating off the ground, so he could lay and not be on the grass. I stuck out my tongue and turned back to Sophie, who was trying to hide a smile.

"So, bad?" I nodded. "I'm sorry. Luckily, Edaline made some desserts and-" I took off, leaving my new friends and sister behind in a cloud of dust.

"Kassie! Wait for us!" Biana yelled. I ignored them and ran through the door, trying to find Sophie's adoptive mother and her delicious food. I found the mallowmelt and ran right to it.

"So you're Sophie's sister?" A voice like Fitz's asked above me. I wiped the chocolate off my mouth and looked up to find an exact replica of Fitz, just older. I nodded. "You act like her." His eyes locked with mine. "And have the same eyes." He held out a hand. "I'm Alden Vacker, Fitz and Biana's father." I choked on my food.

"You're their father? I thought you were their brother!" I yelled a little too loudly. Alden laughed. Sophie and Fitz burst through the door, quickly followed by the rest of the group.

"Kassie! We told you to wait!" Sophie caught the chocolate around my mouth and the mallowmelt in my hands and laughed. "Should've known." I shrugged innocently.

"What can I say, your mom is _amazing_ at baking!"

"Wait till you try ours," Biana told me. I grinned.

"I can't!" I jumped up and down. I loved food. Especially elvin food. Well, except the fact I had to give up meat. Sophie grabbed a napkin and handed it to me. I shook my head and licked my lips instead. Keefe laughed at me, and I smiled a little. I always loved making people laugh. Unless I was trying to be serious. Sophie rolled her eyes, but a smile was tugging at her lips.

"You better sit down. The whole Collective is here," Alden told us. Fitz, Keefe, Biana, and Dex shared a confused look. I took Sophie's hand and followed her to the couch. I nearly screamed when I saw everyone. There were normal people, like Mr. Forkle, a woman and a man. But there was also a guy who looked nearly invisible and a… poodle? **(Forgive me if there are other members my mind went blank sorry lol)**. Edaline and Grady took seats next to me and Sophie. Edaline gripped my hand tightly.

"As we've already told Sophie, our new elf is in fact our other Moonlark." Mr. Forkle announced. Everyone froze and a couple of gasps echoed throughout the room. I wanted to say 'I still don't know what the heck that means', but judging from everyone's faces, it didn't seem like the best idea.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked from behind us.

"Well, when we made the Project Moonlark, we were afraid it wouldn't work out. We decided as a Collective we would make a backup, so we decided to make a second just in case. We got the same DNA and made her have different powers so they would make a team if the situation ever arise." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You're saying I'm an experiment?" I asked quietly. Fitz put a hand on my shoulder and Sophie gripped my other hand.

"Well, yes."

"I'm just a backup?" Tears filled my eyes. They weren't sad tears though. They were angry tears. "You made me in case your other little experiment didn't work out! Then, gave me to people who I thought were my parents for 12 years, just to come and get me because you need me for God knows what and tell me everything I ever knew was a lie!" The words were shooting out of my mouth, whether I wanted them to or not.

"It's not that we need you for anything right now. Not exactly." Mr. Forkle looked at each and every one of us before he finally said, "Somehow, the Neverseen have found out that Kasper exists."

 **Chapter 4**

"What's the Neverseen?" I asked, breaking the silence. Sophie gripped my hand tighter, and even Fitz held on to my shoulder more tightly.

"People you don't want to meet," Keefe said, now behind me as well. He reached out for my other shoulder and held on, like someone was about to come in and grab me. A boy and a girl with silver tips came closer to me. The boy looked scary, as if he was ready to fight anything.

The girl had a softer expression, but still, she looked strong. Grady reached over.

"What do we do?" Grady asked.

"Well, after much discussion, we decided all bodyguards will be placed with their former people and Kasper will be getting two for extra precaution." The room erupted in chaos from the people around me. Saying things like "We just got rid of the bodygaurds!" and "How will that stop the Neverseen!" I heard Grady yell "We need to keep Kasper safe!"

I slid down into the couch, more afraid than before. These Neverseen people had to be bad for their reactions, and if they were assigning us bodyguards.

"I want everyone to go back to their homes now and only leave if absolutely neccessary. Especially Ms. Jones." Mr. Forkle yelled over them. Keefe and Fitz didn't make any move to let go.

"I don't think leaving Kassie is such a good idea," Biana said.

"Yeah. I don't even know the kid, but I do _not_ feel like leaving her is the best option," the boy with silver bangs agreed.

"The goblins are at your houses and Ro will be with Keefe." Mr. Forkle looked at me. "I assure you she will be safe with the people I have chosen." Keefe cautiously let go followed by Fitz. I haven't even known these people for a day, and they wanted to protect me. This wasn't good. Edaline stood up, still holding my hand. Sophie stood up with me, Grady next to her.

"We will talk more later. We need to build

protections though!" Mr. Forkle shouted over the still talking crowd. We walked outside and everyone gave me a hug.

"See you at school Mini- Foster," Keefe told me through a forced smirk. Sophie, her parents, and I walked outside of the gates. Grady held out a Light Leaper and we let the light carry us home.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ok, one thing at a time!" Grady yelled after I pummeled them all with a thousand questions.

"Ok, fine. Who's the Neverseen and why are they so dangerous?" I asked. Sophie looked at her parents.

"Want me to explain?" She asked them. Grady and Edaline shrugged. My sister turned to me and gestured for me to sit down. "Kassie, the Neverseen aren't good people."

"I can see that."

"They've done horrible things. Starting with kidnapping me and Dex and ending with kidnapping and torturing my human parents." My eyes widened with fear. Kidnapping? Torturing? "And now, you. Kassie, these people are dangerous. _Very_ dangerous. If you get put into their hands, they could do a lot of things."

"We don't want to know what though," Grady said. "That's why the Collective is taking such precautions. To keep you safe."

"Ok, so why does everyone need a bodyguard though?"

"The Neverseen could take us and interrogate us. And we won't be any use to you if we're taken." I put my head in my hands.

"Why would they want me?"

"Like I said, many things. The major one being they could use you for themselves," Sophie answered. I felt like I was going to cry again, but I didn't want to be a baby. I took a deep breath and looked at Sophie. "Tell you what. I'll talk to Mr. Forkle and see if we can't arrange a sleepover at Everglen tomorrow. We can invite everyone and take our mind off things."

"We will also be there if that happens," Sandor- Sophie's goblin bodyguard - said, pointing towards my bodyguards, Gourd and Viella. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I know. And ruin all the fun." I giggled at that, but Sandor didn't seem too happy.

"Why don't you two go up to your room. I bet you have some homework," Edaline suggested. As of right now, I was sharing a room with Sophie. I wasn't complaining. Her room took up the entire third floor! But, I also had to share her bed, which is kind of weird. They said if I decided to stay here- which most likely I was since my big sister was here -they would get me my own bed. I was alright for now. Sophie and I walked to her room, followed by 3 squeaky voiced goblins, and started our homework. Within the first minute I was groaning and wanted to take a nap. Sophie laughed and dug an Imparter out of her drawer.

"Mr. Forkle," she commanded. A couple of moments later Mr. Forkle's face popped onto the screen. She told him about her idea, and with a little persauding, he said yes. Of course, all of us had to have our bodyguards. Afterwards, she called all of her friends telepathically and told me the good news.

"You'll love this. It's gonna be so much fun!" I smiled at my sister, excited to have something to ease my nerves. And to be able to hang out with my new friends.

 **Chapter 5**

The next day at Foxfire was just as rough. It couldn't have been any slower. I just wanted school to be over so I could go to Everglen and hang out. Why did elves have to go to school?

Finally, after what felt like eternity, the day was over. I brought my bag to school, so Sophie and I could go straight there. I practically sprinted to the Leapmaster.

"Awww, Mini- Foster's happy to hang out with me! I'm flattered but, I think I'll stick with the real Foster," Keefe said, draping an arm around Sophie. She shook it off and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ignore Keefe. I'm glad you're excited," Sophie told me, giving me a hug. Squeaky pants were trailing behind me, and Gourd and Viella came into view.

"You….. can't… run….. Off….. Like…..that," Viella scolded between pants.

"Why not? It's fun watching you two panic and run after me," I replied smiling, which earned a glare from both of them.

"You really are just like Sophie," Sandor said. He looked over at Gourd and Viella. "I pity you." Sophie and I laughed. Biana came walking up with Fitz, Dex.. The goblins were normal right now, but someone else caught my eye. Was that a…. Monster?

"I'm an ogre new girl. Stop staring at me," it said. "Name's Ro. You got one?" I nodded.

"Kassie," I said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Kassie. Welcome to sparkle town." She looked at Keefe. "You ran off." He shrugged.

"You've been up my butt all day. What's a guy got to do to get some privacy?" Ro looked over at Sophie.

"Mhhhmm. Privacy." Sophie blushed and tried to hide behind her hair, and I nudged her, wiggling my eyebrows. She gave me a look: _I'm warning you._ I giggled and looked back at the others.

"Can we please go! I want to have some fun!" I whined. Keefe laughed at me.

"Chill, Mini- Foster. You're very impatient." I narrowed my eyes and he laughed again. "Just except the fact you can't look scary. You still look like a little angry chipmunk." I vanished and walked up to him. He looked around, but I was already kicking him in the shin. I reappeared as he yelped out and walked back to Sophie.

"Who's the chipmunk now, Squeaky?" Fitz and Dex snorted.

"Dude, your sister is very mean," Keefe said to Sophie. I smiled big, making it known that I already knew that.

"Oooo, I like her," Ro said, coming up to me. "You and I will make great friends."

"Let's go to Everglen now. Come one! Mom's making mallowmelt," Biana announced. I jumped in the Leapmaster with Sophie and my bodyguards. Keefe, Fitz, Biana, and Dex had to go in the other one.

"We will be there straight away," Sandor growled.

"Uh huh," I muttered. Then, Fitz and I yelled, "Everglen!"

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Again, the gates blinded me. Alden and a woman who looked just like Biana were at the gates waiting. They pulled everyone into a hug, but I hung back.

"Hello, Kassie. It's nice to see you again," Alden said. I nodded at him. "This is my wife, Della." Della waved and smiled at me.

"It's very nice to meet you Kassie. We've heard about you from Fitz and Biana." I smiled shyly, staying right beside Sophie. More goblins and Ro appeared beside us. Sandor immediately took his place on the other side of Sophie.

"Lighten up, Sandor," a goblin with blonde hair said, walking beside him. "She's got other people to take care of her too."

"Grizel," Sophie whispered, reading my mind. Maybe she was. I nodded and watched Sandor soften up.

"Good job," Grizel said through a grin. She booped his nose and walked by Fitz. I stifled a laugh.

"Let's go inside. I've got mallowmelt waiting," Della said in a sing-song voice. Keefe grabbed my arm when I tried to take off running.

"You have to stay with us." He laughed. "You should be ashamed. Leaving your most awesome friend for food." I raised an eyebrow.

"If I had to choose my most awesome friend, it certainly wouldn't be you," I teased. He clutched his heart like I actually wounded him.

"That was harsh, Mini- Foster. Harsh." I laughed and followed Della and Alden inside. This time, I really got a look at this place. It was amazing. Much bigger than Havenfield.

"I know. Isn't my house amazing?" Biana asked. I rolled my eyes, but it was true. I saw the boy and girl with silver tips on their hair sitting on the couch.

"Hey, it's Sophie's sister again!" The girl exclaimed. She jumped off the couch and ran to me. I shut my eyes tightly and put my hands in front of me, expecting to be knocked over. But all that happened was the girl saying, "I'm Linh. That's my twin brother, Tam." She pointed to the boy, who just nodded at me. He had the same send- chills-down-your-spine-look. "Forgive him. He's not very friendly at first. But then you'll find out he's actually just a big teddy bear who wants to act tough." Tam glared at her, but all she did was smile.

"I never got to actually meet you yesterday. You know, with the whole urgent meeting thing."

"Yeah, I get it." Sophie nudged me. "I'm Kassie."

"Awesome to meet you, Kassie." A smile stayed on her face. I looked over at Tam, who was studying me.

"I want to do a shadow reading," he said. Linh's smile disappeared.

"Tam, no. She's a kid." I was hiding behind Sophie now, not knowing what a shadow reading was. And not wanting to find out.

"You can never be too sure."

"Tam, she's my sister. She's fine," Sophie said, holding my arm.

"Only those who refuse shadow readings-"

"Are people who have things to hide. Yeah, we already know that Bangs Boy," Keefe interrupted. "But she's not refusing. We are." Tam rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt."

"No," Sophie and Linh demanded.

"It's fine," I said, standing up straighter. I wasn't going to be a scared little kid. "If he wants to do a shadow thing, let him." Tam sat up.

"See, she's not refusing," Keefe pointed out.

"You're right, she's agreeing." Tam pointed to the spot in front of him. "Come one. Swear it doesn't hurt."

"That's what doctors say before they give you a shot," I said. Tam's brows furrowed. "Nevermind. Just hurry up and do it." Alden and Della were in the kitchen, either not aware what was going on or ignoring it. Suddenly, shadows crept toward me and I let out a whimper. I wanted to run, but I had to stay put. Tam closed his eyes, but somehow I still felt like he was staring at me. After a few moments he opened his eyes, the shadows crept away, and he said "She's normal."

"I told you," Sophie said, pulling me back to her. I swear, she was the most protective sister ever. Not that I had another sister to compare her with. Tam just shrugged.

"Mallowmelt!" I shouted, seeing it laying on the counter. I dashed to it, almost knocking Fitz and Sophie down. I scrambled up on the stool and ate it. "This is even better than Edaline's!" I paused. "Don't tell her I said that." Della laughed.

"I've always been told my mallowmelt is good," she said. Sophie sat down next to me, Fitz and Keefe next to her. Of course, Keefe was the closest. Dex sat beside me and looked like he was about to explode.

"Do you need something?" I asked with a mouthful.

"It's just that, I've been dying to talk to you about your Technopathy but haven't had a chance," he said. He sighed, looking like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, how good at it are you?"

"Oh, Technonerd, scared little Kassie's better than you?" Tam teased.

"No, I just want to know."

"What's the definition of great?"

"Well, knowing everything about everything."

"Than that." Keefe and Tam laughed while I stuffed my face with more mallowmelt.

"Save some for us, Kassie," Fitz laughed, moving my hand away from getting my third piece. I looked longingly at the plate in front of us, then at Fitz. I put on my best puppy dog eyes. "No, stop it." He pointed at me. "Kassie I mean it. Don't do that to me." I pouted and sniffled for extra effect. "Ugh, fine. Take a third." I smiled and reached for the plate.

"Really, Fitz. You're gonna let her win that easily?" Keefe asked.

"Well, she pulled the whole puppy- dog eyes thing on me. She's as evil as Biana." I cackled menacingly, rubbing my hands together like a villain. Fitz smiled. "Maybe worse."

"Nah, she's just mischevious," Sophie explained, ruffling my hair. "Her and Keefe are probably going to pull some pranks together." Keefe smiled.

"Yes! Pranking buddy!" He held out his hand, and with a sigh I gave him a high five. "We are so pulling some tonight!"

"I'm cool with that as long as they don't involve me!" Biana exclaimed. I looked at her.

"I found our first victim."

"Do it and I swear I will hit you with my hairbrush." I smirked at her. Keefe smiled at me.

"She's definitely my best friend now."

"What about me?" Fitz asked defensively.

"Eh, you have to earn it." Fitz looked at him incrediously, then looked at Sophie.

"I'm pretty sure you've created a monster with those two." Sophie laughed.

"Probably."

"I vote for our first game!" Biana yelled once we were upstairs. We laid sleeping bags all around the floor. I was in the middle of Sophie and Keefe. Keefe said he had to sit beside his pranking buddy. We finally persuaded the goblins to stay outside with help from Grizel, but Ro insisted on staying.

"I want in on the fun!" She had said.

"No way. Last time you picked Truth or Dare, and well, we know how that worked out,"

Fitz said.

"I don't," I pointed out.

"We keep forgetting about Mini- Foster. Well they do." Keefe nudged my arm and I rolled my eyes.

"Well-" Biana started, but Fitz cut her off with a loud "NO!" and she frowned.

"How about I pick?" I suggested. "We could play a human game that you don't know." I could see Sophie squirm. "Nothing like that! I do _not_ want to be in the middle of any of _that_." Ro grinned .

"But we do!"

"NO!" Sophie and I yelled at the same time. Ro laughed but leaned back in the wall.

"How about," I rubbed my chin, "Last Man Standing!" They all looked at each other confused, even Sophie.

"Oh, come on Soph, you've never played Last Man Standing?" She shook her head. "Well, what happens is there's one person that's it, and the rest of the people run around and find places to hide. Then, whoever they tag is it with them, and the last person standing wins!" Everyone thought about it. ( **I played this with my cousin but I know this wasn't the actual name they called it, so I just picked a random name** )

"I'm in!" Sophie said. The room echoed with agreements.

"Who's it?" I asked.

"Ro!" Everyone shouted.

"Me? Why me?"

"You said you wanted in on the fun. Well, you're in," Biana told her. Ro rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But only because I know I'm going to get all of you within the first five minutes."

"Well, it's best to play in the dark," I explained. Keefe pointed outside. I followed his gaze and saw that it was in fact dark. "Well, let's play I guess." Everyone jumped up, squealing with excitement. The goblins had to come too and follow everyone they were assigned with.

"You'll give away our hiding spots!" I whined.

"Not if I can help it," Biana said, smiling at me.

"Wait, are abilities allowed?" Linh asked.

"I guess. It will make it more interesting."

"That's totally not fair!" Keefe complained. "You and Biana are Vanishers. And Tam can can use shadows. And Sophie can track thoughts."

"Oh stop being such a crybaby and let's play!" I said. "Ro, go over to the gates and count." I turned to Gourd. "You go with Keefe since Ro's playing." He groaned and mumbled something about "she won't listen" and walked grumpily to Keefe. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder's best he could and said, "Don't worry Gigantor number 2, we're gonna have a lot of fun." Gourd sighed.

Ro started counting and we all went separate ways. Biana dragged me with her, her bodyguard and Viella running behind us.

"Concentrate really hard and hold Viella's hand," she whispered to me. I nodded and listened to what she said. My nose scrunched up as I tried to focus, and I gripped Viella's hand quickly. Viella and I were invisible, and Biana grabbed my hand and her bodyguards. We were all invisible now and started making our way to a hiding spot when Ro yelled, "I'm coming!"

After a couple of minutes, she found everyone except Biana and I. We smiled and bowed, waving our hands and pretending we were celebrities while everyone booed.

"All right, all right. I call rematch," Ro said. "Who's it now?"

"Whoever you found first." Her eyes went to Dex. He looked down at his feet.

"Well, it was hard to hide!" Dex groaned and walked over with a goblin at his heels and started counting. Biana and I went and hid somewhere else, laughing quietly. As we were watching everyone pass, I heard rustling in the bushes. Viella and Biana's bodyguard perked up and unsheathed their swords. I held on tighter to Biana when Viella whispered, "Stay invisible."

Biana whispered something to me, but I couldn't hear her over my pounding heart. Dex ran up to us, his mouth forming words before he noticed the goblins creeping closer and closer to the bushes. He turned back around and ran off. Viella had her sword in front of her and yelled, "Show yourself!" I whimpered and hugged Biana, feeling like a little kid. The rustling stopped abruptly and Viella stepped closer. "I said show yourself!" Dex, followed by the rest of the group, came back into view and I ran for Sophie. I only appeared when I neared her, and she grabbed ahold of me. Everyone got in front. Biana showed up beside me.

Suddenly, a figure rolled out of the bushes, panting and covered in sweat. Everyone stared. Finally, Dex whispered, "Bex?"

 **Chapter 6**

Bex ran over to him, her frizzy, red hair flying behind her.

"We need to get inside!" She whispered frantically. "They could have followed!" I grabbed Sophie's hand tightly, and we all rushed inside, the goblins and Ro surrounding us. We slammed the door behind us, making Alden and Della jump.

"Done outside I see," Della said with a smile. She looked at our frightened faces and asked, "What's wrong?" Dex shrugged and pointed to Bex, who was now clinging on to him as if she would be carried off by the wind.

"She showed up in the bushes." Della's brows furrowed, and Bex started sobbing. She mumbled things like "They're gone" and "I ran".

"Bex, slow down. We can't understand you," Dex told her calmly. She took a deep, shaky breath and said, "We were at the house and someone started pounding on the door. Mom answered it and suddenly she was trapped in a yellow ball thing. These people took her, Dad, Rex, and Lex. I grabbed a Light leaper and leaped here, since I knew you were sleeping over." I clung to Sophie.

"Bex, were these people wearing black cloaks?" Keefe asked. She nodded slowly, tears still streaming down her face. "Was a white eye on the sleeve?"

"I don't know! I ran before I could really look at them!"

"I need to call Edaline and Grady!" Sophie said. She ran up the steps to the place we were sleeping, and I whimpered quietly. Fitz came over and grabbed me, and I sank into him, not even caring who it was, just happy to have someone there.

"This isn't good. This isn't good," Dex muttered over and over again.

"Everyone upstairs," Alden ordered. "Calm down. There's no reason to worry." No reason to worry? People just got kidnapped! I ran with Fitz upstairs, everyone trailing behind. Sophie had her Imparter out. She was screaming into it, freaking out.

"You need to get here now! Where it's safe!"

"Sophie, we'll be ok. You need to stay at Everglen. I know you're scared, but we're prepared, remember. Mr. Forkle got the gnomes and goblins to build protective boundaries. Just stay put," Grady's voice answered her calmly. Sophie shook her head and sighed.

"Please stay safe," she pleaded.

"Do the same." Sophie put the Imparter down and the voices stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not even sure," Sophie answered. I could hear footsteps pacing the floor downstairs and voices talking. I sank closer to Fitz. Why did this have to be so scary? Couldn't this sleepover be fun? Footsteps scurried up the stairs and Sandor appeared in the doorway with Ro.

"She's going to stay with you all," he informed us. "Don't move from this room." With that, he left, closing the door behind him. I ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked somehow.

"We're locked in!" I screamed. I wanted to kick it. I felt trapped, and that's not a very good feeling. I blinked back tears. I was more afraid than I would've liked to admit. Even more than when I got taken from home, and whisked away by light by a weird guy. "What's going on?" I asked. Someone grabbed my shoulders and took me over to the middle. I turned and saw Fitz.

"Kassie, we need to stay calm. If you freak out, we'll all freak out," he explained.

"But I don't know what's going on! How am I supposed to stay calm!" I heard Bex let out a choked sob and stopped. I had to be strong. If not for anyone else, for the scared little girl who just had her family taken away, because I knew what that was like. To have everything you know vanish in a blink of an eye. And for Dex, who needed to be strong too, because he had a crying child clinging to his tunic. I swallowed hard and walked to Sophie.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Right now, you're all gonna stay put. I don't want anyone dead in my care," Ro replied. I forced my eyes no to roll. Sophie pulled me close.

"Relax, Foster. You're sending major worry my way," Keefe said, fanning the air around him. Sophie sent a glare and he smirked. "Now I'm getting a bit of anger. Ok more. Geeze, Foster, I'm not that annoying." Sophie shook her head and sighed, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't encourage him," Sophie said to me, which made me laugh harder. Soon, I was in a laughing fit, not being able to stop. Bex started laughing too, then Sophie, then Dex, and everyone else. Even Ro snorted a couple of times.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, why exactly are we laughing?" Tam asked. He only had a slight smile on his face.

"I… don't...…. know," I said between breaths. I was calming down, my laugh turning into a giggle, then only deep breaths. After we all stopped, we looked at each other. "What do we do?"

"I have an idea," Keefe said, smirking. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Truth or Dare." When everyone gave him strange looks he added, "To break the tension. Too much worry and fear in one room." Ro chuckled.

"I don't know. Didn't that turn bad with Biana?"

"I'm not Biana, Mini- Foster, in case you haven't noticed." He gestured to himself. "I'm much more handsome."

"It's just, this is kind of important right now and-"

"I'm in!" Biana interrupted.

"Biana!"

"What? Any chances for makeovers, I'm gonna take." She shrugged.

"I'm in too. This could get interesting," Ro agreed. She had her head propped up on her big fist, looking at all of us.

"We should be stressing, not playing a stupid game!"

"Come on, Kassie. It will be fun!" Linh told me. I sighed.

"Fine. But only because I know you won't stop pestering me if I refuse." Biana squealed and looked straight at me.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um, dare," I replied reluctantly. She smiled a smile that made me scared for my life.

"I dare you to let me do a makeover on you with anything in this room." I looked around.

"There's nothing." She grabbed her bag and pulled out a medium sized one the same color of her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me." She shook her head and we walked to the corner of the room.

"You guys keep on playing! We'll just be over here!" I sighed and followed her, regretting ever coming here in the first place. They continued as I tried to swat anything weird looking away from my face. I hated girly things. My mom always tried, but nope. My friends always tried too. Giving me dresses and shoes. I declined. Not for me. I'm the type of girl that would much rather wear sweatpants and a sweatshirt. That's one of the reasons the Lost Cities is losing.

"Foster, truth or dare?" I perked up. This should be good.

"Truth." Oooooo, bad move, Soph.

"Tell us who you're always blushing about." All went silent. "Come on, just tell us." Biana stopped doing my makeup for a minute and looked over. I started picking the globs of mascara out of my eyelash where she didn't get too, listening intently. Sophie was standing so still, you'd think she was stone.

"Tell!" I yelled. Sophie looked back with pleading eyes. "Do it fast and get it over with. I'm pretty sure everyone wants to know." I quickly glanced at Fitz and Keefe. "Some more than others." Sophie opened her mouth to answer, but Sandor burst through the door.

"Everyone get up and grab your things. The Neverseen are about to attack."

 **Chapter 7**

"How do you know?" Sophie asked.

"The Collective is downstairs waiting to inform you. But we have to leave soon." Biana and I scrambled out of the corner and to our bags. I threw mine over my shoulder, now clutching Sophie's hand. I looked over my shoulder. Dex had Bex right beside him. She was pale, and it looked like she might cry again. I took a deep breath and swallowed. _Be strong. Be strong. Be strong._ We raced down the steps to the living room, where we found Mr. Forkle, the rock guy, the disappearing guy, and the poodle.

"What's happening?" Sophie demanded.

"I need you all in a safe environment before I explain anything," Mr. Forkle told her.

"Where are out parents?"

"They're safe. I promise," the rock guy replied. Sophie still looked worried, but her shoulders seemed to relax. "We need to go to one of our hideouts. Where we know the Neverseen won't find you."

"What about school?" I asked. "Did I just say that?"

"Foxfire will have to wait. Your protection is a much bigger matter."

"We have to light leap, so be prepared to hide. The Neverseen are somewhere near by," Mr. Forkle said. I swallowed hard. _Strong. Strong, Kassie._ Everyone nodded and we ran outside. Alden and Della were hovering above their children, and I couldn't help but wish my parents were here. My human parents that it. We got outside of the gate and everyone held hands. Fitz was beside me, so I grabbed his hand, maybe a little too hard, and held on tight, my other hand still in Sophie's. Mr. Forkle lifted the wand like object when a voice said, "On the run, I see." I stopped. Mr. Forkle lowered the Light Leaper and looked all around.

"You really are as blind as you look. Don't worry though, we will be making ourselves visible _very_ soon." Sophie and Fitz tightened their grip, making me even more nervous. Bex sniffled, and Keefe muttered "Gethen" under his breath. "Oh, and before you try, none of your little tricks will work. Yes, I can see you Sophie. And Fitz. Your little Cognate training won't even work." Sophie sat there, her face turning red. "And don't try your inflicting either. Like I said, it won't work. We came prepared." Suddenly a bright yellow flash dashed through, and we were trapped in a force field.

"Cowards! Instead of locking us in, how about show your ugly faces and fight!" Keefe screamed.

"We are. Just look around." Keefe peered around. I noticed something odd.

"Where are all the grown ups?"

"Looks like the little experiment has a clever eye. We could use that."

"You won't lay a hand on her!" Fitz screamed back. I kept looking around and gasped. All the adults were, gone.

"What did you do to them?" I demanded.

"Oh relax. They're just hidden. Maybe unconscious but, that's just a minor detail." Fitz's jaw was clenched.

"Let them go."

"I might. On one condition: Let me have the girl."

"No!" Sophie yelled, pulling me even closer. The voice- Gethen - sighed.

"I didn't want to do this, but I guess we've come to no other choice." Suddenly Alden appeared with a boy. He had blonde hair, and the smirk on his face was so cold, my skin turned to ice. "Give me the girl, and he will be perfectly fine."

"Let him go!" Fitz shouted. Gethen clicked his tongue.

"That's not how it works. I told you my conditions. It's your choice. Give me the girl, or your father will suffer the consequences." I stared at Fitz. I wanted to tell him let me go. It was me they wanted. But some horrible part of me wished he wouldn't. Gethen lifted Alden's chin and looked into his unconscious face. "I wonder what harm I could do with a memory break since he's already had one. You remember that, don't you. How he almost didn't come back. How angry you became. How your precious little girlfriend almost broke too because you told her it was all her fault."

"That was a long time ago."

"We could relive the moment, couldn't we?" Gethen grinned, showing off his teeth. He might've looked cute, but that smile was terrifying.

"I can't get out until you let the force field go," I explained. Sophie turned to me.

"Kassie no. They're not taking you." Fitz put a hand on my shoulder and said softly, "No, they're not."

"Yes I am. If he gets hurt it will be my fault." I looked back at Gethen. "Let the force field down and I'll come, no questions asked." Gethen seemed to ponder over the thought, but then shook his head.

"I know your trick. I can see it, right there." He pointed to my head.

"You're a Telepath." Gethen grinned wider.

"Smart girl aren't you?"

"Fine, my plan is gone." I was going to make him let us go with my Mesmer ability, but I guess it wasn't going to work. "I can make them stay."

"I know. We know all about you, Kasper. How you're just an experiment. A girl who was ripped from her family. The girl that was completely forgotten for the past 12 years. We know. With us, you won't be forgotten. You'll be praised. We'll make parties for all of your victories. We'll punish those who have done you wrong. All you have to do, is come." I gritted my teeth.

"I'm not just an experiment."

"You're right. You're a puppet, just like your idiot of a sister."

"Leave my sister out of this! And my friends!" Gethen laughed.

"Make them stay. I could do the same thing, but it would be much more messy." I turned around and saw everyone's faces. The worried ones. The mad ones. The fearful ones. And the ones that hurt the most: The sad ones. I just got here. No. I wasn't going to be taken away. At least not without a fight.

"Ok." I turned. I tuned everything out. The cries of everyone, begging me not to listen. I concentrated. I didn't thing I could do this many people. I thought. Wrapped my consciousness over little pictures. Me meeting Sophie. Going to Foxfire. Meeting Edaline and Grady. _Don't move_ , I thought. Everyone went still.

 _Kassie please,_ Sophie's voice said in my head. _You don't have to do this._

 _I know. I'm not going too._ I turned toward Gethen. "Go ahead. Everyone is under my control, but I don't have long." Sweat was already trickling down my forehead, and my fingernails were digging in my hand from the concentration. Gethen looked at me hard. Did he hear me and Sophie? He turned toward the shadows and nodded. The forcefield fell and I jumped out. The yellow orb surrounded everyone once again and I let go of my hold, taking in a deep breath. They all started screaming at me, saying different things.

"Good choice, Kasper." Gethen let Alden go and he was consumed into some sort of darkness. I forced myself to look into Gethen's cold, piercing blue eyes. "You won't know where we're going so don't try to follow," he told everyone else. Gethen grabbed me and I bit my lip, trying hard not to fight. "Make one move, and you'll wish you had never been here."

"I could say the same for you," I said. Before I knew what I was doing, I kicked Gethen and used my Mesmer ability on him. "Don't move. I can make you do anything. Remember that." Gethen forced a weird small smile.

 _Oh little, Kasper. I told you we came prepared,_ his voice whispered in my head. Something hit me and I screamed out. Sophie let out a scream, even Tam. I laid there, not being able to move. Something evil was coursing through my body, and I didn't like it. "Pity you didn't take your chance. You could've become something. But now, you will always be a little puppet." Gethen towered over me, a wicked smirk plastered on his face. "I hate to leave this way, but it's for the best. Goodbye Kasper, I _will_ see you soon." Another blast hit me, making me cry out again. My vision was blurred from tears, and I was trying my best to breathe.

Moments later people came running to me. I heard their voices, screaming at me to move. To speak. To do something. But instead, I didn't want to feel the pain anymore. So I let myself be carried into the dark abyss in my mind.

 **Chapter 8**

I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I stayed right where I was. The darkness. I knew I should be afraid, but I couldn't bring myself to come out. To deal with it. To be paralyzed and helpless. To hear my sister's cries, begging me to stop. To hear my friends, screaming to the point their voice cracked. So I stayed. The voice was ringing in my ears. _We will see you soon_. I forced it out, listening to the silence instead. But the silence broke.

 _Kassie please. I need you to wake up. You have to wake up, you have to._ It was Sophie. I could see something. Warmth. A string of warmth and light coming towards me. Closer and closer. I grabbed it. I felt just as calm. I wanted to stay right there. The voices immediately disappeared from the darkness. They were miles away, sure. But still there. It was so much better than the darkness. The darkness was calm. And cold. But this. This was warm and my worries seemed to wash away. I didn't want to let go. Pretty soon the trail ended, and I was blinded by intense light.

"Kassie. Kassie, you're ok. You're ok." Sophie began crying, holding my arm tight. I grimaced. I hurt. Whatever had hit me hit me hard. She quickly let go, mumbling "I'm sorry" repeatedly under her breath.

"It's fine," I managed to rasp. I forced my eyes open, causing a headache.

"Everyone watch out. I have vials coming," a voice I didn't recognize said. I saw a man with crazy dark hair and glasses coming toward me. He looked a lot like a mad scientist. He handed me bottles of liquid, all different colors. I carefully chugged each one. Some of them tasted horrible, but others? Others were amazing. He snapped his fingers after I had taken all of them and a colored orb showed up. I jumped back, remembering the forcefield. Sophie laid a hand on my shoulder and nodded.

 _You're ok. His name is Elwin. He's like family,_ her voice said in my head. I stood still, my headache slowly going away, and the pain flowing through my body fading. He did different colored orbs and shone them all over me. Finally, after what felt like forever, he looked up and said, "You took a hard hit. Luckily, no permanent damage has been done. But I can say this: You strained yourself using your ability on 8 people. You need yo be careful. More training before you do something like that."

"I'm sorry. I panicked and I-. I wanted to help but I think I made it worse." I put my face in my hands, blinking back tears.

"You most definitely didn't make things worse. You saved us, Kassie," Sophie told me, rubbing my back. I looked up and she had a soft smile on her face. But then her expression hardened. "But if you ever do that again, I will use my inflictor ability." I shook my head.

"If I had listened to you, they might not have come back."

"Oh, they would be coming back either way," Elwin said. Sophie sent a glare his way. "I'm just saying. She doesn't need that kind of guilt or stress. Out of all people you should know that." Sophie turned her attention toward me. I didn't want to ask what he meant.

"I'm just glad you're ok. You gave all of us a heart attack. Fitz was having a hard time telling if you were breathing, and we had to find the adults and goblins and making sure they were ok."

"And they are?"

"Yes. They are. And do is everyone else." I sighed in relief. My heart was slowing down. Not much, but enough where I didn't feel like my chest would burst open from it's beating.

"They're not only fine, most of them are waiting outside that door." Elwin pointed across the room to a door. "They won't leave until they know you're ok. Are you up for visitors?"

"She better be because I'm here and about to let everyone else in too," A familiar voice said. Biana appeared in the corner. "Before you ask, I snuck in when Sophie came back. I've been here the whole time."

"How long was that?" I asked.

"Not too long. About 3 hours. You've been out for 5 hours total." My eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" Biana nodded. Then, while Elwin tried to stop her and ask me again if I wanted visitors, she opened the door.

"Come on." I could hear murmuring, and a few seconds later Keefe, Fitz, Tam, and Linh were all inside. Goblins, Ro, and Alden and Della trailed behind them. Fitz sat down, breathing deeply. Keefe sighed too and muttered something, whereas Linh ran over and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're ok." I smiled and hugged back. It felt awesome for a person who only met me that day was worried. Alden approached, a grim smile on his face.

"I heard what happened." I put my head down. He hugged me. "Thank you." I wanted to say 'No problem', but my voice wasn't really listening. I just sat there, opening and closing my mouth. Fitz walked towards us.

"I told you not to go!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. You were all in trouble and-"

"It doesn't matter! You could've died, Kassie!" He sighed. "I don't know if I should be proud of you, or scared of how much you're like Sophie." I forced a smile.

"Maybe both." Keefe came up.

"You're tough Mini- Foster. But you gotta promise me one thing: You can't beat mine and Sophie's record of 'Most Elwin Visits'." He smirked. Tam sat back in the shadows.

"You gave us a scare," he said quietly. "Sophie's the best at that. Don't make it a competition." I really smiled at that.

"I won't." Sophie gave me a hug.

"I'll be holding you to that."

"Is she good to go home?" Della whispered, wiping tears from her cheek.

"Maybe. I want her to stay for a while longer, just in case I missed anything."

"Come on, Elwin. She's fine. Just as strong as Foster," Keefe told him.

"She's not leaving yet." I sighed. Guilt washed over me as I remembered something.

"Are Dex's parents ok?" Everyone exchanged glances. "Are they?" Sophie looked at me, her expression a mixture of sweet and fear.

"Kassie, the Neverseen still have them."

"Do you have any idea where they might be?" Sophie sighed.

"We did research while you were asleep. We also made plans. Dex and Bex is staying with Tam and Linh for now, where we know they'll be the safest as of right now."

"But what about their parents?"

"We know they have several hideouts. Sadly, we have no idea where to start."

"Meaning you don't know where they are at all," I said, more to myself than them. Sophie nodded, and that scared me.

"Actually, I think I might know where they may be," Dex's voice said. He appeared in the doorway. He looked terrible. His eyes were red, and he had bags underneath. He obviously wasn't getting any sleep.

"Where?"

"The ogre territory."

 **Thanks to my computer, I'm having to rewrite this. Ughhhhhhh. Well, whatever. I guess I'll suck it up. Thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter 9**

"Ravagog?" Sophie asked.

"Think about it. We know they've been working with the Neverseen. The ogres say they've stopped, but there could always be rebels."

"Wait, ogres? Isn't Ro an ogre? She wouldn't do that," I thought out loud.

"I wouldn't," Ro snarled, walking into the room. "But unfortunately, I know some that would." Her jaw was clenched, and her fists were balled up, ready to punch something.

"It makes sense," Fitz whispered.

"I have a lot of questions," I said. Everyone looked at me. "Ok, first of all, no one really told us why the Neverseen took Dex's family. They don't need them for anything."

"They're using them for a trap," Mr. Forkle said from the doorway. "To get you."

"But why don't they come and take me. Not that I want them too, I'm just saying. There was no need to kidnap innocent people."

"Ahhhh, but you see how that worked out. You fought back. Very bravely might I add. With this, they know you'll come. At least Dex and the rest will. And if they go, something could happen and you would come help them. Any way this goes, you would be falling right into their hands."

"Ok, I guess. But why would they use ogres?"

"With ogres, they could grab you and you wouldn't be able to get out or fight as well."

"I could use my Mesmer ability. Or I could vanish."

"Ogres have a great sense of smell. They can also tell when someone tries to slip into their mind." **(I'm honestly not sure if that counts with Mesmer's. Hope it does)**

"Of course they can," I mumbled, putting my head in my hands. "Why can't the Council deal with this."

"Because the Councillors are babies," Ro said through a scowl. No one tried to deny it.

"And you don't have any type of police?"

"Goblins are our best option," Sophie told me. I sighed.

"Why is everything so complicated?" I cried.

"It always been like this since I got here," Sophie said quietly. I could tell she was blaming herself for this mess. Right now, I knew the feeling all too well.

"Well, I guess let's make a plan."

"No. You're not going anywhere. If you come, they'll get you. We might not be able to save you," Sophie said.

"It doesn't matter. They aren't gonna stop taking people if I don't come. And like Forkle said, I can fight here. I have a better chance of getting away, which means there's a less chance of them getting me here. I have to come. It's my fault they're even there in the first place."

"It's not your fault," Dex said softly. Even though I wouldn't say it out loud, I was surprised he was the one to say it. I would be mad. But Dex? Dex was apparently stronger than I thought. I sighed again, which seemed to be the only thing I could do at the moment.

"I'm coming," I finally declared, breaking the silence surrounding us. "Whether you want me too or not. You can't even say anything Sophie. You did the same thing."

"But we can say something," A voice said. I looked over and saw Edaline and Grady.

"Ok, how many people are out there?!"

"A lot," Grady chuckled. He came over beside me, holding Edaline's hand. "We may not be your parents, but we do want you to be safe. So, we don't think it's a good idea for you to go." I sat there, not speaking. Why oh why did they start being actual parents now? They didn't seem to care too much before. But now they're trying to stop me from the one thing I actually need to do?

"You don't get a say. I do. It's my choice. You let Sophie go, you can let me go," I snarled. I hated how rude I was being, but I wasn't letting my friends leave me. Not if I could help it. Sophie took my hand.

"Trust me, I've had these talks before," she said through a small laugh. "But, I agree. Kassie, we could've lost you. Even if you don't think it, we all care about you." Everyone nodded. "I don't want to see you hurt again." I looked down at my feet.

"This is my fight. I'm not letting anyone else take my place. I'm sorry."

"I gotta give it to you, Mini- Foster. You're determined. And strong," Keefe told me. I gave him a half hearted smile. "That's why I think she should be able to go."

"What?" Everyone seemed to yell.

"Don't scream." He put his hands up in surrender. "She's tough. And she had a point. They won't stop unless she comes. So why let them get their way? If we don't bring her, they could come get her here, where she'll be unprotected by us."

"Keefe, why do you have some moments where your an idiot, and others where you make too much sense?" Fitz asked miserably. Keefe smirked.

"Hey, it's just another great thing about me." I smiled. Really smiled.

"I think she should go too," Tam said, stepping up. "As much as I hate to agree with that idiot, he does have a point."

"He does," Linh agreed. She nodded at me.

"She's got my vote," Ro said through a rare, but still small, grin. Sophie sighed.

"Of course. When it's not me you agree." She laughed. "If, and only if, you heal and are completely ok again, and train, maybe you can come." Edaline and Grady exchanged glances. Alden laid a hand on Grady's shoulder and nodded.

"Maybe," Grady sighed.

"I guess I'll say yes too since everyone else is," Biana laughed. Fitz nodded. Della looked at me, then Alden, and slowly nodded too. Edaline took my hand.

"You have to get better and train though, just like Sophie said." I smiled.

"Does the doctor get a say?" Elwin asked. He laughed as he looked at me and said, "With Sophie's conditions. I don't want to see you back in here."

"Well, I guess it's settled," Mr. Forkle announced. "Ms. Jones will be coming to Ravagog."

"When?" I asked.

"So far, we have plans for next week."


End file.
